


07-Ghost: (ReWrite) Forsaken Qualms

by riem



Series: Rolfe's Arc [3]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Flower Language, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 78,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riem/pseuds/riem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stripped off of his beliefs, the words echoed through his mind still. More of these words. More of these memories. A decision must be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings To A Never Ending Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't like the original piece. Major changes if you squint. Might be a long process of fixing grammars, gaps and other abnormalities. Just a way to feel my way back to writing. 
> 
> Work can be found under the same title.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

You were walking through the hallways of your home. It was cold. Piercing indeed, yet the coldness of the night could not douse the determination reflected in your eyes. The sentiment shared with the lengthy green life gyrating by your person. Anxiety however remains.

You reached to a conclusion as indecisions ever growing gnaw at you. Conflicted and opposed to your ingrained belief withhold since the… incident. The need to confront this, express your discomfort, overweights the fear of losing respect. Losing face. Because of that high regard however you feel no other options.

It - whatever _this_ is - will not last.

Upon entry, the frosty sensation endured by your body slowly thaws. You see a man attending his affairs for the night. He appears to be surprised of your sudden advent. Expected not your forthcoming. But let there be no mistake of his warmth when he welcomed you cordially inside. Your father very much was fond of his children.

You hesitated. You began to second-guess everything. Was it worth to make a statement? To compromise the future and lose your place with them? And it was reckless. Truly a reckless thing to commit. There will be consequences of such actions. Back track was another option just so you could prevent the hurting. It would break their hearts. Your mother, especially.

Though blooded kin, had great responsibility owed to preserve your family’s heritage, you had had to reveal your intention. Your companions projected it with you, a sort of assurance. _An assertion_. It fortifies your resolute.

A shocking disclosure it is truth be told. Perhaps tact was required.

Certainly as anticipated, your father did not take it well. His kind expression quickly turned into that of resentment, resentment at the word ‘military.’

**“Have you lost your mind, boy? Those people are savages!”**

You can feel anger well up within you. You can feel your companions threatening to pare from its docile form. A flight or fight response. What kept it intact was holding onto the very reason you came. Though it cannot be said the same for you.

How can he refer the people who defended their home savages? You admit that fatalities are inevitable in the art of war when it comes to protecting the peace and harmony of the nation.

At a cost, their lives are at stake. At a cost, their families are at stake.

No one wants bloodshed, for sure those soldiers as well. But as the people of Barsburg, you know they execute their duty in the name of the Empire. Is that not a noble cause, then?

**“I’m sorry, father. But I have no interest in the slightest of becoming what you or this family expect of me.”**

You saw the rage portrayed on your father’s face.

**“Who has been feeding you these lies? Never in my life have I heard such blasphemy- From my own son...? YOU DARE--”**

A slight shrill was heard close to your ear. Quite as a fragile whimper that threatened to leave your throat. They shrank and shrivel, creeping into your form at a rate of knobs. You felt its apprehension, as you it. You understand it was submission, not quite cowardice. Never was the gesticulation, any of it though, poses an actual threat. Yet the disappointment hidden underneath invoked wrath was real.

You continued to resist. Continued to rebel, continued to be stubborn.

Why did he refuse you to take on the military ranks? Would that not prove your capability, amongst family members, to serve in the army? What is the hindrance of you becoming a soldier? Surely, a new branch in the heredity could change the family’s eminence towards the public.

You want to learn the reason of his great resistance.

**“Do not, boy. Do not. You are a disgrace!”**

Livid, he was livid. Many times you have prepared yourself, envisioning the exact words he would say, before confronting this matter to him. You developed a feel of readiness – it proved only to be a veil of false security.

Hearing the revelation of his words, his disownment, caused a strange sensation in your heart. A throbbing pain. You cowered in the hurt trying not to cry. Not to submit or apologize for the right wronged; for the wrong righted.

**“Leave.”**

At once your vision started to blur. Your companions left your person to stand its ground, grown large to shelter you as you clenched for purchase. Large enough to envelope your darkening world. A warm wetness you aware not trickled down. You waded into its harmless pull.

Harsh words indeed he uttered.


	2. The Friends That We Make (Along the Way)

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

* * *

Slowly opening his teal eyes drearily, Toshiro found the usual ceiling wall greet his day. It was not a second nor was it a third time he experience early wake up calls in the morning. Repetitive, obvious and irksome it was. At times he wished the scenery would change once in a while. Unfortunately, the concrete walls that made the very room he was in cannot grant whatever amends he hoped for. Least it served as an advantage, of sorts.

Heaving a weary sigh, the young Rolfe close his weary eyes once more.

_‘That dream again...’_

Ten years. Ten years has passed by now but still that piece of memory lay intact, etched deep inside; unforgotten. Apparently it developed into a dream in hopes to dissuade his changed mindset. At what cost exactly? Perhaps to revert back his place of origin. In a sense, its purpose was to haunt him for his wrongdoings. The words whispered and screamed the same at him. Every single word said with spite.

It rang; days since passed as though in years. Never did things turn out the better. Despite oh such unwavering faith upon the God and the Seven Ghosts the people, his people, worshiped.

_“Where are the gods. Where are the gods now,  
when we needed them the most?”_

It tempted; as doubts show its fangs, creeps and builds, until it ultimately becomes a thorn. That desperation clinging to a hope so feeble. He could see himself then. Tasteless thoughts, sentiments, embodying a child made vulnerable.

_“Could they not see? This turmoil. That these people are suffering?  
Do They not see? Does He not see?”_

Once upon a time, if he had had refused to acknowledge it, the guilt and shame riddled upon him would not have consumed him. Once upon a time, he would have choose to stay. If only. And yet, this is his reality. When his immature mind did the unthinkable. As tears accompanied his blaspheme. His words of apostasy that one day.

Toshiro parted his shut eyelids. He pulled his languid body upright to a sit, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust. Shades of gray and dark and blurry outlines he could barely make out of the dimly lit dormitory. He blinks his strained eyes once, twice, and rubbed away the sleep dust. The discerning was equally staring into the darkness with still closed eyes.

He feels around the bed for his frames. Has a habit of slipping away from the pillows lately. If anything, it grew legs just to chafe him. Eventually Toshiro climbed down the bunk bed and went towards the bathrooms once he regains his sight. Fellow students, now up and about, filled the room by the time he finished his affairs.

Fetching a fresh set of a clean uniform Toshiro changed from his night clothes into them. He buttoned his coat and smoothed the uneven folds. He buckled his boots and wore his gloves, pulling it tighter than it already is. His bunkmate was nowhere to be seen. _Predictable,_ he all but frowned. Retrieving his sword, other than permitted was dearly valued, and book-bag in tow Toshiro subsequently leaves the dormitory.

It was a calm stroll through the hallways of the academy as he made his way towards the cafeteria.

Toshiro waited in line along with the rest of its student body. He retrieves his share of served breakfast and brew a tea for himself between assortments. It was relatively the same routine undergone on a daily basis, finding empty seating a harrowing exception. To complete the cycle he fished out a particular book and began to read its contents, smoothed the eared corner and resume to where he last stopped.

It was a pleasant morning as far as good mornings went. Perhaps visiting the campus store might be on his next agenda. He needed a proper bookmark, possibly a pen or two. The lady at the counter, a loud yet cheerful woman, did appreciate company the most. Although Toshiro suspected her son to have enrolled in the academy considering her babbles and rants, undoubtedly proud of him-

“Oh look. There’s Toshiro!”

The bespectacled teen did not glance up. Acknowledging encourages familiarity. Seeking friendship is nonexistent. And to allow that person, the very one who has the nerve to break and traverse the very wall he erected when others could not, their amiable arrangements to be genuine… Either it gave an advantage to the fellow or plain stupidity, he did not know. For Shuri Oak, much as Toshiro is one to favour solitude, is his alleged friend.

With him were two of his followers – lackeys, to better describe them in terms of labelling. Toshiro could have sworn those two never left his side.

True. The young Oak is popular amongst peers and educators, but Shuri was more than a simple idol to the former – he is a friend with benefits. Constantly trailing behind Toshiro knew they fawned over Shuri. For the sake of deluding ones’ self, believing that they are in the same league as the Oak, those two must have lowered their sense of worth for gaining his favour.

‘Tis an innocent assumption of course.

“Good morning to you too, Shuri-kun.” Toshiro had his attention on the book, flicking over the pages once, twice, _thrice_ , as he read. The brief silence was fun while it lasted. “What brings you here?” he asked tediously.

“Now, now,” Shuri said with his prized smile enveloping his features. “You shouldn’t say that. We’re friends after all.”

Simply acquaintances they are, that, Toshiro cannot deny. But friends, he wondered how Shuri view the extent of their relationship.

“Quite the privilege.”

It was evident the raw tone; Toshiro had replied with it a sarcastic tinge.

Unbeknownst the sardonic gesture, Shuri casually led himself on. He takes a seat across from his companion. Toshiro took notice the arrogant smile still present. Though mild, it didn’t placate the initial displeasure at the other’s gull.

“If you must know,” Shuri started, “I’m going to give a speech today.”

Well. That certainly did not take long.

Shuri Oak continues to ramble on encouraged further by his little groupie. Judging by the used tone, the Oak’s proclamation suggests the augmentation of his already proud demeanour.

“Then why, if I may ask, are you even here?”

The other mocked a short gasp. “Why. To tell you, of course!”

There was a slight twitch barely held in reserve. Although, aided by the glistening of the lens and long fringe the colour of the palest blond, the deed hid quite perfectly.

“It’s a shame you weren’t handpicked to represent the entire cohort. Even if you _are_ the Professor’s favourite. You probably wouldn’t know what to say. I’d be a nervous wreck too if I were you, mind. But not to worry, I’ve dealt before matters much like this all the time.”

Humble words indeed though it did not quite match the modest façade he wore. Toshiro could see Shuri’s efforts in reducing his narcissism towards him. But he couldn’t ignore the insult. Was he implying that he is incapable of giving a heartening speech?

“That so?” said coolly. “It might prove to be at your advantage, I suppose, to show your actual worth. Surely you do not plan on making a fool out of yourself.”

At the sound of a book shut sharp, Toshiro feigns a placid smile.

“I have great confidence in you, Shuri-kun. Now, if you will excuse me…”

Carrying his belongings and unfinished breakfast Toshiro stood from his seat. Best to leave the area now that considerable amount of appetite was lost. Without hearing any of Shuri’s protests, he abandoned the trio collectedly.

* * *

The assembly had started with the academy’s head, Chairman Miroku, saying words of congratulatory to the students. His foreword included his vision of the students passing the exam with flying colours and becoming fine cadets for the military. At the end of the preface, Shuri was then called out onto the stage to present his speech. He had an air of confidence in him, a trait highly regarded to prove one’s reliability, as he began.

“As the 315th class of our honourable Barsburg Empire’s Military Academy, we are the elite chosen to be potential soldiers of Hohburg Fort,” Shuri said. “Let us all endeavour to become superb fighters who will not bring shame to the empire!”

Everyone practically gave a round of applause to the Oak’s patriotic speech. Toshiro, however, was in a world of his own. The role that was supposed to be rightfully his was out of sight and out of mind but not forgotten.

It is known that students of the Special Program can freely utilize an ability called ‘zaiphon’ to fight. Those who have the ability to use zaiphon are rare and thought of as blessed by God.

Life source, or mana, comes in many different volumes and concentrations. It is ubiquitous; encompasses life in itself.

‘Zaiphon’ enables one to convert them into various forms of power by the user conveying their emotions into this energy. Zaiphon is mainly controlled by the hand, though people may use weapons to channel zaiphon. It depends on a person to tap into it in order to discover and properly use this ability to its fullest. The power that comes from it often takes the shape of words.

Every user’s capabilities are different, and in many cases, reflect their nature. They are categorized into three types, according to their rarity in descending order: Offensive zaiphon, healing zaiphon and manipulation zaiphon. It is possible for one to acquire two types of zaiphon but rare for one to have all three.

Unlike most candidates, Toshiro does not possess the common offensive zaiphon – a balanced type in terms of its offense and defense – but instead the healing type, a softer version compare to its aggressive counterpart. As implied, this zaiphon has healing properties thus enabling the share of zaiphon and greater strength in the defensive.

Toshiro undeniably has the talent in manoeuvring his zaiphon with ease and precision. Though lacking in attack power, years spent under strict tutelage and practice makes up for it. He was trained by the best after all however unfortunate he had to part so soon. Yet skill alone cannot guarantee his success, especially one who is out of practice.

Thus the disarray thoughts.

Toshiro does not doubt his capability to excel, has great confidence in fact in his ability. The academy has a history with its passing rate of below ten percent. It is not for the faints of hearts under strict regiments. The reality the upcoming Begleiter Exam is anything but easy cannot be denied. Chances are slim for someone like him. All the same, he is determined to be part of that percentage.

Instances passed as Shuri finally ended his speech. Everyone soon filed out the multipurpose hall accordingly; the chairman first, followed by staffs and lastly the students returning to their respective classes.

En route to homeroom, Toshiro heard loud whisperings along the way. It was not too difficult to pin point the source came from a certain blond. With his eyes set forward, he ignored everything around him which, however, resulted in his failure to notice two people conversing with each other. The strides they took were in a rather quick pace.

Colliding into one of them Toshiro lost his balance. He ended up landing on his rear as a result. His collider apparently had done the same.

“S-sorry... didn’t see you there.” The blond cursed under his breath as he hoists himself up, brushing away the dust collecting on his uniform. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.”

He replied terse as he adjusts his glasses gone askew. Toshiro took in the pair in full, getting a good view of his careless gaffe. He noticed the one he had collided with, judging from his contrite, has green hair, passing off as fair. His friend’s the colour of brown. The pair looked rather familiar… the latter in particular.

“Apologies. But I sh-”

“You!” startled the fair one. Toshiro blinked in response. “Aren’t we in the same class? Practical 101, right?”

Before the animated teenager could direct another word, his brunet friend intervened;  
“You shouldn’t make friends with strangers so easily, Mikage. Even if it’s some guy from class.”

Toshiro turns his attention to him. Sizing the teen up, rather short for his age, he could see the latter had this cold expression on his face. Green eyes reminiscent of deep emeralds showed hostility and wariness. Such an intense gaze. As if one could be pulled into that mirrors of evergreen and wind up lost in its reflections. Nothing Toshiro would have encounter in a person who has an element of enmity in their eyes towards other people.

Either that or the kid resent the known fact he has an association with the greatest idiot the institute has ever had. Everybody does.

“You dork,” his friend smacked the brunet’s head lightly, shrugging off the tension he emitted. It was remarkable to see the taller teen could tame such ferocity. “When did that ever stopped me before? If I didn’t do that, I wouldn’t be your friend now, would I, Teito?”

“Who said I need one?!” he retorted.

Now this is a waste of time, the blond thought quite displeased. The day was not turning out in his favour.

Toshiro, seizing his chance over their small bicker, furtively slipped away. He grumbled some unintelligent words under his breath ignoring the cheery boy who calls out to him. Attending practical class is next on his schedule, where his good-for-nothing bench partners, Shuri and his followers, await.

The day was indeed not in his favour.

* * *

Lessons should have started by now but apparently Professor Lloyd began the class with a different approach. Since today is to be the last session he will have with his students, the retired officer explained what they needed to do during the exam. Lloyd shared several few tips to aid their chance of passing however little or serve to no purpose it may be. The army’s chief executive officers that will be attending to observe their performance was deeply highlighted.

Shuri was being the centre of attention as usual that day. The class flow rather uneventful.

The bell eventually rang, marking the end of the afternoon’s lesson. Students quickly disperse from the classroom. Practical class may well not be missed it seem, Toshiro muses.

He emptied his drawer and arranged the daily stationery inside his book-bag. Toshiro considered seeing their professor for the last advice he could ever seek from the veteran, whether there is room for him to make some improvements. Wholly, in mind and body, he was ready. Although a little lecture wouldn’t do him any harm. It felt humbling. The blond was about to leave when two individuals approach his bench.

“Hey there. Fancy meeting you here.”

Toshiro studied the pair in wary, gradually recollecting the company from earlier on. His collider, while jubilant at making acquaintances, was rather animated than he let on. They are indeed in the same cohort program. The other, on the contrary, had a visible frown. He was plainly reluctant. It was fairly acceptable, the sentiment being mutual; Toshiro doesn’t need this now.

“I don’t believe we have a proper introduction last time,” the taller boy continued. “Let’s start again. My name’s –”

“Oh I’m sorry, but do I look like I give a bloody damn?” Toshiro cut in flatly. There was propriety and there was patience, and the latter wearing thin. He clicked close his bag making it clear he was disinterested, their imposition unwelcomed. He stood. “I don’t have time for this.”

“How rude. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” the collider said, rather amused than offended. “Don’t get wordy with me now, young man. That’s not how you talk to your seniors.”

Toshiro deadpanned. “…Excuse me?”

“Bless you! …Wait. Is that what we’re supposed to say?” He paused. “Well. Anyways… Glad I’ve caught your attention! As I was saying – I’m Mikage, and that guy over there is Teito. Adorable, ain’t he?”

A sudden jab flew by – it missed. Narrowly.

“Shut the hell up, Mikage!” snapped the other, Teito, his expression one of extreme annoyance. He rewarded him a glare. “Don’t call me ‘That Guy’!”

Mikage laughed out light-heartedly, blithe.

Toshiro stared at the two – well, he supposed they are – friends. An unusual pair. Opposites do attract each other, apparently. And then it clicked. These two must be whom Shuri has often mentioned about in his rants. Mostly about the taciturn fellow, but naught were good. Anything coming out of his mouth were never good.

“And you are?”

The boy in question puts his _undivided_ attention at Mikage, who he believes to be a tad shorter than him, with incredulity. He, Toshiro Rolfe, a name made known to students as well as teachers within the academy not familiar? Toshiro felt dumbfounded. He quickly recomposes himself.

“First of, I do not believe we are that different in age. But do forgive my earlier misconduct. It was, I admit, very rude of me. That was uncalled for. Secondly, may I please go if I were to answer you?”

The blond took the nod as a yes.

“Toshiro Rolfe.” He searched for any hints of recognition. Honestly, he found none. Toshiro stretched out a hand notwithstanding.

“Toshiro-kun, huh. Nice to meet you!”

Mikage accept it with a grin on his face. His friend on the other hand did not. He gave a wary look as he did before instead. But with an exchange of a nudge and an expectant beam, he eventually shared a handshake with Toshiro at Mikage’s little push.

“Now that’s out of the way, want to practice zaiphon with us?” Mikage proposed. Hand at the back of his head as he added. “We were thinking of inviting you. The more, the merrier. Right, Teito?”

Toshiro could see that Teito did not give his consent, yet, judging by his grunt. Mikage continues on.

His gaze searches for their tutor, falls onto his threatening form to leave the room. The man was turning off the projector, about to collect papers into his file then. There was the option of hearing their request and let the man slip away for today. Toshiro was curious why many speak ill of the brunet. It was the perfect opportunity to find out. Or opt to risk declining their offer for who knows another unfeasible day.

“Well, we shouldn’t keep you.”

Mikage’s voice interrupted him. Toshiro sighed internally. The professor is known to be a very busy man, after all.

“Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline. However, if you still insist upon this. Perhaps we shall meet later on. I cannot promise you the time or place though.”

“Sure. That’ll be great!” said Mikage all enthused. “We’ll be having a run outside the school campus. Doubt there’ll be room for us in Simulations anyway,” he added. “Just drop by when you’re free. Me and Teito here would love to have you as a new sparring partner!”

Mikage puts his arm around Teito and grins, before doubling over from the punch the latter gave him.

“…I see.”

Toshiro found himself staring in disbelief at the pair. He hadn’t realized the slight smile overtaking him as Teito and Mikage exchange banters. They are, he muses, a rather strange twosome. He will certainly look forward to their session spent together.

* * *

Bright, intense, deep blue strings materialized on both hands of two figures. Black words constantly vanished but summoned again as more and more blows were delivered. Winds they triggered surround them, dodging the attacks swiftly and agilely while feeling the late afternoon’s breeze blown in their hair. Without holding back any ounce of strength, they seize the right momentum and counter the given gap of opportunity with zaiphon.

The once flat concrete floor fall fatality from the impacts as the hardened cements were scraped from its origin by such sharpness. What sounded similar to clashing swords was heard out of the ruckus the two individuals made.

Not far away from the place of happening was Toshiro, watching Mikage Celestine and Teito Klein spar with one another as he heads in their direction. It seems that both possess offensive zaiphon.

“Be more serious, Mikage!” he heard the chiding

A ring of zaiphon was fired from Teito’s hand. He flung it towards Mikage who, by a hair’s breadth, evaded the attack smoothly before releasing the same hue. Both kept exchanging blows after blows, keeping their selves preoccupied with one another to the extent of overlooking their new acquaintance’s presence.

Apparently, in terms of comparing the two’s fighting skills, Teito is a cut above whereas Mikage has it average. However, Toshiro sincerely thought the latter was fooling around. It was perhaps akin to a clumsy dance Mikage lead his awkward partner. Always dodging and crafting quirky comments embossed on the ground just to annoy the brunet. Yet managed to fall into unison.

Mikage was first to notice Toshiro. He waved and shouted, “Glad you could make it!”. It proved to be a grave mistake on Mikage’s part however to let down his guard that hasty. For Teito, without compunction, took the opportunity to make his next move and went for the opening. Zaiphon wrapped Mikage’s form locking its hold so as to restrict his movements. Teito hardly put up a fight.

At Mikage’s submission, he won hands down.

“Never one to show mercy, eh,” Toshiro commented. He watched as Teito released Mikage from his binding. “Rather callous of you, Teito Klein. I expect no less from Chairman Miroku’s pupil.”

“Funny hearing that from one of Shuri’s kind,” coldly Teito replied. “Why aren’t you with him? If you’re here to bother us, then I suggest you to leave. We have better things to do than deal with you.”

Adjusting his glasses, Toshiro offered an affected simper.

“If I recall correctly, your friend invited me. Do not delude yourself deeming that I am here to act as a nuisance. I therefore have no obligation to acquiesce to your request.” He approached them, coolly regarding the dark haired. “Rest assure that I am here by my own accord. What better way is there to hone our skills if not through constant practice? I, for one, want to graduate with the top seat. However--”

The good-natured pretense was uplifted. His stare openly challenging Teito’s.

“I find it rude to be accused of a such petty thing. May I hear an apology, then? Rather, are you that all high and mighty that I do not deserve the right?”

“Oh, is that a fact.” Teito gritted his teeth in anger. He resisted the urge to tackle this smart-mouth and punch him in the face right here and then. It was making his blood boil. His summoned zaiphon glows. “Why should I apologize to the likes of you? What makes you think you earn it?”

“Ah, I see… It seems that I have to prove myself.” Toshiro too summoned ringlets of words of his own. “I rather not resort to this. But if it will convince you…”

“Whoa there, you guys. Shouldn’t I get a saying to this?”

Mikage’s words of concern were unfortunately left ignored.

“Shall we?”

The challengers circled one another with zaiphons raised, studying each other’s behaviour and read whoever opts to make the first move. Both simultaneously lunge forward. The brunet made the first contact.

Teito, superficially seen as the formidable teen amongst them, expertly launched his summoned zaiphon. He missed with mere inches away from Toshiro. If it were not for his timed reflexes, Teito might have dealt the blow.

Toshiro felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face. He jumped back twice far away from Teito to regain his balance, resuming frontal view. The latter had good battle instincts. Range attacks most likely would not work well in his favour, Toshiro realizes. Couple with Teito belonging in the offensive, which he is quite proficient at Toshiro might add, it all the more reinforce countermeasures to consider. His zaiphon type limits close hand-to-hand combat. For sure he will be at a disadvantage.

With his defences up, Teito was about to pursue his target but stopped midway as he saw Toshiro took his stance. His right hand ghosts over the sheathed weapon near his hip, left hand glowing with the greenish element of a healing zaiphon. What a dastardly move, Teito was not impressed.

It was customary that students were to be taught operating weaponry as an alternative way to channel zaiphon. Teito never likes fighting with weapons unfortunately so it was convenient that the course was optional. He never imagined the boy in front is the sort.

Teito watched on as Toshiro unsheathes his sword from its holster and zaiphon began encircling it. He hastens towards Toshiro to stop him casting his spell. But it was too late. Numerous waves of energy, in the form of bluish white slits, were release here and there. Slickly Teito avoided them all, but somehow… something told him this was not the end of his barrage of attacks. It was a diversion, he soon realizes.

Behind unstinting slits hid a much powerful wave. A single slit, insubstantial yet firm, tore through the air. Like exploding fireworks giving off its colourful display of lights, it ruptured upon impact. The teen had not seen it coming. Pellets rained and hit the ground, enclosing him as it did so.

Profuse smoke blinded Teito’s view, causing him to lose sight on his opponent temporarily. Teito quickly became vigilant of his surroundings. He searched for any indication of movement. There, at his side, a figure was closing in on him. Adroitly he projected coils of zaiphon towards the weapon wielder while erecting another for his shield. True enough there was Toshiro amidst the fading smokescreen. He remains unscathed. Ran directly towards Teito at full speed, evading countless of zaiphons the brunet throws at him.

Toshiro maintains his straight aim at Teito. To think that he can detect his presence at a moment’s notice, Teito truly is an admirable opponent. He was about to strike Toshiro with his offensive zaiphon but he counteracted by leaping over Teito. This caught the green-eyed by surprise. Without wasting time Toshiro wrapped Teito with zaiphon causing him to fall face down. A resounding thump hits the ground. Victory was his.

The bespectacled blond sheathes his weapon. “It would not have come to this if you simply apologized.”

Toshiro gazes down at said teen and saw that he was glaring daggers at him. Quite rebellious. He was tempted to leave him confined there as a lesson, only to be released after he relinquish control. Rather immature but there lies an undeniable satisfaction in it. That would be cruel.

“Regardless, it was a pleasure sparring with you.”

Toshiro unbinds the words that held Teito. He proffers a hand, reading the apprehension in the other’s stare. Toshiro smiles amused. It seems Teito was at a lost for words, his gaze slowly lowering to stop at his hand. There was a glint of confusion flickering albeit the scowl. Toshiro could not place what it was.

“Same goes to you. Guess that Teito here’s getting rusty.”

The cheerful teasing words from Mikage broke through the veil of unpleasant silence. A deed to remedy his friend’s lack of response. Another to egg on a reaction is to believed.

“For someone who just lost, you’re one to talk!” barked Teito. A vein popped onto his temple, showing his mixed annoyance and anger.

Toshiro withdrew his offering as Mikage stepped forward, he stepping backwards himself. The taller friend chuckled at Teito, helping him to stand on his own two feet. Dusted the collecting dirt on his lean yet petite frame. Their petty arguments started yet again no doubt instigated by Mikage. It was refreshing to see the honesty in their interactions, amicable in nature. He almost envied them. _Almost._

Toshiro continued to observe them for a moment. He doesn’t expect to make further dalliances with these people. It was with that thought in mind he disappeared without a word.

* * *

At last the long awaited Begleiter Exam has finally come. The entirety of Barsburg Military Academy’s students have gathered outside the specialized anteroom. Faint chatters resounding through the vast halls could be heard as the students formed into lines. Everyone was full of energy, presumably and with the hope that they had prepared themselves for the final exam. The very confidence they exuded promises an ostensible guaranteed pass. Some however did not fit the image of preparedness.

There were several ranked officers at the entrance and a single female officer, most likely the proctor, with a clipboard in hand. It was rare to see women, let alone girls, in the military mainly due to their known weaker physique. Still they are needed just the same in specified areas of expertise where men lack or absent thereof.

“Okay!” the female officer started with gusto. “Today everyone will finally take the graduation exam! Please form into groups of ten and enter separate assembly halls.”

With that all and sundry began to scatter finding their designated group called one by one.

After enduring torturous odds of resisting the urge to yawn, Mikage let out a deep tired breath. A single tear welled up at one corner of his eyes. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea in the first place to stay up and spar all night long. Teito, tired as well from the resultant of last night’s agenda, looked peevish.

“It’s your fault for being such a blabbermouth,” he grumbled. “Idiot.”

His words died out however the moment Toshiro enters their periphery. Teito’s heart gave a slight lurch at this. He didn’t understand the lurch. The frustration that this person, a complete stranger at that, won hands down was not fully sated. One hit. Only one hit to strike him down. _Unacceptable._ Rolfe annoyed him to no end. Teito certainly wasn’t looking forward to seeing him. Mikage did not help, much less read, the situation at all.

“Oi, Toshiro. Over here!”

The Rolfe bloke halted in his footfalls. He turns at the call for attention of his name. Mikage’s enthusiasm rewarded them with a blank look on his end. Recognition and a tad surprise registered in the stare. He hesitated. There was a small satisfaction to have caused uncertainties in the stuck-up blond. What seems to be a sigh escapes his mouth. Teito expected him to turn and walk away. He head towards their direction instead.

“Good morning,” Mikage greeted once Toshiro enters their ring of circle. “Think we get to be in the same group? Sure hope we could pass this together.”

Toshiro raises an eyebrow. “Do you honestly believe that would happen? The prospect of it is no closer than definite. It would not be a surprise to be in separate groups. That is the idea of it.”

“Well, sure. One could hope!” said optimistic. “It would be terrible if we fail. ‘Course passing depends on our performance. We had a lot of practice yesterday. Which was fun. We should do that some other time.”

Teito measured the Rolfe’s disposition. He threw caution. Knowing Mikage, he didn’t care to mention his little flight the other night. Toshiro has the tendency to be elusive it seems. It was bothering. Teito decided to brush the feeling off and said, “We’ll pass.”

Little does he know his words actually brought what little amount of confidence they needed.

The Begleiter Exam has his priority set to pass. It poses little problem to the brunet. He was trained for this sort of thing. Teito deems the stranger was of no real importance at the moment. Mikage was the one who brought him to their world. It would be a lie if Teito wasn’t upset about it. He was content the way their friendship revolves around with just the two of them. Teito couldn’t imagine room for another.

The proctor approaches, rushing over towards them. “Good morning you three,” she greeted happily. “Teito Klein and Mikage Celestine, you two are in Group A,” the officer said, reading from her clipboard. She then briefly glanced up at the bespectacled boy and back at her clipboard. “Toshiro Rolfe… You’re in Group B.” Hurriedly she attends to other candidates as fast as she once came.

It was strange. To be this fidgety, that is. He must have been nervous. Hearing he had Mikage, relief played an active part in Teito’s well-being. It gave reassurance knowing that his best friend will be by his side.

“That’s it?” voiced a disappointed Mikage. “I was really looking forward to being in the same group together!”

Teito looked between him and Toshiro. He doesn’t understand. Their arrangement, on a competing point, would benefit them. One less rival to worry about and all. Wasn’t that supposed to be the plan? We gotta pass our finals, Mikage said. Teito eyed the other.

He might not admit it but Rolfe had the potential to make it, barely alive maybe. Scarred, but alive. Part of him, while humane, felt sorry for Toshiro. Nearly everyone doesn’t have what it takes to pull through. The idea of him being pitted alongside the incompetence was regrettable.

“I can’t believe I’m on the same team as a sklave!” bemoaned a familiar voice in disgust. “Don’t think you’ll be able to breeze through the exam just because you’re Chairman Miroku’s little pet!”

Shuri Oak was at it again. His daily set of insults and taunts served with an amount of disparage. Teito grew tire of the directed derision, already he learned to ignore the fox and tolerate the vilifies intended. Mikage however decides to defend him with a jibe at the boy’s reliance on his father’s name. The Oak was about to counter when he saw Toshiro. His initial twisted expression was replaced to that of utter surprise.

It was an interesting look on Shuri.

Oak started, openly scowling now.

“Toshiro. I didn’t expect you to be, let’s see… _‘friends’ --_ With this sklave. Why are _you_ with _him_?”

“And your point being?” Toshiro replied indifferent, crossing his arms. “What exactly are you trying to imply?”

“I—”

“As far as I am concern, you and I are not friends to begin with. As is the manner with these two. If the rules may permit me to change groups with you, I would gladly do so. Unfortunately, I cannot.”

Teito had never seen Shuri that owed. If he hadn’t known better, the Oak was rather struck dumb. Teito was impressed. It seems Toshiro Rolfe has a charm of his own making. Teito watched as he turned to go, just before wishing “May the best prevail”.

* * *

“Okay, Group B will enter this way!” was called out.

Along with the rest of his group, Toshiro calmly adhered to the order. A good number of them he barely recognizes. One or two stuck out like a sore thumb. Toshiro presume were among those of the well-skilled judging by their nonchalance. He hopes their ability to summon zaiphon exceeds his expectations.

Upon entering a vast room, the red haired officer began to explain the rules. The final step of becoming a full pledged Begleiter was to be held in an arena, a huge dome of glass and metal webbing. There were thick glass walls on one wall outside. Most likely a one-way glass mirror for observations to take place. She gestured the group to follow her.

They entered the arena.

Toshiro could see the glass bore not a single scratch. There were aplenty pits and scratches of dirt on the ground however. He knew that people, ahead of their time, had fought their lives here. The seemingly primitive dirt they stood acts as mementos of the past.

“Listen up, Group B--” The woman walked to an area where there was a barred door. She stood by it, then, turning back to their attention. Her free hand touching a curious lever nearby. “For the Graduation Exam, you must defeat this prisoner!”

She grasped and pulled.

The door opens its gate with a mechanical lift. Revealing a balding male criminal hid behind barred irons. Certainly an odd one he was. The man did not appear like any ordinary felon; aggressive; bulky with brawn muscles; scars peppered skin. No, he was far from that. Lesser than that. This one went over every stereotypes imaginable.

Build similar to an average person yet emaciated, one would believe the man in front was harmless. He was not a major threat simply put. Even the shackles hung loosely around his gangly wrists. What actually caused real concern was the great deal of piercings decking his body. It was a wonder how the man could support the weight of those metals. There wasn’t much flesh in that seemingly naked body as well. He was more to a sickly person than a fearsome criminal.

“If you don’t beat him or if you abandon your comrades, you will fail.”

The once held breath was released and replaced with renewed confidence. Who would have thought the exam could be this easy? It was too good to be true.

“Don’t be wusses.”

One said as another soon followed.

“That’s just another projection like the ones we used for training, right?”

Toshiro studied their final ticket to soldier life, a Begleiter’s life. This was no simulation. The falling and rising of shoulders accompanied the haggard breathing far genuine to be fraudulent. This is the real deal. The criminal’s behaviour however strikes his as peculiar.

There was no movement on the other side. Clearly the criminal has the upper hand. He could have attempted the first move. Was delaying his action part of strategy? There was no visible weapon in sight to make note of. No indication to fight is there. Perhaps he had given up the reason to live? But something was amiss. Where is the real enemy?

“We can pass this!” cheered almost everyone, charging robustly at the anomalous man.

The odd criminal stood there in wait, observing Group B with great fascination. Huffs and pants and shaky breath filled the arena. “Will all… All of you-” eerily said, accompanied by a wheezy cough and head tilting to a slight angle, “-be my--” A pause then. Their fervent spirit as if gave a form of thrill. His steamy exhale intermingles the dry air trading in a lungful anew. “ _My sacrifice_ _…?”_

Like deers caught in headlights Group B stared in horror, barely able to stop the forward motion in time. Their target suddenly grew enlarge then, swell and inflate, exceedingly bigger than any normal rate as humanly can, and burst.

Strictly speaking, burst.

The criminal’s bloody flesh mixed with ruptured bones were deflected everywhere; on the ground, on the wall, on the glass, on the students. With the bulk of a walking twig, it was bizarre for it to have held that a lot of mass in amounts. The oddity did not stop there. The hellish nightmare was just starting.

Chunks of flesh unnaturally began to accumulate. It seemed to have some kind of magnetic element in them, for that pile of flesh formed into a glutinous, horrid entity. A nauseating smell was released at the same time.

Senses ablaze, those who were at the front lines retreated in an instant. Saving their own asses from who knows what the monstrosity ahead would do to them. Some that were petrified could do nothing but gawp at what seemed to be a gelatinous creature. The unfortunates watched as several elongated limbs were generated. The warning that went with it came a little too late.

Tentacle-like features wrap itself around vulnerable students needless their state of confusion. Instinctively they thrashed about in attempt to free themselves. Its sticky substances null their beatings however, adhesively absorbing the effects.

“Everyone should join forces and put everything they’ve learned to practical use. Otherwise, you’ll really get killed!”

Despite the gentle reminder, many ignore it. Fear was clouding their minds: The drive to flee the arena was great. True, they will die if the aspect of teamwork is not applied. True, they will not pass this exam.

But failing did not matter anymore.

It was living.

Toshiro cursed at the luck he was having. His remaining comrades wanted to flee, banging the glass wall to plead for their existing life. It was futile. The exam would not end until the prisoner lay on the ground dead or they, themselves, gets killed in action.

Pulling out his weapon of choice ready in hand, Toshiro charges at the creature. His plan was simple:  
Distract the creature by slashing its elongated limbs to pieces.

He was unsure whether the others were watching him, but he needed to act fast. The creature was getting restless. Through actions, Toshiro hoped his group members grasp the conveyed message so they can proceed to weaken it. Time was of the essence — were they to make it through.

Perhaps he had been too confident with this tactic. Or perhaps he had been underestimating the severity of the situation. Either way, the jelly-like creature was smarter than it appears to have led.

The once captured members were suddenly thrown in his direction. Toshiro with effort dodge the hurled members to which the creature had served as ammo. The sound of flesh rammed against the glass wall ain’t pretty. It was clearly a distraction, and a deception Toshiro had fallen right into.

It happened all too fast. A second ago he was on the ground, sidestepping and evading the lashing tentacles waiting for him. And now, before he knew it, he no longer feels the dirt ground but the current of air cloaking his form. _The creature swatted Toshiro like a fly!_ Such unforeseen movement. Finding his blind spot through multitude of jabs before striking the moment he became utterly exposed. The blow knocked the sword from his grasp.

_‘So this is the cunning of these bastards,’_ mused the boy in the midst of emergency, unfazed.

Toshiro swerved his body, avoiding the strong gust from forcing his impact with the wall, and land safely onto the dirt once more. While he recovered from the aftershock, few members – despite the injuries they sustained – stood their ground. They were willing to fight until the end. Attacking the creature from various directions and angles, brute kicking and thrashing, and zaiphon administered here and there. They were fast, yes, but their actions merely angered it more. With just one swipe from the creature, they were easily thrown off their game.

Shot like bullets the minority were, again in the same manner. Not at Toshiro. But at those who were at the wall. At the ones who lost all hope.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a certain corridor, military personnel had gathered in lines waiting for their guest of honour to arrive. Salutations were heard as soon as a group of black and gold clad officers marched in, the sounds of their boots alerting the lower soldiers of their presence.

“Welcome and thank you for coming, Chief of Staff Ayanami,” greeted one of the senior officers. “We are pleased that you have come to attend this year’s final examinations.”

There was no answer from this group of individuals. Simply kept a neutral face, they followed the officer politely.

Earlier on Chief Ayanami and the Black Hawks, a unit led by said man himself, had disembarked from Ribidzile, the military’s first class aircraft. There were chatters about this year’s candidates from officers but were paid no care. Despite the reason their being here was to find a Begleiter for the Chief of Staff.

“How are the students this year?” asked Ayanami the female officer as he and the others entered the observation room. “Do they have some backbone in them?”

The officer opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted. A student was thrown against one of several window walls. Ayanami turned to its dome and found Shuri Oak banging on the glass wall screaming for help. He was briefed of his involvement. Is this boy supposed to be the son of the noble Oak family?

“How unsightly,” Ayanami coldly remarked.

The chief had seen enough. Had it not been for Chairman Miroku’s order, he would not have waste his time witnessing this embarrassment. Much less attending this pathetic excuse of recruitment. None of the candidates offered satisfactory results. Yet, one item of noteworthy interest held him behind.

Out of the erected domes, two drew his attention. Left stood in one arena was a lone blond much too lean to bear a weapon. Ayanami thought little of the candidate. The situation didn’t exactly put him at a disadvantage, despite standard belief.

Apparently the prisoner assigned for Group B, as the female obligingly informed, was playing tricks with their minds judging from the cautious distance between them. It was no surprise at all. The criminal they were given initially has a record of practicing black magic. His ability is that of enabling his entire physique to change at free-will into appalling creatures within the beholder’s eyes, the type of consternation where it affects his victims’ mentality. Rather a cowardly deed he views it.

A good number, if not severe, led to cases of hallucinations, otherwise led to fatal cases of suicides. But all that points to murder, simply murder. How the wretched man laugh at their folly. Of course, outsiders see his true appearance than those within his zone. As long as one can extinguish the fear instilled, the criminal will devolve back into just a man. Petty as their kind comes by.

It appears there is a handicap right from the outset — weapons are useless at this point on, that blond should have realized before now. How will the boy fare indeed.

The other dome piquing his intrigue belonged to that of Shuri Oak’s, once more brought into consideration. Albeit in a different light.

Three individuals remained well alive and active in it – the Oak and two others the chief do not recognize. Amongst them was a short brunet with green eyes. Captivating, big emerald eyes. It reminded him of that person a long time ago, a damn long time ago. Ayanami watches on as the brunet swung his zaiphon expertly, his eyes never leaving the criminal. It was remarkable-

Ayanami caught himself, displeased at his own train of thought.

He could not understand much less comprehend the… engrossment. The anticipation of what exactly, he doesn’t know. Expectation? He was, quite frankly, _drawn_ to the boy. The chief shook the thought further away. He refuses to believe the irrefutable pull. Not when the boy was hesitating.

The criminal was trapped around the neck. Zaiphon could be as sharp as it could be blunt, the boy would have finished the job either way. Yet he choose none. He continued to stare, stare at the criminal.

The boy was hesitating. No doubt about it. His expression impassive but his hand shook with uncertainty. Never in his life did the Chief of Staff feel utter disappointment.

* * *

The energetic group known as Group B moments ago was reduced to an immobilized group, leaving only one youth left standing. With just one, it was clear they would not pass this. They would not survive this. Not until the convict lay subjugated, lay waste as they were designed to.

There merely stood Toshiro in awe and confounded. Things were looking grim.

The mass criminal-turned-monster ahead, armed with lashing tentacles, gazed upon the pale blond with cold, blank eyes. The look it gave was emotionless. A shiver ran down his spine. Staring right into that blankness was like losing all at sea. The very vast blue darkness one could easily succumb to.

Toshiro could feel his body shake uncontrollably, breath uneven and knees threatening to buckle. It was through sheer will power he didn’t collapse. Negative emotions however began to course inside him, confidence little by little drained out of him. But he knew he had to stand tall. He was not that powerless, weak of a child he used to be anymore. He had become stronger now.

Strong enough to push this bitterness and despair reign within his heart. Strong enough so he could have the power to save others, unlike the gods that did nothing to save those people and the country back then.

Dashing for his sword slid not too far away Toshiro went for the creature again. It was time to go all out: There is no room for mistakes now. Deftly Toshiro swung the weapon to and fro, hacking away a handful of tentacle limbs in his wake. Eyes never leaving the creature, he anticipated its attack before connecting the momentum with a counter.

Strings of greenish zaiphon were then summoned. Face to face with the creature Toshiro wrapped his zaiphon around it. The creature gave no struggle however; it simply locked eyes with the teen. He was, of course, dumbfounded by this. Dismissing the oddity, Toshiro managed to force the creature into submission by tightening his zaiphon’s hold.

One thing left was to finish this lowlife off.

The creature watched him, and he it. But its gaze was no longer empty and void as before. It had a strange glint in its eyes, a pleading sparkle. Suddenly it became too difficult to execute this simple task. For animal-like blank eyes are now filled with the life of a little man.

And Toshiro froze.

Simply, he froze.

Toshiro stare right through those orbs. Orbs withhold the universe that are emotions and links to a soul, as if telling him he retains still his disposition that of a mere human. A human that had done many wrong things not because he wanted to but because he couldn’t resist the temptation. He was not a criminal, he had only sinned. He does not deserve this cruel punishment.

**“The exam is not over,”** spoke a stern voice over the intercom. It doesn’t take a second to recognize the voice belongs to their pony-tailed teacher.

It broke his stupor, in time for him to realize his grip around the creature went lax. Toshiro faced forward, eyes on the target. Grip resuming its hold.

**“To what reason do you need to hold back? I’ve told you that he must be killed,”** Lloyd said. **“If you don’t, you will fail.”**

Toshiro remains quiet. His attention fully fixed onto the creature now – he really needs to get this over with. Just when he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Toshiro noticed, what appears to be the creature’s mouth began to move. Surprised him it did… the words it uttered so clearly.

With glasses glistened white Toshiro ordered his zaiphon to loosen its ensnare. Brilliant zaiphon mizzled into mist as his sword stabbed into the depth of the earth with it.

“I withdraw.”

Toshiro turned his back from the creature, now revert back into its original form. It was an impertinent faux pas. By far the worst indiscretion one could possibly commit. He dare to meet his professor’s distant eyes.

The man was rather disappointed. “I refuse to take his life.” Though disappointment fails to even describe his disapproval of him. “If failing the exam prevents me from killing this man, then so be it.” Toshiro demonstrated an expression so firm, hesitation none evident in his judgment. “I –”

Suddenly there was movement. Toshiro shifts into action not a moment too soon.

With a flick of the wrist, dozen green lines shot up from underneath in an enneagonal circle. It wrap its vinery-like form steadfast on its quarry. Sets of teals alight Toshiro clenched his hand tight and with synchronized precision his zaiphon mimics the gesture. There was a passing struggle before becoming an albatross at the other end.

Toshiro widened his eyes in shock, having felt a presence looming behind him, he hardly had the chance to move out of the way. Arms held up to block whatever was making a fast on him. His eyes caught a glimpse of abrupt red, somehow warning him he shouldn’t be in its way. But nothing happened.

He turned to its source finding a group of uniform clad officers. A snowy white haired man with a peak cap drew his attention. With unique set of amethysts that seem to slit ever so dangerously, similar to how a snake stare intently at its prey before the pounce, Toshiro was sure he was the one responsible. Not to mention the air of authority the man gave off, clearly signifies high rank.

Time as though had slowed for a brief moment. For voices seemed to have travelled long distance away. Toshiro could barely hear what has been said. The group of men appeared before him were _the_ army’s chief executive officers!

Awestruck, Toshiro was awestruck. He grimaced.

Much as the opportunity presents itself, he however had to dismiss the swell of pride that came along with it. He would have liked to preen at the honour of appealing to their attention. Declaring defeat is the same as failing, after all.


	3. The Aftermath (Resolutions)

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

* * *

The final examination came to an end later that mid-afternoon. The groups whom had completed the exam at an earlier phase were allowed to recover from their life-threatening trial. Group A was one of them comprising only a Teito Klein and a Mikage Celestine who passed.

Tarrying outside both teenagers watched as medics, coming in and out the hall, carry the wounded heading towards the infirmary. Less than half out of each respective group made it by the looks of it. There were no deaths or the fatally injured, thankfully, recorded this year.

As time elapse, still there was no sign for one Toshiro Rolfe.

Mikage and Teito had been waiting for his arrival since the end of their turn. They were beginning to worry whether he would really make it. Hoped the blond isn’t one of the victims. Eventually the friends spot the teenager they were waiting on. Though there were scratches and dirt on his being, Toshiro was alive and well.

Mikage rushed over with Teito following behind. Relieve was obvious as they came to greet him, gladness evident too despite Teito’s attempt at a straight face. Toshiro seemed to be troubled however. Furrowed eyebrows and eyes deep in thinking illustrate it.

“Why are you acting all depressed now?” Mikage asked curiously at his pensive blond, snapping said bespectacled in question back to reality. “I’m sure you did great!”

Toshiro gave no response. When he did, it was with measured omission.

“You two,” he began. “Do you have any idea, a reason, the Chief of Staff interfere with the exam? As far as I know of, there had not been any intervention taken from the staffs in years.”

And of course the enquiry was within reason; there was talk. The chief’s actions fundamentally raise questions in everyone. What kind of person this man is exactly? Was he not this infamous daunting figure of a leader? Had he gone soft?

Mikage gave a shrug. “What’s important is that Teito saved my life. I really thought I was a goner! Right, Tei –”

He was forced to stopped midway. The cheery look Mikage offer twisted into concern as the brunet he turned to was lost in thought. He was silent too, oddly silent, since Toshiro first addressed the query.

“Is something wrong?”

“That man…” Teito brought up his fingers to his chin.

There was something peculiar about that man. From the moment Teito saw him. His gut feeling told him he had seen him before. He can’t seem to remember when or where.

“Don’t worry, Teito!” Mikage said optimistically. “Whatever it was, I’m sure it’ll come back to you.”

Teito, however, remains quiet.

“Pardon the interruption. I would like to stay and chat, I do, but I do not intend to linger. If there is nothing to add on, I rather take my leave then.” Toshiro added, after much deliberation; “Need I prompt that Shigure-sensei requested our student file report before graduation?”

“Crap…” Teito looked flustered. “I forgot to hand in my report to him. Why didn’t you remind me, Mikage!”

“Ehh? Why’re you putting all the blame on me?” countered Mikage. “You’re the one who agreed we should wait for Toshiro here to finish! Don’t deny it, Teito. You were worried.”

“Shut up!”

And the banters went on.

“Children, please…” Toshiro frowned, unimpressed at their display of maturity.

“Yes, I appreciate the fact that the two of you are willing to wait for me, but there is no need to go through all that trouble for a single person. The reason why this had turn to… I have no idea. In any event, pass the message to other eligible candidates would you kindly. The list on the noticeboard hasn’t been updated for groups C and E.”

Teito turns sharply back at Toshiro. His green eyed gaze was as hostile as their first meeting. “So you’re giving orders now?” he spat, looking cantankerous.

The latter raised a refined eyebrow. “How can an act of goodwill possibly be an order?” Toshiro said, waiting for Teito to subside his misconception. But he was too stubborn to own up his fault.

“…Well, I’m going back to the dorms,” Mikage announced before turning to Teito. “You better hand that report. I did mine~" He winked. “And you said I’m not being serious enough.”

Toshiro ignored another round of verbal debate, hinting it would go physical, from the two as he set his course towards the faculty office. He might as well take up Lloyd’s offer. Knowing the professor, Toshiro was sure he would get an earful from the man. Better not make him wait.

* * *

Chief of Staff Ayanami had learnt that out of 500 candidates that took the Begleiter Exam, only 19 students have passed. Apparently this year’s cohort produced fine soldiers, of course that boy, Teito Klein – the chairman’s pupil – was amongst them. That boy from Group B as well.

Toshiro Rolfe was his name.

To think he was incapable of summoning zaiphon was a mistake. Misleading one’s perception with that seemingly frail, willowy body; it was inevitable taking him too lightly. Not often does the chief underestimate a promising individual. What surprises Ayanami, though, was that he uses defensive zaiphon. He assumed the blond was another offensive user, considering the direct and straightforward approach he took. And yet recklessness doesn’t seem to describe him.

Nevertheless the method proved to be successful in overcoming such substantial artifice. Top that with a wily prowess demonstrated. Surprises rarely do visit Ayanami.

The boy show no clemency whatsoever. Took into his own hand and execute the judgment of death justified upon the criminal. It was exhilarating. To be honest, he was quite impressed. A shame the military does not have a use for such exhibition these days.

Different is to be said with Teito Klein however.

Indeed the boy has potential but the hesitation he bear led to Ayanami’s frustration. He acted without thinking. Killing the group’s target and triggering uncalled for interference in the exam. If only he was firm – such that bold expression translating his obstinate, proud and guiltless demeanour – Teito Klein will not doubt his obligation.

What was done is done: A leader needs not to question his actions. He trusted his instinct, and instincts told him to repeat yet another offence towards his self-image.

 _‘I suppose I should conduct an interview with that boy.’_ To what extent can the blond surprise him? Toshiro Rolfe seemed like a bright fellow. Morals probably blinded him between obvious wrong and obscure right. _‘Perhaps he is more than meets the eye.’_

That, Ayanami intends to ascertain. It would be a shame to let this one go unattended. For now, there are other affairs to attend to. Personal matters come second.

There was to be a meeting that late afternoon. Bringing one of his subordinates, Lieutenant Major Hyuuga – a black haired man never seen without his distinctive and borderline against uniform regulation shades – the Chief of Staff departed from the temporary room where his personal unit, the Black Hawks, occupied at the moment and marched towards the designated area.

Hyuuga freely let out a yawn, showing his accumulated boredom as they strode along the corridors. “Ne, Aya-tan, I’m curious,” he spoke, straightening upwards from his slouched position. “I understand why you do that to Teito, but why not him? Is it because that boy wears glasses, hmm?”

“Whether he wears eyewear or not, that is irrelevant,” the chief answered coolly.

“Aww… Don’t say that. I can change these lenses to clearer ones if you like. Wonder how I’d look in them though.”

This time Ayanami did not answer. They reached their destination as the doors to the conference room opened.

Finding Chairman Miroku and other senior officers present, the meeting commences. Discussions about the Eye of Mikhail went into session with the chairman leading the discourse whilst displaying the royal necklace of Raggs brought during his speech.

The necklace made from bronze was unique itself, presenting the humble imperial insignia the fallen kingdom once were. Its middle hollowed where a red jewel called the Eye of Mikhail was once positioned. Through it, this jewel symbolizes God’s divine protection. After the Raggs War, however, the Eye went missing.

Supposedly only blood relatives can control this power. The military performed autopsies on all of Raggs’ royalty to search the stone, but none had it. Thus one of the reasons why army based institution was training cadets in creating strong and excellent candidates to host the Eye.

And it seems Chairman Miroku advocated Teito Klein as one of the potential vessels.

As the discussed matter went underway, Ayanami sensed a presence. The kind that promised blood. He turned to see a distraught Teito Klein. Blind rage overtook the brunet’s whole being as hatred flowed into him like some sort of adrenaline. He could see it in his eyes. _Blood lust._ The boy readied his zaiphon for sure intent - a means of ambush was it? - to direct an attack at him.

Albeit alerting the others of their uninvited guest, Teito Klein all the same waste no time and charges in. Offensive zaiphon raised he leapt towards the chief. Before he could actually lay a finger on said person, Hyuuga intercepts and immediately disarm the boy. Locking his hold on top of him, Teito was left crushed under the weight of the bigger man.

“Don’t do that,” Hyuuga said lightly as Teito trashed about to get free. “If you stand against Aya-tan, I’ll have to kill you.”

Still the brunet move violently away from his clutches. Teito could not accept defeat. When he chanced upon the conversation, saw the necklace came into view, at once fragments of his dreams came bursting. Resurfaces as unpleasant memories and massive headaches hits his amnesiac mind. The clank of dangling loosed metals sounded nostalgic.

That was when Teito saw his younger self watched as men clothed in uniform surround a man in garbs wearing that particular ornament. Their leader swung his sword at the older brunet and struck him down. Blood poured from his wound, draping the white earth with the colour of red.

He was uncertain but something told him the brunet was his father. _His father._ The literal same man constantly appearing in his dreams lay there lifeless and dead on his pool of blood. All this time… his father’s murderer was right under his nose. Right in front of him. In this exact room!

“Why were you aiming for me?”

Ayanami demanded with calculating eyes. He received no answer from the boy. Instead a glare of unmistakable hatred in those two green orbs stared defiantly at the older man, refusing to answer. A feeling of déjà vu hit him. Wasn’t he, the silver youth cogitated, that sklave that was picked up in Raggs.

At once officers without delay stormed inside the conference room. They took the rebel into custody, safeguarding him from further means of assault intended towards the Chief of Staff.

“Take him away,” was the order. “Until I go there to get him, keep him in prison. If he happens to know something, make him spill everything.”

* * *

Nearing the bunk bed, Toshiro freely let himself fall onto the thin uncomfortable mattress with a thud. He ignored its lack of softness as gradually weak fatigue overcomes his whole body. It appears that the action and excitement for one day was enough for him, most due to the exam earlier on. The day had drained him well.

Lain there on his back Toshiro heaved a weary sigh. Maybe he should go up to his own share of the bed. Since his bunkmate was nowhere to be seen, Toshiro may have to overlook their agreement for once.

His gaze found not the usual ceiling wall but metal webbings of the upper bed. Felt more and more like a prison the longer he stared. It was an odd feeling. It was an acceptable change. He let his mind wander then. A frown eventually overtook him. He remembered what the criminal had said. He chided himself for allowing its influence to sway him.

It was ambiguous at first but Toshiro could tell the foreign words were familiar. The criminal spoke a lost language. Language he never expected to hear again since its eradication some time after the war. For unmeant words, a paltry jeer, his secure judgment had been absolutely affected.

Toshiro was determined to pass the exam with his own strength. The efforts, the studying and the betterment of his weakness he had worked hard in his life; he was prepared for the unexpected. But when he heard those words – _those words_ – his mind changed in an instant.

**_“Church scum. I smell you.”_ **

Raised by without doubt a loving family who emphasizes compassion and kindness Toshiro was. He permanently tarnished the one good thing that reminded him too much of home. Empathy.

If he were to take a life, be it an order or be there no other options presented, he would duly do so. Only with a scant and just an ounce of compassion, if it could be granted. Not with a cruelty so distant. And yet, his deed - plain massacre. Done out of spite.

At first Toshiro felt nothing. Took a good while for it to sunk, for the numb to wore away as realization dawned and left him in utter devastation.

The criminal had no permission to attack his origin, to mock his family. His hands shook with trepidation at the weight of the crime. It felt right. It felt righteous. _A retribution._ He had rather enjoyed it.

His hands still shook. Yet to cease.

_“What were you thinking? Failing than killing? What on earth happened back there!”_

That was what Professor Lloyd had accosted when Toshiro agreed to respect his request of meeting him. When your practical class teacher said he wanted to personally see you, expect something important he had to discuss.

Toshiro had no answer to give. Neither an answer he could give to himself. He remained quiet and muted, bearing his ears and listen to reprimands from the veteran educator. The professor has his concerns for his students. He has his concerns for Toshiro: He could have fallen victim to that criminal’s desperation.

_“Kill or be killed. Hunt or be the hunted. Many times I mentioned this in class. We both know you understood this simple concept perfectly fine, but why didn’t you apply it in that precise situation?”_

_“I was baiting, sir.”_

_“While it is true that your target was quite the trickster, and I can see the reasoning behind your decision, that was unnecessary. To tell the truth, it was rather disproportionate for the military to assign them to students. Meddling in the dark arts is always an ugly affair._

_Nonetheless, as soldiers, you are expected to figure out an efficient way to apprehend the target. I might not agree to your reckless behaviour, but I do admit it was smart of you. You handled it well._ _”_

Toshiro was unsure what to make of the man’s admission. Age and experience may mellowed Lloyd over the years, could take a joke or two, but he do not josh. Was it even possible? Were this allowed, Shuri would have passed the exam as well. Although poor term sparks between him and Teito and Mikage, they were a decent group. But learning Shuri had tried to beg for his life and run away, perhaps he is not a good example to argue his case.

Regardless, life moves on with the military. The qualified will graduate and newer applicants will be enlisted while the failures either try again or abandon their dreams and hope at the closed door of what used to be an aspiration. One should appreciate the little things. Toshiro might as well take up this prospect as his second chance.

* * *

Seated with columns of documents lay arranged on the desk, Ayanami was reviewing a number of files in an attentive manner. Particularly at Teito Klein’s files, the cadet who had attacked him a few hours ago. It kept him occupied after dismissing ample dossiers; they were worthless and insipid.

True enough, the green eyed brunet was indeed the Raggs sklave as he had conjectured.

Without a doubt the boy has prowess in his offensive zaiphon, a certainty he would have no trouble killing their criminal. The boy hesitated however. Ayanami finished for him, had done him a favour in fact. And yet he decided to attack him. Ungrateful vermin. The act of mutiny against him pose a series of questions.

 _‘Why hadn’t Teito Klein engaged before the exam? A private opportunity he wanted perhaps.’_ Ayanami idly wondered. ‘ _Doesn_ _’t explain the open spectacle during the meeting. It’s possible he purposely lay in wait to eavesdrop and caught us off guard.’_

What is it that he was really after? What was Teito Klein’s true motive? Does he know something about the Eye of Mikhail?

The chief continued to mull over. _‘If so… it was a vain and feeble attempt.’_

He placed the report file down and reached out to pick another – Toshiro Rolfe’s file. This he didn’t consider garbage. Ayanami was still interested in knowing what the blond was capable of. Hence the reason he ordered one of the inferiors to call upon the boy to see him tonight. It would be nice if he could make the most out of Toshiro Rolfe and turn him into one of his pawns to use for disposal.

While waiting for the scheduled time, Ayanami settled on skimming through said boy’s file. The lad was certainly a surprise. The chief learned that he came from District Six, a land once part of Raggs. Surely the people of Raggs who were not slain during the war were enslaved. Why did he and his family were rule out from the list?

…Unless, of course, they supported the Barsburg Empire. But that was highly unlikely.

There was a knock at the door interrupting Ayanami’s contemplation as Konatsu Warren entered the room.

“Ayanami-sama, I have the information about Teito Klein that you needed.”

The blond begleiter went towards his leader once Ayanami grant him approval. He gave the man the concern report he was carrying. It was as thin as the initial report.

“Not much useful information is known about Teito-kun other than what we already knew, sir,” Konatsu summarized his findings. “It seems that he doesn’t have many friends save for Mikage Celestine, the one who survived in Teito-kun’s group. Though as of late, as claimed by others, there’s another student that has befriended the two.”

The chief brushed his fingers against the document, turning over the pages as he glanced through. So the boy was an orphan, an ex-battle sklave and Miroku’s student. “Who is it?” Ayanami later on enquired after setting the report with the rest of its file. Maybe those friends of his could be exploited.

“The cadet’s name is Toshiro Rolfe, sir.”

That single sentence was enough to rouse the silver haired man’s ever growing curiosity. An unknown twisted smirk crept onto Ayanami’s features then. Things were getting interesting… He would have to personally investigate the boy. Who knows what else are still hidden in that boy.

There was a sudden uncanny air in the room, and Konatsu did not like the look on his superior’s face. “Konatsu,” he flinched at the sound of Ayanami’s voice, quickly returning back to being attentive. “I want you to perform a thorough background check on him. If you found any results of the boy, report it to me immediately.”

The begleiter found it odd at the task he was given. Does this Toshiro Rolfe have anything to do with Teito Klein’s ongoing problem? Theorize all he can but Konatsu did not raise any questions, simply following the chief’s command. He saluted as his response and made his way out of the room.

Just when Konatsu was about to reach the doorknob, Major Hyuuga without warning burst inside the room with his jolly attitude lightening the mood. “Ah, there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere,” directing his statement at the Chief of Staff before glancing down to meet Konatsu’s startled gaze. “Ehh, Konatsu, didn’t expect you to be here.”

Said begleiter recomposed himself and gave an exasperated sigh.

“I should be the one to ask you the same thing. Shouldn’t you be working on those reports?” Konatsu berated his superior. “Honestly, Lieutenant Commander, we’ll get in trouble if you continue to neglect it at this rate.”

The superior merely wave a hand.

“Now, now. You know I’m not good at that sort of thing. It’s soo boring! Makes me want to cut somebody up,” Major Hyuuga said. “That’s why I have you to do it for me.”

Their faces mere inches apart and that playful grin earn the Begleiter a slight bright tone from his fair, pinkish skin. Wasn’t enough for Konatsu to let him win their one-sided argument though.

Before the lieutenant could say another witty remark, a swift breeze past by him. Jolt of pain then was suffered inflicted by what felt like a braided cord.

Ayanami eyed his shades wearing subordinate authoritatively. “Finish off your work, Hyuuga.”

* * *

Strange. It was all too strange.

The hallway was quiet – abnormally too quiet – much to Toshiro’s liking.

Prior that early evening, having been awakened from his minor repose, Toshiro discovered officers had entered the student house. With the rummaging of drawers and the likes, coming from the left side of the dormitory as his only indication, he understood that a cadet’s belongings were being confiscated. Meddling typical individuals secretly poke their noses into where they shouldn’t.

Toshiro minded his own business: It was a clear sign trouble was brewing. It had nothing to do with him besides. But when he heard murmurs hearsay Teito Klein’s arrest, confusion wash over him. It was preposterous. The feeling was unsettling Toshiro.

One of his peers chose to call on him at the spur of the moment. “Ayanami-sama wishes to see you,” he informed, “scheduled an appointment-- Waiting in his office. Better go quick. Kishimoto-senpai damn well owes me for this!”

If it weren’t for the rush, Toshiro would had him take a setback. Explain this talk about  officers rummaging through Teito’s possessions, seizing them. He wouldn’t be walking down the hallway.

Toshiro didn’t know what he felt then; excitement, guilt and anxiety mixed into one. Uncomfortable turning a blind eye on those officers’ doings and Teito’s indefinite outcome; excited to meet the reputable military strategist for a second time; anxious for a probable admittance, to which he doubted and yet hold on to the hope, into the Black Hawks. He was not feeling so well and dandy at the moment, one thing for sure.

His once warm hands are now cold and clammy. This was taking him too long, far too long. As if some force was forestalling his advances. Forever trapped in this maze. He should have listened to it.

Every step that Toshiro took was nerve-wrecking. He could practically hear the thump of his heartbeat in this silent part of the academy. Toshiro had his misgivings. His heart and soul was on board with the appointment reserved, but his head was full with thoughts on Teito. Images of the previous occurrence played in his vision, similar to how a movie was being presented on a screen, accompanying his tread. Maybe that was the cause of his distress.

Of course, the brain is a far more complex mechanism to fathom despite being simply tissues and muscles.

After some time, Toshiro stopped. He felt his body become rigid. Both hands clenched into fists, applying pressure as his nails dug deep into his skin. A part of him felt there was no going back were he to twist open that doorhandle. This might be life-changing. He convinced himself it was an ordinary interview. Vain it was, he knew. Slowly he releases his grip and inhaled a lungful of air to subside the stiffness.

Gaining his cool poise, Toshiro knocked on the door. Automatically a salute escapes his mouth once he entered.

"Toshiro Rolfe, reporting as instructed, sir!”

Greeting his sight was Chief Ayanami sitting at his table, signing some paperwork, along with Major Hyuuga standing beside him. Toshiro stood confidently, determined not to show any signs of wavering.

“You wished to see me, sir?”

“Ooo~ we have a guest?” the taller man said first. He had this smile on his face that was no more than a slit above his chin. It seemed pleasant enough but Toshiro wondered how someone can smile like that. He turned to his leader with a hurtful look, “You didn’t tell me you were expecting anyone.”

The silver haired man ignored him. “At ease, soldier.”

The youthful man’s tone was devoid of emotion. Monotonous and cold and yet firm. Toshiro couldn’t help but feel the power of its timber in the way that he spoke. It cause a chill to run down his spine. No wonder the man deserve the utmost respect from others and feared by.

“Have a seat,” told Ayanami after he finished signing one last paper, looking up from his work.

Toshiro cut down sharply, “Thank you, sir.” He made his way to the turned chair facing him.

There was a sudden urge to get away as he felt his every movement were being watched closely by hidden eyes. He couldn’t explain why, probably uneasiness affecting his judgment, but he had the need to get away. Every part of his being said so.

He forced himself despite that. Press his mediocre self to resurface. Compel his body to stay. Push and fight away the apprehension. But it did not hide the discomfort. It did not hide the fear.

Truly, he had stumble upon a lion’s den.

“First of all, I’d like to congratulate you for passing the exam.” A pair of cold amethysts locks its stare against wary blue-green hues.

Toshiro could feel the gaze looked deep through his soul, as though trying to force its way in bit by bit, to make him spill any secret he holds. The chief broke the gaze. Toshiro watch the man fingered through sheets of documents searching for a file, assuming it was his, and turned a few pages.

“It seems that you possess quite remarkable talent in swordsmanship as well as controlling zaiphon. Good grades to boot none less,” Ayanami commented. “I am certain you will be placed under good care. Have you decided on what unit you hoped to be in?”

Was this the reason he was summoned? To be ask the unit he wanted to apply for?

Toshiro kept the inquiries to himself, refraining himself to avoid stating improper questions carelessly. It will be considered an offense. Not something he wishes to risk the consequences willy-nilly.

“I am honoured to receive such kind words from you, sir,” started Toshiro humbly, confidence slowly returning. “Though, frankly, I have no particular division that I have in mind.” He raised his gloved hand to cross over his heart.

“As a cadet, alike most yearns for, I simply wish to become a Begleiter to serve and assist my superior. I will be content to whatever unit I am to be positioned. So long as I fight and serve for the greater good of the country, in the name of Barsburg, that is more than enough--”

“Whoa there, boy,” a voice not of the chief interjected. “You don’t have to use fancy words like that, you know! Drop the formalities.”

“Remember that conversation we had about interrupting me, Hyuuga?” Ayanami said, silencing his subordinate before turning to Toshiro. “Although you have a bright future ahead of you, it’s quite discouraging you don’t have high ambitions of what you want to become. Getting yourself into trouble all the more may also affect your application, regardless of your status as a brilliant student or not.”

The man leaned in closer, interlocking his fingers to make a bridge without removing their eye contact. “Are you one of those people perhaps?”

Toshiro gulped. Judging from the way things are, was he in some sort of trouble? “I beg to differ, sir. I have no reason to commit an offense or the likes neither to the school body nor its students.”

It was true. For all his academy life had he never once broke the rules. Well, he did once wander around past curfew… That was beside the point!

“If I had, I would immediately appeal for my transgression.”

“I see. Then are you familiar with a Teito Klein?” The man spoke with an element of query, questioning than before. “I heard that you are acquainted with him.”

Toshiro was puzzled by this sudden change but he nodded his head. Ayanami continue to stare at him then, as though analyzing his form to see his reaction before expressing his next question, “Are you aware that he had confronted me?”

The words hit him like a pang in his chest. Toshiro felt the world spun. The colour drained out of his face were he could see himself now.

“…Pardon?”

Yes, he heard what the man said clearly. So very clearly. But was he hearing it right? Teito Klein… _rebelled?_ Toshiro did not know how to react or what to say for this. The information was new by his ears, grasping the reason behind the appearance of officers was to be the brunet’s mutiny.

Why would Teito do such a thing? Was he unsatisfied for the fact that the Chief of Staff had interfered? He didn’t seem the type to be easily offended by petty reasons despite being, Toshiro admitted, a defiant little kid. Does Mikage have a part in this? Since they are friends, without question he would stood by Teito’s side and support him. It doesn’t surprise Toshiro if they complot on doing reckless advances. All because in the name of friendship.

The chief closed his mouth shut. He does not like to repeat himself. “I assume that you know the consequences of these actions,” he pressed on.

“I… I…” The blond could hear his voice tremble.

Toshiro knew exactly the penalty of the offending crime – interrogation, a slow process of torture. Of course, a torture is not a torture if it won’t work. Torture depends on the person, not the torture itself, and vice versa.

If one fails to give an answer, by all means, they would use force. One must be cautious, especially when dealing with an interrogator who is proficient in his job. Their punishment will be worse than death; such a punishment befitting a deserter.

Toshiro took a deep breath before he spoke, dismissing all negative thoughts and compose himself to remain civilized.

“I know of him, yes, but we are no more close to friends but mere acquaintances. Even so,” he looked down the floor, avoiding direct contact for a moment. “I truly did not know of his… His rebellion.”

The word came out more like a whisper, grimaced at the sour taste, realizing he knew nothing at all. He felt _pathetic._ He refuses to be vulnerable. Not this time.

“Is that so…”

Ayanami’s voice was cold but less questioning than before. Toshiro chanced a look up. The man fingered through the papers which rests on his table, turning to a blank page and wrote something down which Toshiro could only guess was the findings of the interview.

“Ne, Aaaya-tan~ Are you finished yet?”

Toshiro stare at the smiling major. _‘ “…Aya-tan?” ’_ He dared not to voice this out.

The shades wearing man, who deliberately pried in (again) after being dormant during the whole session, approached him. He noticed the man had inserted something in his mouth, a white stick poking out of it.

“Want a candied apple?”

Hyuuga offered a red lollipop that he fished out of nowhere. Toshiro gaped at the older man in disbelief and back at the candy, unsure whether he should take it or not. Then he found himself fixated at the latter.

If one would say he was mesmerized… Well. He was enthralled.

 _Red_ _… Oh, the sweet colour of red. Thick hardened liquid shaped into small bite-sized confectionery. Such goodness… such syrupy goodness, melted and savoured in one’s mouth with just one taste. A taste so heavenly, it seemed… surreal._

“Major Hyuuga,” voiced the high-ranking officer threateningly, immediately ending Toshiro’s trance-like state.

The chief executive emitted an air of killing intent with his eyes slit ever so dangerously. Despite the hinting vibes, Major Hyuuga did not retract from him but kept smiling friendlily towards him instead. The feeling soon vanished when a noise was heard coming from outside. Chief Ayanami stood from his chair and headed for the balcony, curious to know what had made it.

From where he was, Toshiro could not discern the noise but he knew it was similar to clatters caused by an operating vehicle. The sound got nearer and louder, and eventually a figure of a brunet was seen riding on a hawkzile.

He opened his mouth to call out the familiar brunet’s name but the words were caught in his throat. The teen only watched as the vehicle zoomed by. In no doubt he knew the army would not let go of him that easily. Not without a fight. Not with the Chief of Staff, in particularly above all, saw this beforehand.

Ayanami raised his gloved hand – his amethysts eyes glinting dark magenta – as red, blood zaiphon encircle it. Much as the glimpse of abrupt red Toshiro saw. He launched the ominous wave of energy towards Teito Klein but a shield was quickly created by the brunet to counter the cursed zaiphon, preventing him from severe injury. The impact however was enough to harm him. But by then, the hawkzile has already sped off into the dead of the night, disappearing into the darkness to seek her tempting solace.

For a moment there Toshiro felt a sense of relief engulfed him. Teito survived the chief’s wrath. Be that as it may it did not change the reality that Teito has been marked as a traitor. By the time he left campus, search parties will assemble. The military will hunt him down.

“R-reporting!” Two officers suddenly barged in. Apparently they are the ones who were in charge of the runaway. “Teito Klein has made a jail-break! We are currently pursuing him!”

Ayanami turned around, walking away from the balcony and stare at them flatly. “Where is Chairman Miroku?” The officers saluted as they inform him the man in question was away from his office. “…Let him go then. We’ll find out soon enough,” Ayanami instructed then. He turned to the only cadet in the room, “You may be excused, soldier.”

Toshiro heeds his command and saluted, at once leaving the area. As he made his way back to the dormitory, he could not shake the feeling that there was a strange glint in the man’s eyes when their eyes met. It was as if Ayanami had begun devising a scheme in that calculative mind of his. Toshiro wondered if this is how the finest strategist of the Empire works.

Whatever it was, Chief Commander of Staff Ayanami is a man that should be feared. A man that should not be made into one’s enemy. A man he certainly dares not to defy.

* * *

It was a silent night.

No clouds were present in the darken sky, no stars in sight. The cool wind blew ever so steadily. Alas, the stillness of the night was disturbed by clatters of a revving hawkzile that accompanied the night sky. And on it was a brunet.

His white undershirt was in tatters. Some dried up blood not of his own stains the shirt like furious brush strokes. The glowing hue of recent red that was his joined in the spectacle of lining scarlets. Both his hands and feet were in shackles.

The damage done from that harmful impact earlier had Teito not having the faintest idea how long the hawkzile would last. With the engine coughing up smoke and one wing holding on the work burden of two, his fall was inevitable. It was just a matter a time. With a bit of luck he should land on other districts. Away from the accursed place known as District One.

He was tired, wounded and hurt. Suffering from unseen wounds his emotional state was unstable compare to the physical. His heart aches for answers, answers what end might ensue upon his saviour. Of what will happen to his best friend. To Mikage.

Why did Mikage have to do what he did? Why did he have to risk his life for someone like him, a mere sklave? Why did Mikage have to do such a thing? Why did he save him when he knows that he, Teito himself, can’t even protect him?

A thousand whys, a million questions. They occupied his mind. Without realizing it, fresh warm liquid rolled down his face.

Teito clenched the handle hard, gritting his teeth in frustration as the feeling welled up inside him. The fact that he was incapable, powerless to do anything, pained him. Getting Mikage involved in all of this was not his intention – Teito did not want him to become a criminal just for aiding his escape. He never expected Mikage to come for him, he never expected himself to resort using a weapon against him.

But there they were, acting like some sort of terrorist and hostage, purposely selling the make-believe to their— No, his pursuers. Of course, Teito knew the military would not buy their story but that was the least he could do for Mikage. Vouch for Mikage despite his inexorable arrest.

If only he didn’t know, things wouldn’t turn out this way. Things shouldn’t turn out this way.

But things were never that simple, is it?

Teito wished he and Mikage could have escaped together. That was selfish of him, Teito knew. Mikage has a home to return to, a family he had to protect and an honour to present them with too. Unlike him who doesn’t have a home nor a family, as far as his dreams had showed him.

 _There_ _’s no one waiting for you somewhere, is there?_

Closing his eyes Teito raked his mind for the good memories he had with Mikage. It did not help to lessen the pain in his chest but it soothes his core, smiling inwardly at the times they spent before this incident came to be.

It was just Mikage and him. Together always, never seen each other apart. Teito cherish their friendship; to the extent of sharing an oath to die together. Being friends became a new world to him. For reasons unknown, somehow, through this, an image of their new-found friend suddenly came to mind.

It wasn’t something he wanted to think right now. But… Does Toshiro know about this? About his uprising with that man Ayanami?

Teito hoped not. It would be best if that arrogant blond doesn’t. There was no need to involve him in this fray. He cannot afford to risk another life he knew anyway. There weren’t obvious attachments made between them. Good riddance too. Teito wants himself and himself only to bear his crime, not others and certainly not the people he counted as friends.

The journey was long and without doubt the night as well. But Teito had to remain conscious, had to fight the fatigued and sleepiness his body yearns for. Falling asleep is not the best option for now.

And yet…

Sleep. He needed sleep. He wanted to at least close his eyes. Feel the wind blow in his hair and soothe him, gently embrace his body-

Not good.

His mind was beginning to wander faraway. Away from the world he was living into the silence of the night that came to drown his sorrows. The last thing he knew, before he could allow his consciousness to slip, Teito listened to the sound of the engine acting as his berceuse.

* * *

In one distant part of the Barsburg Military Academy, there exists a room that dares not to be specified hidden deep inside the bowels of the establishment. The partially furnished space which consists of only a chair had been kept dark designed for interrogation procedures to be conducted. And now, it seems, the room has finally been put under good use.

Bounded on the aforesaid furniture was Mikage Celestine with his head hang low. Time had long passed since his capture, being questioned along with some torture here and there, but he refused to talk. He refuses to unveil any information about the escapee, knowing that the military would track his best friend down.

Major Hyuuga, who was on guard duty that evening, was beginning to tire from the boy’s stubbornness. He had to give some credit though for his unyielding spirit.

Not a moment too soon Chief of Staff Ayanami entered the area.

“Hi Aya-tan!” Hyuuga greeted him enthusiastically. “You know what, this kid just won’t fess up! He won’t even play with me…” he whined, expressing his boredom in the follow up. His amend was ignored by the Black Hawks leader as usual.

Behind the black haired man revealed the form of the detainee once the man neared the two. Ayanami sets his cold gaze into Mikage Celestine’s amber eyes, filled with vigor and insolence, staring up boldly at him. Sparks light up between the two, prisoner and captor.

“I was taken hostage,” Mikage persisted after he was questioned again, recurring his statement for the umpteenth time. “Even if you torture me, I have nothing to say!!”

This course of action cycled throughout their interrogation and Hyuuga was damn tired of that. He will have none of it.

Hyuuga yawned. “Keep saying that all you want, but I know you’re not telling us the whole truth. I bet you know that I know you know something that we don’t.” Celestine did not yield. He decided to try a different method then, put it up a notch to put it simply. “What about this?”

Confusion reigned at first but Mikage Celestine’s eyes grew wide, alarmed at the sight he beholds. An item held by the lieutenant major was a photograph. In the man’s hand was a photograph of his family.

“You have a cute sister~”

At an instant Mikage’s world crushed before him. They were using his family against him, his sister of all people! Just what are they planning to do with them? They have nothing to do with this!

The placating smile which rests on Hyuuga’s lips twisted into something feral.

“ _‘For my family.’_ ” was recited. “When I read that on your army application, I was deeply moved. You’ll become an excellent man of great talent.”

Ayanami continued to stare down at the boy. He saw his body stiffened, covered with a visible veil of sweat forming all over his body. Slowly Ayanami approached the silent boy from behind, placing a hand onto his shoulder before bending down. There was a lot offered in that hand — a lot of dreams, a lot of hope. He leans in close.

“That’s why I’m offering you a choice,” he breathed the words near Celestine’s left ear, making said boy’s body to shiver from the closeness. It’s almost intimate, if he weren’t radiating intimidation. “Your family…” the chief said, “Or Teito Klein.”

The boy shivered again but Ayanami did not care. He caressed his gloved fingers touching Mikage’s chin, again disregarding the fact he could feel his skeletal fingers: The bones of a shinigami; a death god – His true self.

“Choose which option you like and bring it to me.”  The implication clear. They’re all yours for the choosing: You won’t escape. He lowers his voice as he whispers his cursed mark. These words are for the boy only. “Think well. If you choose neither, you will die.”

Ayanami stood. He gave Mikage one last glance. An invitation. Biding his time, ensuring his injunction reverberate. Any moment now. The boy will comply. With his subordinate following him behind like a shadow, they left the interrogation room.

Along the corridors leading back to civilization of the academy, Hyuuga broke the silence. “So what’s next?” he asked curiously, not halting the strides both take. “What are you going to do with that lad, Aya-tan?”

Their commanding officer remained quiet. Because of his association with Teito Klein, he could be used to capture him. Because the boy showed genuine ignorance of the traitor’s uprising however, when the silver head himself personally mentioned the news, he could not use him to capture Teito Klein. He was clearly innocent.

What to do with Toshiro Rolfe, Ayanami ponders. He rather avoid a loss of great potential for the army. It was regretful indeed Teito Klein chooses to dissent, chooses to run, but it cannot be help. Another loss was unavoidable either with that accomplice of his. But that other boy, this Toshiro Rolfe — he has that aptitude.

“We’re leaving,” Ayanami quietly said.

Perhaps that boy can actually be of use after all. A delightful smirk creep on his mouth.


	4. Once Forgotten, Now Dear (I Won't Pursue You)

 

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

* * *

Toshiro woke up earlier than usual that morning. It was a Monday, the first day of the week. One more new beginning. A newer chapter for his life.

Along with the rest of the qualified cadets, he will be transferring to Hohburg Fort. He never thought he could become _this_ excited. Toshiro was practically a ball of frayed feelings. Last night’s stirred emotions and restlessness had a hand in it. He was deprived of sleep too, exhausting the opportunity to have a good, well earned rest. They were full-pledged begleiters now with a long way to go before reaching the ranks of junior officer, but it was the start of a journey.

Suppressing a yawn he stare down at the militia uniform, given the night before, which lay on his bed. There wasn’t much difference from his standard golden trimmings attire in terms of comparison, save for the usual thigh-length tunic that was replaced with an ankle-length overcoat. There was also an addition of a small half mantle emblazoned with the Barsburg Military insignia. It looked uncomfortable and restricted frankly, namely on the left side where the mantle was supposed to be hanged. But once he slipped into the garments like a glove, as if tailored perfectly to his person, they proved him otherwise. It was easy to move in as it was flexible.

Not dwelling into the matter too much, Toshiro moved on with packing up the rest of his belongings: A toothbrush and several good books fitted inside his duffel bag. Toshiro was amazed that he even _has_ anything left. He allowed an amused smile to cross but it quickly left his features.

_‘I wonder how Teito is doing…’_

It was still a mystery to him; he had yet to comprehend. There must be a reason for Teito to revolt in the first place. If he didn’t, Toshiro might have find him and Mikage making their way to greet him. Of course the latter would be the culprit who suggests it.

Initially Toshiro planned on succeeding alone. Leaving nay ties behind and advance towards the profession he longed for, but then he found these formless traces of companionship with the two. There was a sense of belonging, and it prompts his wanting to graduate together. He could picture it — Mikage would make a whole lot of deal about it and share that addictive optimistic charm of his, and Teito actually turning that upside down frown into a smile. Despite a short span of time shared, Toshiro took pleasure in getting to know them. Even if one of them happens to be at the opposing side. He looks ahead when a skulking figure caught his eye.

“Mikage-kun?”

Toshiro audibly repeated the name again as he descends, earning said boy’s attention. Mikage was behaving suspiciously, flinching at the sound of his voice. Possible that he may have caught the teen by surprise but seeing that he was not wearing the official military uniform, doubts slowly surfaces.

“What are you doing?” He walked up to Mikage. What appears to be a worn out cloak that was with him further augmented his growing suspicion by the minute.

“You scared me!”

Mikage faced him, vainly hiding the bundle of cloth from Toshiro’s field of vision. His face was slightly paled due to the sudden approach but quickly resume his perky manner, feigning innocence. “For a second there I thought you were some officer or something…” Mikage let out a relieved sigh scratching a finger near his cross-shaped scar.

Levelling his eyesight before Toshiro, Mikage notices the great change in his friend’s uniform. So this is how he will look like when he’s dressed in those clothes. Guess that he won’t be having the chance of wearing one anytime soon. Not with what that man had done to him.

Mikage shivered at the thought. He had no idea what happened last night but it was as if a  part of him was robbed, he felt… incomplete. And he was on borrowed time too. There was no way he could ever tell the blond that. “It suits you, Toshiro.” A strained smile was formed upon his lips, skilfully hiding the meaning under that fake smile.

 _God._ He hates this.

Hates it when he’s forced to hide the truth. Fake his feelings. This proves to be a big blow to him. It was eating him inside.

Toshiro had a thin line plastered on, silently debating over himself to reject his suspicions on the other. Mikage’s behaviour was atypical. Unpleasant hints — his guilt showing. He could be bombarding him with questions but he choose not to.

Toshiro mouthed a “Thank you” then before asking the other teen himself why he had not done the same. Mikage however did not answer. He still insisted on keeping the corners of his mouth turned. Toshiro didn’t pressed on. He decided to swerve the course of conversation into a new route.

“Quite an early bird, I see.” He gave Mikage an approved smile. “Good to see that there are people who values time. Most would be in bed; sleeping, dreaming and the likes. I assume you are part of that proportion. Mind if I enquire why you are up this early?”

“Well, you know… Since we’re leaving, I just thought it’d be great to see the morning sun once in a while.” Mikage laughs nervously. “W-why are you staring at me like that?”

“No particular reason.” The blond averted his gaze and brought his index finger to adjust his glasses to its proper position.

Wake up early mornings for the sole purpose to see the sun rise. Who would do that? Besides, to Toshiro anyway, the radiated ray that the sun glares in District One can be overly severe in the day than at noon. It was obviously an excuse.

“If there is something that you wish to disclose, do so. I will not ask why nor will I force you if you choose not to. But I assure you, whatever it is you are hiding; it might ease however little the burden you are carrying.”

“Huh? What’re you talking about?” Slight panic strikes Mikage. “Don’t get me wrong… It’s just that, you know, since today’s our last, I want to remember the view. I mean, as a keepsake during the years we spent here.” It wasn’t meant to have a nostalgic element in it but the words felt right. “I got to meet Teito and you here.”

Toshiro blinked, that was surprising profound considering it came from the frivolous teen he came to know. Not an answer he wanted to hear but never mind. He brought his crossed arms to chest. A keepsake, he said?

“Personally, I digress to your outlook. I do not have any fond or significant memories of this place. Never put any thought into it. Then again,” he closed his eyes for a brief moment in thought, before its gaze softened. Toshiro offered him a serene expression. “I suppose meeting you and Teito-kun might be of that memory.”

Amber irises retracted as the eyes grew wide. Mikage was taken aback. It was such a touching thing to say coming from Toshiro he felt tears about to flow from its banks. That was it. He couldn’t lie to the teen in front of him; he couldn’t hide through this stupid façade anymore. He should know. At least Toshiro should know he was leaving.

“Heh, you got me.” Mikage let out a heavy sigh, ignoring the questioning look on his friend’s fine face. “Guess you already know by now that Teito fled the academy, don’t you? Well… I’m guilty too.”

Gaze glints scrutiny, the other raised an eyebrow. “Why, may I ask, do you say that?”

“Because I swiped a hawkzile for him.”

Mikage winces. He brace himself, waiting to be the subject of reprimand under Toshiro’s mercy. Confusion wore the other’s face before comprehension finally overcomes him.

“Surely you are joking. Tell me you are--” Toshiro demanded dourly, only to have the other attest to it with a simple nod. “What? _No?_ Then, last night…?”

Mikage knew that the pale blond had not taken the news too well. “But you know what? Word is that he crashed near the 7th District. Teito would probably take refuge in the church there. I’m planning on going there to see if he’s okay and bring him back. We can explain it was just a little misunderstanding--”

“You idiot!” Toshiro huffed.

So those suspicions were right all along. What Toshiro feared the most came to unfold: Mikage act upon impulse. He and Teito acted recklessly. Reckless, simply reckless. But Toshiro was rather cross with Mikage’s decision in essence. Not with him believing unreliable information but with him pursuing after Teito. Had the teen gone mad? Certainly he did not think this through.

"Per chance say, you did manage to bring him back… The army would not disregard the fact that you aided Teito-kun with his getaway. That is a fool’s errand! Your efforts, regardless of your good intentions for Teito-kun, will all be in vain. Can you not understand that?!”

Eyes closed, Toshiro compose himself and took a breather. Maybe he went a little too far with his outburst.

“What I am trying to say is that the military cannot simply dismiss you. They cannot let you go as a free man without punishing you. That goes the same with our little runaway. Even if he is Miroku-sama’s student, Teito Klein will not be left unscathed.”

Regardless of the prominent stature or influence any related higher ups has, if one opposes the Imperial Army, the army would seek reprisal for the offense made by the offending individuals in question. There was, and there forever will, be no escape from the Empire’s military forces.

A scary thought indeed.

Of course if the current system, so to say, came to be an ever so lenient regime… that would be a different story. But reality never has their fancy ‘happily ever after’ end as simple as that, do they?

With a weak smile that wasn’t convincing anybody, least of all himself, Mikage replied, “If it’s going to be that way, I won’t be coming back then.”

He could accept that – leaving this military force. But he would not accept leaving Toshiro alone with this corrupted government. He will not leave him with that evil, _evil,_ dangerous man and his lackeys. Was it not enough that they have him in their arsenal? Was it not enough to use him to their advantage, an exploit of the traitor’s weakness, and capture him? Who knows what those people might do to innocent Toshiro.

“Why don’t you come with me?”

“Mikage Celestine,” Toshiro said sharply. “Do not be blinded by foolishness. Do not be a fool. Had I not make myself clear? Do you not see; you will be hunted by the military!”

 _Why are you jumping into your own funeral? Goddamnit_ _…_

“I know… but I can’t just leave it like that! Teito is my best friend, Toshiro. He’s your friend too. Don’t you want to save him?” Desperate ambers plead teal fearful orbs. “I want to save him, but for me to do that… We’re friends damn it! I don’t want us to be enemies. I don’t want to hurt either one of you! That’s why… That’s why –”

Toshiro wrung his hands out leaving semi-circular markings on the palm. “…It cannot be help.” He repeated a second time again, yet the hesitance was evident. How could he convince Mikage if his self has qualms left?

Mikage could not believe his ears. Rendered speechless, he stared at Toshiro with absolute disbelief. What the hell is he saying? Mikage wanted to ask him. Demand him to retract his words. But he couldn’t.

How could he? Shame adorned Toshiro’s face. His gaze hidden behind gleaming glasses refuse to stare back at him.

The bespectacled teen could not concur with the idea. For him to travel to District Seven meant returning to that wretched house of gods, to that wretched church. The very idea of stepping even a foot into that place or any other place which serve God is unthinkable! Whether they bequeath protection or no protection, Toshiro would not go back. Finally being a soldier, an important line of work for the current generation to contribute to this country, he was one step closer to his ideal. One step closer to prove him – _his father_ – wrong. But even so, could he let Mikage go along with his plan after knowing all this?

“I understand,” Mikage suddenly said, “so don’t beat yourself up for this.” Toshiro glanced at him; a pained smile was present on those generous lips despite that reassuring tone. “It can’t be help, huh. Well. I guess that’s true.”

Toshiro bit his bottom lip. He stood there, remaining to choose silence over voicing things he would regret, as he watched Mikage stared off at a distance. He felt a strange sensation overcome him. He couldn’t explain it, but there was a familiar sadness… and pain.

Mikage’s voice broke through his stupor, “I want to say goodbye but if I say that, it feels like we’ll never see each other again. That’s kind of depressing, don’t you think?”

“Do you know that, in this world, all life begins and all life ends? They say there is a starting point and there is a finishing point. To every meeting, there will always be partings. To every partings, there will be reunion. Between ‘goodbyes’, ‘farewells’ and any other forms of similar dictions one wish to say, there is no difference in this exchange of words. However at times there are no need for words if it would only bring unanswered questions. The things that, should we regret, leaves us loose ends to tie before crossing that bridge.”

Silence reigned as Toshiro waited, as if wanting Mikage to make a statement. Letting him have the last saying. Because both of them do not have the courage to withdraw from one another, they didn’t know how to. Toshiro takes up the strength that they both needed.

“Settle those reservations.”

Toshiro looked into Mikage’s eyes for acquiescence, searching for understanding that this was in no way a farewell. He could tell Mikage wanted to retort, but he hangs on to him until the other reluctantly agreed. It was with a solid exchange of nods between them that Toshiro finally lets go. “Be careful,” he said in a voice that could hardly be called a whisper. Toshiro walked out on him. And Mikage, too, after watching his friend went back to his bunk, silently walked away.

None of them knew that was the last time they would ever confront one another again.

* * *

Finishing the last touches in fixing the muddled upper deck and ensuring nothing was left behind, Toshiro climbed down the bunk bed. He went towards the rack wall where his sword was placed edge up, grabbing the scabbard as he delves inside his pockets for a stripe. His fingers brushed over the weaved cord of the trinket feeling the weight it. Toshiro twines its braid to the hilt, lips touching the end by habit before fastening the clasp of his sword at the belt.

The dormitory was awfully quiet despite there were some lingering post-graduates here and there. He disregards them at most but somehow he could not turn a blind eye on. It was… suffocating. And for the first time ever, Toshiro felt pure loneliness. He never thought those two people could affect him this much. Never thought he would turn out being despondent either; but Toshiro had had to toughen up. Military days are starting and brooding over prior morning’s depressing matter does not produce anything worthwhile.

Toshiro walked down the many hallways of the academy. One thing he dislikes about the establishment was its maze-like structure.

At times too many to recount he had ended up lost in his tracks. Were he to even retraced back his steps, Toshiro would without an effort easily strayed from the normal route. Incessantly becoming an inconvenience. He sincerely hopes their new work place would have him develop muscle memory out of necessity.

“Oh, Toshiro!” a piercing voice suddenly reached the teen’s defenceless ears.

Toshiro attempted to ignore the inward nuisance, knowing it came from an all-too-familiar blond. It was futile. The boy is ever a persistent fellow. The last thing Toshiro needed is to bump into the Oak.

“No need to shout, I could hear you miles away.”

Shuri blinked in astonishment, “You could?”

“That was a figure of speech, Shuri-kun. A figure of speech.”

“I-I knew that!” said blond blurted out in defense. He held up his head high, refusing to show his embarrassment. “I was just making sure you know it too.”

The other only shook his head with the excuse Shuri came up with. Typical of him. “Right… So where are the others?” he asked, noticing two empty spots by his side. Those two lackeys must have grown tired of him. Perhaps. “Rather rare for you to be unaccompanied, no?”

“Why, Toshiro… I didn’t know you care. I’m glad you asked!” Shuri’s eyes sparkled with delight at Toshiro’s sudden interest in his personal life. Has their friendship finally taken up to the next step? “I happen to see Papa a few minutes ago. He’s a very busy man, mind you, but Papa took his time to come see me here! Papa’s so wonderful.”

“Ah, yes. I imagine so,” Toshiro replied indifferently and continued his tread.

“Hey, where are you going? It’s rude to walk out on someone while he’s talking! And here I thought I was going to tell you something important too.” Shuri crosses his arms. Like a child throwing a fit. “I don’t like your attitude.”

“The feeling is mutual.” The other had a half smile on, slightly amused. “…Very well. What is it?” Toshiro said impatiently, having stopped and turned around. “I am in no mood to entertain you, Shuri-kun. But please be quick. I have important matters to attend to myself.”

Shuri perked up. “Now that’s more like it. Ah, but before that, would you care to join me for breakfast?”

“Breakfast?” An eyebrow raised and defenses let down, Toshiro stared with scepticism. “You and I… Breakfast?”

“Yes. Of course. You, me, breakfast.” Shuri paused. A hint of red colour the younger’s face at the quizzical look the older teen gave. “W-Why? Is it weird?”

Toshiro shook his head. “No, not at all. It is rare for you to ask that from me considering your tendencies to be surrounded by your flocks. For an Oak, you are quite ingenuous.”

“T-that’s –”

Toshiro smirked at a flustered Shuri. Really now, what had gotten him into acting like this?

“Thank you for the kind thought, Shuri-kun. I accept your invite. But let me make myself clear: I am not too assured with this ‘something important’ of yours to be truly important. The reason why I am willing to spare my time is because the one asking this is you.”

“So you finally realize I’m a somebody. I know you can’t resist me. Admit it, Toshiro. You really want to be friends with me. You’re just denying that I’m your friend.”

Toshiro took a step forward and Shuri followed. “What are you babbling about now? I have no friends. Quit your nonsense.”

“Why?” The latter was too stubborn to stop. Unfortunately. “I wonder why you say that, say you don’t have friends.”

“That is of no importance,” the blond ended with no room left for discussions. Why would this rich snob be interested anyway? The only friend he had was his books. They didn’t insult or judge. They were always right where you left them, saving your place and awaiting your return like an old friend. Books were full of information about every subject, facts and truths it provided to quench the thirst for knowledge.

They would never die. Never leave you behind. Books are better than people.

…or so he wanted to believe.

* * *

 _For someone who_ _’s from the house of gods, it was absurd and unthinkable if they were to join Barsburg’s Military Academy. An institution to engender future soldiers: Not future clergies. It contradicts the very co-existence between the military and the church. But it seems the academy made an exception that year. Ready to take whoever wants to join the imperial army regardless where they came from. Especially if that person proves to be able to use zaiphon._

_And Toshiro, a child from the Rolfe Sanctuary whom had shown prowess in said ability, had his wish realized._

_The moment he enrolled, at once rumours – ironically true – were heard about him. Often targeted caused by his lowly stature in military ranks. None of the students should take the blame though, it was laughable. Toshiro nonetheless regarded the tittle-tattle as a form of simple prejudice among different ranks of society within the academy. He took pride in his origin still. All in due time will they later know who Toshiro Rolfe really is. What a member of the Rolfe family can do._

_Kept a low profile he did, hindering himself during the first few weeks – being unaccepted and frequently casted away made things easy. How he savour their pathetic astonishment for a reaction once they discovered he had done extremely well in classes, whether it be practical or written. Achieving top marks was nothing to him; he was born to lead and excel. Having made a name for himself, he captured the attention of a conceited, prominent boy in particular._

_Shuri Oak, the son of the field marshal, sense his superiority amongst peers jeopardized._

_Of course, Toshiro never knew said boy exists until the two officially met during one practical lesson. Two classes merge into one, students were instructed to group into a party of five on that faithful day. Apparently the two had been selected in the same team. All worked together and defeated the practice dolls their team was assigned to. Needless to say, Shuri, showing his supremacy as well as his skills, dealt damage towards more dolls than Toshiro. It was not a big accomplishment really but it was enough for the former to declare his flair at the latter._

“You’re Toshiro Rolfe-kun, are you not?” _the young Oak had first said to him, his words pure haughtiness._ “My, you’re not as good as everyone had said.”

 _Toshiro_ _’s first impression of the boy?_

_A snobbish, spoiled, narcissistic, proud, puerile, joker. Not to mention an annoying, childish fox-like blond. Later becomes a pest no matter how much he ignored the Oak, thinking he would lose interest on Toshiro. It backfired._

_Shuri, not wanting the prestigious Oak family name to be sullied, deliberately stumble upon the blond. Pestering an interaction between he and him in order to make Toshiro notice his distinction among their colleagues. It was infuriating that he, Shuri Oak, was being discounted from his renowned presence by someone so low such as the pale blond himself._

_Led to a somewhat decent conversation one day, which ultimately mistaken as a sign of acknowledgement to their fellowship. And later, an actual friend become of Shuri to him._

_To be frank, Toshiro did not intend to familiarize himself with this boy – or any of the student body, in fact – but simply kept his distance away. His habit of courtesy that has been ingrained into his very fibre, however, led to the blond_ _’s misconception._

_Hell._

_If you can_ _’t beat them, let them._

* * *

Sat among three individuals whom have gathered around the round table, Toshiro was beginning to question himself: Why did he even agree to this?

There he sat with Shuri at the onset, assuming it was going to be the two of them in the eating establishment, before the latter reveal the news he so badly wanted to share. Not many students were around at that time after the pair returned with their nourishment on food trays.

The bespectacled teen decided it was time to end this outwardly friendly bond and cut to the chase. Getting along with the Oak now was the least of his concern.

Shuri did not manage to answer to his demand however as masses of students came rushing in, greeting the ever prominent Oak with great enthusiasm and pats on the back while treating Toshiro with a simple acknowledgement of his presence. Words of congratulatory passed by their lips. Not to the latter but to the former.

“Congratulations?” Toshiro had asked in plain bemusement. “What for?”

“Didn’t you know? Shuri passed the exam!”

Of course he didn’t know. How could he possibly know?

Wakaba Oak, a high-ranking officer and the current Field Marshal of Barsburg Empire after Miroku, was likely involved in this. From the way Shuri had fondly describe his father, it was safe to say he is much loved by the marshal. One of the reasons he was spoilt perhaps.

With that being said, Toshiro understood Shuri is an heir to a very rich and powerful family. As an Oak, and not to mention the son of Marshal Oak, it was imperative that he strive. What son wouldn’t want to honour his family’s name? The whole concept still seems a bit too, well… demanding. Toshiro was no noble but to an extent, he could understand the burden. Although his was null and void after that life-changing incident.

Having those expectations being laid upon you is neither an easy nor a light thing to accomplish. It was to no surprise if Wakaba-sama uses (abuses) his power in the army for his precious son. Being Wakaba Oak’s son has its merits despite the inequity – choosing agree to disagree, outdoing the impossible that was possible and so on. But this is Shuri, the greatest idiot the Academy has ever had! That idiotic boy may well not realize it yet.

Adding to his irritation was exclusive showers of laud and obsequious flattery towards Shuri that, in turn, boosts his already imposing self-centredness. Toshiro basically tuned everything out but nay effect whatsoever transpires.

Curses.

Thinking about it, he should have decline right then and there. Now he was forced to hear their loquacious chatters; talkative Shuri with those endless natters to which his faithful sycophants happily agreed head on. Toshiro had no idea what the others are talking about really. Most were unimportant and irrelevant ramblings he readily snubbed out. Sadly to say, yes, rumours and gossips are the main topic that generally played by the tip of their tongues.

“Wow! So it’s true you’re going to be Ayanami-sama’s begleiter, huh, Shuri?”

Almost choke Toshiro did on the tea he was drinking. Was he hearing it right? Shuri being the chief’s begleiter is the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard of.

“But isn’t he a warsfeil?” the other chimed in. “I heard that the Black Hawks are full of them.”

This caught Toshiro’s interest. Indeed he heard rumours, most of which are bizarrely true, of the chief of staff being warsfeil. He should have realized it sooner from the hue of his zaiphon, but Toshiro supposed he didn’t bother to register that fact into his head. That crimson zaiphon. A sign of the corrupt soul destined to never meet the Chief of Heaven in their lifetime.

_To never meet the Chief of Heaven._

Toshiro wondered if he were to become warsfeil. To control Wars, to consume innocent souls, to grant fleeting desires. Will he – or can he – endure the urge of temptation from those vile deceitful creatures called Kors? As any typical human embodiment that could easily be manipulated, he might have also given in. Would he ever be able to become warsfeil with these sentiments?

If so, would serving the death god Verloren any better than the Chief of Heaven? Injustice occurred up the sky beyond creation and so in this world. Righteousness will never prevail.

Then there was this Black Hawks being warsfeil notion.

Come to think of it, Toshiro never really saw the other members of this special unit in action. How could they speculate such things if they never witness it themselves? He suspects nothing out of the ordinary when the Black Hawks first made an appearance. There was no proof these group of individuals are what people claim they supposedly are. Even if it was true, discrimination is indeed an endemic disease.

Hailing from the house of gods was judged, then what of warsfeil? People look down on the Black Hawks, unwelcoming their kind and disapproving their able capability. Yet they fear them. People fear warsfeil, these bad seeds of evil.

Perhaps the ‘Black Hawks’ act as an asylum to these group of individuals. Perhaps ‘tis the only place where they feel accepted. Perhaps it unites and gathers those of the same kind. Many may have been killed, reduced to no more than a few, leaving the strong of the strongest alive to serve under the army. Whatever the reason, a creature born of darkness deserves a second chance.

Or at least for those who are in the clear.

The sound of the school bell rang ended Toshiro’s contemplation. It was the first and last ring he should ever hear from the academy again.

“I should be taking my leave now,” he said, glancing down at his wristwatch hidden by sleeve cuffs before looking up. His presence was rather inconsequential judging from their startled reaction as he stood. “Once again, congratulations on passing, Shuri-kun. Though, I found it implausible for you to graduate considering that dreadful humiliation.”

“Why you,” retorted one of the flatterers out of the blue, “you’re one to talk! What makes you think you’re any different?”

“Yeah! If it weren’t for the chief, you wouldn’t have passed either.”

“So, you are saying for Shuri Oak to be able to graduate is acceptable while my right to qualify as a Begleiter is not? Thus the simplicity of an ignorant,” Toshiro replied coolly.

“Unlike you people, I do not run from the enemy nor do I beg for my life to be spared. Only cowards do such things. Surely you do not find it iniquitous to allow these people to graduate and face the heat of battle only to be killed in the end? I doubt any one of you will survive.”

The teenagers stared at each other, exchanging nervous glances between them. Toshiro scans unfamiliar faces briefly. “I question whether these lot are truly glad for you graduating, Shuri-kun.” He understood not why the Oak prefer their company still. Idiots flocks with idiots, he guessed.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say,” said Shuri finally. “Of course they are! Who wouldn’t be? You are just jealous that no one wants to congratulate you.”

Toshiro deadpanned. “I see.”

He turned on his heels and without a word gracefully walked away. The next time they meet, Toshiro would no longer approve of Shuri. All pleasantries will be terminated if they were to confront each other.

* * *

At first glance there was nothing special about the warships that were used by the military, save for the fact it can hold up a fleet of military vessels. But now, he has to take it back.

Toshiro stared in awe admiring at how grand the technology of Barsburg that the kingdom both possess and blessed. The world today was innovative, in contrast to the old era many years back.

When he was a wee lil’ toddler, he used to think these airships were the size of small birds flying up the blue sky high. Like dots sprinkled on a piece of paper. What can he expect from his childish mind exactly? He took quite a fancy at the amazing display of splendid take off, watching how they reign over the skies. Flying so gracefully and listening to their cry of ecstasy.

_Ah, to be free._

However, the serene scenery was only a veil hiding the atrocious truth. _War_. Toshiro never did like the other side of it.

In order to emerge victorious there will always be casualties of war. An inevitable aspect that cannot be avoided or forestall. In the blink of an eye, without realizing it, tragedy had already closing in on us. Struck us when we are the most vulnerable. To the losing side especially, its people the ones suffering. So many deaths and so much destruction. Imagine the years it might took to rebuild what was lost, regain back strength to subsist and have a place in the today’s world.

Now that he has grown, Toshiro knew better. Those dots turn out to be large mechanisms, an aircraft that he will be boarding soon enough. And that entire struggle was for the better good of the country.

Still… Must there be bloodshed?

Thanks to the duffel bag he had left behind Toshiro barely made it on time. Outside, he quickly sneaked into one of the two lines formed which had been divided equally. As luck would have it, the officer in charge had not step out from the ships yet.

Three ranking officers providentially appeared not a moment too soon. Everyone was at full attention as they advance towards the centre of the crowd. Honouring their presence, readily the officers were greeted with synchronized salutes.

“At ease,” boomed a deep voice.

The voice belonged to an aged man in his late 50s, an average height between the three and proven older, was apparently the one in command. Judging from his badge, Toshiro could make out that the man has the rank of a captain. The man was fairly satisfied seeing each cadet presenting exceptional qualities expected in the army as they cut down neatly.

The welcoming speech began.

“I would like to congratulate all of you that have stood here today. You have proven yourselves to be the elite, selected amongst the best, fine soldiers this year has produced in the past few years alike. You are the future of our great Barsburg Empire.

The military exists only for the sole purpose of protecting the country that we know and love, and its people. We fight those who dare to threaten our peace. We fight those who dare to tyrannize our country. We fight those who dare to disrupt our sovereignty!  
The main reason we are here to this very day is to realize this vision. We aim to exterminate the poison of the nation. To serve our ruler, His Royal Highness King Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg and protect the kingdom he governs.

Now listen closely! The Eye of Mikhail is said to have enough power to wipe out an entire country. As candidates for the Eye, each of you will be assigned to a superior officer who will make use of your abilities as Begleiters starting today. May their strict tutelage nurture you into becoming excellent soldiers!”

The superior then nodded at the officer to his right, signalling for the next procedure to commence. The officer, a clipboard in hand, stepped forward and began his explanation.

“Each and every one of you, as you all know, will be assigned to a specified group that you’ve applied prior according to the choice given. To those that haven’t, don’t worry. You will be placed under the division that is well suited with your capability.

Normally, the officers who train you will be at commander level. But there is a slight change in this year’s tradition due to urgent vacancies that needs to be filled in, which are: The Administrative Unit, the General Affairs Unit, the Reconnaissance Unit and the Medical Laboratory Unit.

I will call out your names and announce the unit each one of you will be in. Lest anyone forgot this, bear in mind that you cannot change the department you are in except from personal requests or when you have attain a certain position needed for the transfer.”

The officer glanced down at his clipboard and began reading the names enlisted.

Toshiro listened to the names of his fellow begleiters, mildly interested to know whether there are people he could possibly knew of. Most of the names didn’t ring any bells though.  The Black Hawks Unit wasn’t part of the divisions mentioned it seems; Toshiro doubted there would be openings anyway. He’d be better off working in administrative and work his way up slowly. Medicine had been an option too, but were he to pursue this…

 _‘He would have been proud,’_ crossed a random thought.

Hastily Toshiro pushed the thought away. It reminded him of the old man. He would be disappointed were he to have knowledge that part of healing proclivity was forced to latent. How could he possibly continue? He abandoned the care for those greenery life forms. The cherished gift of the man’s parting he used to venerate long ago. From the moment he hardened his heart he cease all practice.

Forgetting, though? Oh, no. Toshiro never forgets.

Never forgets the promise. Never forgets his teachings.

Yet for all that, he put that knowledge behind; put the dear past behind. To rust and collect dusts. But the dormant pip congregated into a charm dangling near his hip was a beacon awaiting his return. He could feel the motion of it, alive and shimmering. Just inching to be of use. He would if he could.

* * *

 _The terrain that surrounds the small church has always been the Rolfe family_ _’s property ever since their great ancestors first lived and claimed the land as theirs. Before the existence of the religion they came to believe in._

 _From a mere hut to a proper building – following the ever developing trend of time – it grew into a fine, decent cathedral that have stood proudly to this very day. The management handled by the household. It was a home to their children_ _’s children, generation to generation, and a home to many. It was not a well-known house of worships but it did provided accommodation to travellers and employs those who are willing to lend an extra helping hand. Basically it serves as an interval for those who had come from a long way home._

 _A bright and na_ _ïve curious child Toshiro was, he was thrilled to meet all kinds of people. Many have come and go sadly while others stayed. Amidst the encounters, he took an interest towards an old man in particular._

_The aged man was alone when he first arrived within church grounds. Young Toshiro was helping his dear mother watering the flowers growing there as their daily routine on mornings at that time. Their work immediately came to a halt the moment the stranger greet his mother. Toshiro remembered how he stared curiously at the man, pondering whether he would stay or leave the next day similar to others before him._

_The elder radiated a warm aura the moment he smiled.  Toshiro could not explain it but on that day, he knew there was something about that old man. The man with his gentle form. That warm smile plastered on his face. He was like a grandfather he never had._

_At first Toshiro thought the man was a dreamer – enlightening the young boy with his desire of exploring the world and uncovering its mysteries – but the wisdom reflected in his aging eyes rendered him to recant his perception. The man is old, true. Yet he had not fully savour the beauty of this world created by the Lord. He regretted wasting his life ever so carelessly, unappreciative. He, with the remaining years left, wanted to accomplish that: Savouring the magnificent beauty of the many creations that the world offers._

_The old man, generous enough, taught half of the knowledge he hold to Toshiro. It made him change his whole perspectives on the world. More conscious of the decaying land, more valued of what life can give if one truly welcomes it. He taught him, the most important of it all, the world_ _’s secret remedies – plants._

 _He claimed that anything grown on the Earth_ _’s surface contains curative essence. A garden of nature’s bounty. Even in the weeds of wild plants that we throw! It is one of God’s gifts granted to humans yet humans do not appreciate nature. Plants possess telepathy was another claim of his. They can read emotions. Toshiro was sceptic to believe such statement but the elder soon proved it._

 _They were at the gardens one day. Young Toshiro was asked to gather two bundles of flowers; healthier one and wilted ones that were on the verge of dying. The older man held the healthier flowers using one hand while the latter was hold by Toshiro. Bright blue strings were then formed around the man_ _’s fee hand, carefully handling them like delicate frail glass as intricate words gently enclosing the bouquets of the former flowers._

 _It was wonderful, graceful_ _…_

_Magical._

‘Learn their language, young’un,’ _the elder had spoken in his tender voice. Toshiro could remember how the man downcast his greyed gaze at his amazed self. His formerly big, innocent dark cyan stared widely at him._ ‘Hear closely to what they are saying. Feel the bonds that tie the plants and its life source. Take what is needed but do not exert what is left in them wholly.’

_Specks of white-green were soon visible as half of the extracted life energy within the plants was transferred to the wilted flowers. Slowly but surely, the pale flowers little by little began to stand tall and recover its vivid colours. The once wilted flowers were fresh again._

_The man had beckoned him closer, passing insights and theories much like a mentor would to his callow tyro._

‘Tell me, little one. Do you know why these wilted flowers were able to be healthy again? No? Hoho… Well, did you wish for them to be as they were before? Alive and blooming? Yes? Then that is the answer, child. Wishing; wishing for a wish.

I told you plants have feelings too like us humans. The wilted ones were happy that you cherished their beauty before it turned into an unattractive sight. Even as they were, you wished these flowers to be as beautiful as they once were. And for that, they did it for you. Your happiness spread towards them, aspires them. They share it with other plant life. In a way, these sorts of feelings supply them as their life energy. Pretty fascinating if I do say so for myself!’

_The words echoed through his mind. More of these words. More of these memories._

‘Now then… What I have showed you is an example of how the flowers’ essence can help restore what its kind lacks – in this case, the lack of water. Of course you can give them water but it’s too late by then. Most of its life source are already gone and drained away because of their needs being neglected. That is why this method can be used as an alternative. To revive and heal. Be ware; It must have some remaining life left before it dies completely, even just a portion or an ounce of that energy will suffice.

Understand this: If this can be done to plants, then to humans as well; whether by using plants towards humans or by transferring one’s energy to another to restore what was lost. If a soul is lost, however, it cannot be done. The soul will be truly gone forever and return back to the Creator. After all, the living must not disrupt the dead nor enter the world of the dead and vice versa. Meddling with the balance of the world is inexcusable and forbidden.’

 _Why the elderly told him this, Toshiro once asked. With a light chuckle, he said;_  
‘You, my boy, have the potential of nursing this gift to the fullest. I can see it in you. I know you wouldn’t ever think of performing the forbidden, that is why I’m passing this knowledge to you.

So will you promise this old man to keep this secret safe and not to use it for your own benefits? Even if you grow into a fine lad and eventually forget, promise me that you will not forget my teachings. They will help you when you lost your way.’

_The man took his small hand into his own, aged and large and wrinkled as Toshiro expected it would be, and fitted it a seed. He reached out to take the other hand and enclosed it with his. Toshiro grasped with it his might, careful not to crush the grain, and his word as he nodded his assent._

‘Who are you, mister?’

 _He tilted his head in amusement, smiled and replied,_ ‘When you think all is lost, remember me. Until this seed becomes your core. Call for Cahethel.’


	5. Don’t go… Oh, Beloved… (A Petal For a Rose)

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

“Next is Sou Culhwch, assigned to the Maintenance Unit. Then we have Tetsuya Dyer…”

He was reaching the end of his line with waiting. Too many departments and too many names, mild irritation was starting to build up within Toshiro. Time, as infinite and as limited it may be, easily elapses as each cadet’s department unit were revealed. All names called in alphabetical order. This was thinning his patience. _Trying his anxiety._ The blond knew he would be the last ones called.

How much longer must this assume? It took longer than expected, despite there being only a sheet of paper fastened onto the held clipboard.

“Number sixteenth… Toshiro Rolfe?” Finally he heard his name was called out. Toshiro steps forward. The officer took a quick look at him, confirming his attention. He then read from his clipboard.

“You’re in the Reconnaissance Unit,” was the revelation.

Provided that random allocations were made apt to one’s capability accordingly, Toshiro has confidence reconnoitering is not his field of expertise. Administrations far more suited him, perhaps in medical-based units considering. Certainly there are other factors needed to be reconsidered; majority of the vacancies mostly paperwork and the likes. Political affairs appears to appeal most at the moment. For him to be assigned to the Reconnaissance Unit? It was conflicting.

Toshiro had no clue, truth be told, what this unit’s function really was, its duties or the missions undertook by their personnel. Plausible to assume it a task force that scouts and collects information, taken from its term of course. It was vague still however – the files he read mentioned so little. Scouting operation perhaps might be a new experience for him. It is rather interesting, if viewed differently, to say the least. Acquiring vital information requires stealth, prudence and quick thinking. Toshiro understood he needed to cover more ground in these areas…

_‘But the Reconnaissance Unit?!’_ silently he hissed, disbelief. _‘The allocations must be flawed!’_

Announcing the last names on the list, the officer was finished. He steps back. Returning to his original position whilst shadowing the lieutenant once more with hands crossed back, still remained stationary. The other officer who had been idle throughout the whole occasion carried out his turn and gave the order.

“All’s said and done. Please assemble with your respective group members before proceeding on boarding the airships. You are dismissed.”

The man probably had no important role to begin with – he was forgotten quite easily, which explains a lot of blank faces on the recruits’ expression as he wrapped things up.

Toshiro blinked as everyone disperses, adhering to the given command and gather around in clusters. Group members? Had he been too engrossed in a world of his own fleeting moment? He was having a headache just by assessing the mistake and in providing multiple reasoning as to the reason he was not compatible in such aforementioned department. Perplexed, lost even, Toshiro gawped at the happening in sight. And before long was the only one out of place.

The boy was embarrassing, no, humiliating himself.

Heaving a vexed sigh, Toshiro forced his legs to advance towards each clusters in hope to discover his fellow colleagues. Perhaps he should ask for help too. Though it would result in personnel viewing him as the aide who is incapable of listening to instructions, much less abide by it, and further exposing his mortification.

“You,” stated a voice out of the blue from behind. Toshiro stopped in time before he took another step. “Why aren’t you joining the rest of your affiliates?”

Grudgingly Toshiro turned around to face its owner. Another ranking officer as displayed from his badge. It appears that the man was late himself, given the fact that he was not at the airships – other officers alike were stationed at their vessels waiting for their inferiors’. Shouldn’t this man before him, then, take his post as well?

A salute was automatically offered.

“Forgive me, sir! It seems that I…” the blond paused slightly – he could lie his way out, but lying ain’t going to help him in this situation. He might as well speak the truth – for appropriate words to explain, “have not been attentive to learn the names of my affiliates.”

“Ah,” the dark haired officer mused, “a stray aren’t ‘cha?” The man appeared rather crafty, Toshiro reckoned, despite having a respectable status. The superior eventually gave a knowing nod after a short while. “What unit you got assigned to, soldier? I wouldn’t want to be late if I were you.”

Toshiro was expecting some kind of scolding, a strict lecture in fact, but the ranking officer did not present him with reprimands. The man was merciful enough to pardon him. What sort of ideas played in this person’s mind exactly? This superior was not too bothered by it. Perhaps dealing with yearly the same rookie’s mistake, as akin to others before him, might be a feasible reason. Probably. Toshiro could not fathom it. So he answered.

“I believe I am in the Reconnaissance Unit, sir.”

Without warning the man let out a jolly laugh, earning the pale blond both a mini heart attack and a pat at the back.

“Boy, don’t you worry your pretty little head! I’m in charge with recons and the boss of you all. Lieutenant Colonel Hiiro’s the name.” He sported a casual grin, as far as introduction goes. “I don’t have any unknown or lost twin last time I check so I’m the only Commander Hiiro you’ll be seeing. You may call me as appropriate – Sir, maybe – but refrain using mister at all times. _If_ you value your file report that much that is. Respect the chain of command, then you’re good.”

The blond nodded. Threatening gaze and pleasant tone do not go well together, Toshiro realized. He made a mental note not to rile this man in the near future.

“Welcome aboard, kid.” A huge grin returned and was plastered again onto the commander’s face.

‘Eccentric’ might not be an accurate word to describe the Reconnaissance Unit’s commander-in-chief after all.

* * *

A similar introductory procedure was in order that day. Briefings included although short.

Commander Hiiro repeated the dialogue he had with Toshiro at the start of the recons’ induction, so the mentioning of mister and the effect it will take on getting a promotion earn big gulps from the newcomers. Though one particular recruit, Toshiro, in all honesty, view the act of using threats to have things the way you wanted them to be weak, craven and ineffective. Illustrates what the commander was employing in practice.

Then again, Toshiro was only a low-ranking officer compare to the man of high rank which stood in front of them. The commander was far more experienced. More matured of how the real world works – possibly every nook and cranny – than the blond himself and his fellow greenhorns; an adult to top it off. Nothing that a teenage, lower insolent inferior who knew nothing of the world who was currently trying to explore could understand.

Seeing fresh recruitments were newly taken from the buds today, some units either choose to: Start on their mission right off the bat; return to Hohburg Fort to report their selves; or wait for further instructions. As for the recons, they have a pending assignment to undertake. They were leaving for an ongoing mission.

“I know,” began Commander Hiiro sanguinely, “that some of you may or may not be satisfied with the unit you’re in. But look on the bright side fellas! Least you can use this as a reason to go all-out. And before you know it, you’re already at the top! Heck, be my superior or something.”

Toshiro could not understand the enigma of a man who was supposed to be the commanding officer of the Reconnaissance Unit to be so… carefree? He was already having second thoughts about the man’s attitude and personality as the appropriate leader-figure he claimed to be from their first meeting – if one could ever call it. Then this flimsy encouragement came up.

For a captain in his early thirties, Commander Hiiro gave his statement rather half-heartedly and the way he represent it was seamlessly imprudent. Not that Toshiro was complaining of course. At the very least their superior was being friendly towards his subordinates for their first day. He was uncertain whether the coming days, weeks, months or years will be the same.

“Back to the subject at hand then…” The commander cleared his throat, bright and breezy tone instantly gone. He was dead serious.

Either the former attitude was purposely made to lessen his lower recruits’ discomfort or the man has a serious case of multiple-personality disorder or worse, both. Well, not at all worse – Toshiro did not know. For all the boy knew, he underestimated the man’s professionalism, and apparently so did the others. There was a slight tension in the air and Toshiro could somehow feel is. As if the situation itself was trying to choke him by means of its rigid influence.

“As you might’ve heard this beforehand…” The man paused for a more dramatic effect. “Teito Klein has escaped.”

And the effect it gave was tremendous.

Murmurs were heard and it immediately filled the airship, verifying the rumour that had been spread less than twenty four hours around the academy. No surprise there. However, at that revelation, Toshiro felt his heart sank. To the extent of him being unaware of the held breath he was suppressing until his lungs burned for air and finally gave out on him.

The blond drew in air slowly through his nostrils then breathes out by using his mouth, calming himself to rid the apprehensive feeling. Some sort of lump was caught in his throat. He felt his bile slowly rising, ready to vomit its contents. Toshiro managed to bottle it up. He seriously wanted to vomit but he swallowed it back into his stomach. He gripped his hand. He needed to recompose himself. _Fast._

“Anyone who basically has any or an association with said refugee was to be taken into custody.”

Toshiro felt eyes staring at him as the commander said this. He well knew guilt was agitating him; his mind was misleading his senses. He was in the red – Toshiro understood this – considering he was both directly and indirectly involved. In a way. It would only raise suspicion if he shows any changes, even the slightest, in his behaviour at this point. Toshiro could not afford to be caught now, that’s for certain.

“We have already tracked down the deserter’s location,” he heard Commander Hiiro continued, “and currently, we are to pursue him. It is believed that his crash point is at the north-eastern side from here. In other words, he’s in the 7th District. Let me remind you that –”

The pale blond did not bother to hear the rest of his homily. An overwhelming reaction was taking over his emotions behind such neutral face. As a heavy pain – like cursed chains that were binding him at last release its lock fell down to the ground with an easing thump. _Free!_ – has been lifted from his chest, Toshiro lessen his taut. He was glad, relieved in fact, that there were no mentions about Mikage. Yet…

_Why must he find himself nearing the one place he swore never to return to?!_

They were going to enter District Seven. They were going inside that accursed church. To where Teito is situated; to where Mikage had set off. Damn Fate most probably laughing at their twisted comedy and looking down on him from above. They really do have a cruel sense of humour.

“Hiiro-sama,” one of the officers quietly working on the sophisticated terminals suddenly spoke. “We are nearing the site, sir.”

“Oh?” said commander asked back, “We’re there already?” He looked back at the mapping displayed by the terminals. Commander Hiiro was rather pleased with the discovery.

“This brings back memories… Reminds me the time when I had my first mission like you kids here. We didn’t have runaways at that time though. Just the usual, good old-fashioned miscreants doing all sorts of damage. Not that much different from today’s-”

“…Sir? The mission, sir.”

“Hmm? Ah, yes, yes. Forgot ‘bout that.” He laughed. “No point in wasting time here then. Get ready, men. We’re good to go once we land.”

* * *

Darkness. Complete pitch-black darkness.

Too weak to open his eyes, too weak to care, too weak to even move. The chocolate haired fugitive did not know where he was. As far as he was concern, he may have already died and was left stranded in this foreign abyss: This black oblivion. Perhaps it was a realm made for souls whom cannot enter heaven or hell resides. Restless spirits they say.

Probably. Yes. He may be one from the looks of it. But he was still breathing.

He was breathing? Don’t the dead stop breathing at this stage?

_Falling_ _…_

Ah, that’s right. Falling, the last thing Teito remembered was falling! His firm hold onto the swiped hawkzile was slipping; his clutches slipped off as consciousness began to fade. Teito could feel it. Slowly but certainly, he was falling.

He remembered free falling from such high height, few feet above ground, enough to land with a splat. Even if he had survived, he might be barely alive with several broken bones and a dozen fractures here and there. But falling felt… good. It felt awfully, incredibly _good_.

No constraints, no limits, no nothing. He cares not a single thing in the world. What only mattered was the feeling of the rushing air engulfing his whole being, the wind soothing his soul, surrounding his body. It was as if he was free. Free from everything – free from the burden of life. Forget the reason to live and just shut down. Simply shut down and close his eyes and drift into an eternal sleep.

And he must be seeing things too: He saw glimpses of snow.

_Snow from my home town_ _…_

Teito had no idea why that thought even crossed his mind at that time. Whatever “home” really was, the white flakes of snow were similar to the snow from his dreams. Without thinking – maybe part of him was curious too – he raised both hands.

Reaching… Teito wanted to reach that pure, white essence. Wanting to touch that pristine, untainted, cold snow. It felt gentle, so, so gentle… it was almost cruel. Too cruel indeed.

Blood stains his hands. On the hands that were used to kill. To kill and take the life out of the living, out of criminals who are nonetheless still human. At least, part of them that was humane.

**_“Kill your emotions and fight, Teito Klein.”_ **

Fight he will. He _did_. But kill his emotions Teito cannot. Why was it so hard to erase these feelings? Why was it so hard to follow that simple order?

_Because he wanted to remind himself he was still human._

Though he follows the path decided for the army, a rail for him to walk above; becoming an effective, merciless, human killing-machine was far from what he sought to turn into. Teito feared he would become a monster. He must already have mainly that in the eyes of his victims. He knew and he could smell it. That mixed fear and hatred. He was sure of that same fear and hatred they intended towards him when he brought a swift death. An emotionless, harsh yet swift death.

If he is a monster, then why are feathers falling down on him? White beautiful feathers were raining down on him.

Was he not on the darker side, the one clad with so many sins and darkness? An unclean and tainted soul? The abyss he was in shows him that. So why had he been shown these white feathers if none of its strands were coated with the colour inky black?

**_“May God watch over you.”_ **

Bright light suddenly enter at the resonance of those words, shining into the oblivion Teito was in. It seems to vanquish the dark, for a much brighter surroundings materialized. It must be another one of his dreams, but Teito was starting to believe it was more than just a dream.

No dream could ever repeat itself in a continuous cycle. It is simply a figment of our imagination, a fantasized mindscape created in our threshold of unconscious perception. But maybe, just maybe, these visions are the memories of his past. His lost childhood. That may possibly be it! But no matter how hard Teito probed his brain, searching for an explanation or an answer, he cannot seem to remember.

**_“I pray that at least you survive.”_ **

He felt a gloved hand cover half of his face, the fabric of its material touched gently against his skin. It was as though the picturesque scene was real itself. He saw a man in white garbs behind those gloved fingers. His eyes. His desperate eyes were hinted with sadness and fear. A feel of nostalgia hit Teito. He could not understand this feeling of dread. This –

_Flowing_ _…_

What is this? …Tears?

**_“Someday… the time will come when you will understand your mission.”_ **

There it was again. These words his father had constantly said in his dreams. But why did he say this? When exactly is the time? It was already too late by now, isn’t it?

Faint voices reached the brunet’s hearing.

Teito chose to ignore it however. He wanted to continue the dream. To run up to the fatherly figure like he usually does, trying to get a hold of him. There may be a hint or two perhaps, or some kind of clue he could gain if he prolonged the dream. But something was hindering him. Something was preventing him from pursuing the truth. In the end Teito was forced to open his eyes, awaken with cold sweat drenching his body. Unlike those nights, he won’t have to wake anymore…

“WAKE UP!”

Teito’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a deafening voice. Pillars of light invaded his vision. He realized he was not in that black, foreign abyss anymore. Blurred, the boy blinked in attempt to adjust his eyes against the harsh light of day. Two unfamiliar faces soon registered his field of vision.

“He’s finally opened his eyes.”

* * *

There was to be a meeting taking place back at the military headquarters in District One. High ranking and senior officers alike were summoned – including the Military Academy’s head, Chairman Miroku – to discuss matters over the fugitive, Teito Klein.

It had been a proper political ambience within the conference room. That is until Chief Ayanami, bringing the rest of the Black Hawks with him, arrived. Presence of hostility lingered in the air along with apparent disgusted faces. But to the young man that rose as the high rank of Chief of Staff within a ridiculously short time-span, he paid no heed to their antics. The meeting began as soon as the members are seated.

Discussions over Teito Klein’s whereabouts were reviewed. As revealed from given reports, there were remnants of a crash in District Seven.

Chief Ayanami simply watched as each of other higher ranking officers, clearly older than him, with their mundane behaviour making a fuss over the current issue. They were quite childish in presenting the matter with such immature debate rather than exhibiting a much, more refine, formal meeting. His calm demeanour however amplifies the ill will of most officers.

One of the senior officers suddenly spoke, directing his attention towards the young chief. “Why don’t you explain to us, _Ayanami-kun_ …” purposely the elder addressed him in a snide manner. “Why did you let him run away?”

The silver haired saved his breath; his subordinates the ones to answer.

“Teito Klein just came back to take something he forgot, right, Aya-tan?” the cheerful voice of Major Hyuuga innocently replied. Then, followed by his begleiter, Konatsu Warren said; “I’m sure that he’ll come back here, even if he doesn’t want to.”

Colonel Katsuragi, an older man amongst the Black Hawks, glanced up from his book. “I look forward to meeting with Teito-kun,” was his lax echo before returning his attention to a held book in hand.

“Do you people even have any serious motivation in this?!”

Being part of the elite group was one thing, but that does not mean they can slack off. All senior officers alike seemed to agree.

“Especially you!!” berated the same senior officer. “You on the left side!” He pointed at the blue haired begleiter, Haruse, carrying a snoozing child with the rank of a Lieutenant Colonel – his superior, Kuroyuri – in his arms.

“Yes! We do~!” came most of the Hawks’ reply. Somewhat light-hearted as if it was a trifling matter to engage on.

If one were to carefully observe their faces, they would know this was a jest to them. The tallest of them all panicked however, slightly disoriented due to his attention being centred on the smaller figure he carried. A disapproving commotion was triggered as a result. And once again, for the most part, it was aimed at the unfazed youthful man.

“Think about your position as staff officer! Did you really need to inspect the school? Stop doing what you please!”

“Besides, you…! You’re just a brat!”

“Aren’t there other things you should be doing?! Impertinent youngster!”

Chairman Miroku calmly intervened, “Now, now. I was the one who called him to the school.”

Offended officers set their eyes upon the aging man. More protests were ready to be spewed but it quickly dissipates in the presence of the former field marshal – a highly regarded man Miroku is, to put it simply. The uproar was temporarily quieted down.

The chairman then puts his attention at the Black Hawks’ commanding officer.

“You’ve met him, eh?” Miroku began, propping both elbows against the sturdy long table, as he started a new conversation with the young man under his supervision. Fingers meshed with each other making a bridge, he continued. “I was considering assigning him as your Begleiter.”

There was a moment of silence before Ayanami finally gave a reply. “…Thank you for the thought, but I have to decline the offer.”

Personally Ayanami had no interest in having another begleiter really. He was not planning on creating some sort of attachment with another human. And yet everyone kept on pushing potential candidates to him. Never giving him a chance to decide for himself.

_It was too painful._

Memories of the past still lingered in his mind, dancing along his vision with the memories of _that person_ whom he deeply trusts. _That person_. The only one whom Ayanami had truly loved… The man he loved with every part of his soul, the man that was everything to him.

Sometimes the silver haired man thought he could see silhouettes of _him_ appearing when he was alone. Sometimes he could hear _his_ voice and _his_ soft laughter when he let his thoughts wander. He could feel it; he was turning insane.

Unable to grieve properly like a normal human, unable to forgive himself for being the cause of _his_ death. He punished and punished himself, but he knew _He_ was the one to blame it all:

That Chief of Heaven took everything away from him!

First, it was _her_ … and now, _him_. Curse that Chief of Heaven, curse him a million folds! He would never forgive Him, his Creator, his so-called father. Until the ends of time, he would never forgive Him. He would live. Live to see His downfall.

An apathetic person that he is often viewed, Ayanami locked his heart. He reduced even his close relations with the Black Hawks to that of professionalism. He could not afford to lose another subordinate again.

**No. _That person_ was more than that: _He_ was his beloved Begleiter, his wonderful helper, his great and dear friend, his one and only Yukikaze. **

**No one can replace Yukikaze.**

“Is that so…”

Miroku was slightly disappointed at his answer. He hoped that Ayanami might open up again and began to accept another begleiter again after a good, long, ten years had passed. He has a bright future ahead of him. That man really needs to move on; he had mourned enough over _that person_ _’s_ death. If he still insists on being this stubborn, when will Ayanami man up?

“Then,” the elder have a go again, suggesting another potential applicant to offer, “what about that other boy you’ve had the pleasure in interviewing of? Although he is unrivalled to Teito Klein, he does excel in his zaiphon skills and swordsmanship.”

“I am aware of that,” Ayanami admitted, bringing to mind a certain Toshiro Rolfe in the picture. “However; the fact that he came from the Rolfe House, his allegiance to Barsburg is highly doubted.”

The Church and the Empire weren’t exactly on good terms if truth be told.

As a man with strong loyalty towards Barsburg himself, call him a nationalist if you may, Chief Ayanami deemed it unacceptable when he found this particular knowledge. Who would have known that capable young boy came from a family of bishops? It was no wonder the boy has proved himself to be gifted in zaiphon, healing zaiphon in particular, but the weapon he carried raises questions.

Was it meant to hide his place of origin? It did not look that way; he did not make any effort on masking it. Others were not bothered at the slightest as well – the relative teamwork during the exam proves this. Does that mean the academy already knew of this, then? If that is the case, why would they allow it?

Nevertheless, in spite of everything, that Rolfe boy certainly piqued his interest. Ayanami was intrigued.

The boy wanted to be a soldier; a church person wanted to be a soldier. Laughable alright. He found it ironic upon reading his application to the army – _for the country_. If Ayanami hadn’t known any better, the boy was rejecting his religious conviction. The light of the gods practically left him.

Perfect.

That boy will surely be made into a usable pawn, feasibly a worthy benefit when time calls for it. Until then, he would have to be kept in check. Then there was that Eye’s candidate – or so what Miroku tends to believe – is another matter that needs to be brought up.

“But the boy…” asked Ayanami, referring to a certain green eyed brunet. “What will happen when he finds what he has forgotten?”

The chairman let out a small chuckle. “I’m looking forward to that more and more. Aren’t you, Ayanami-kun?”

There was a peculiar glint in his superior’s eyes, top that with a smirk Ayanami knew too well; Chairman Miroku was hiding something from him. Again. Although he shares valuable information with him, Miroku still neglects to inform him of the details.

Did he not trust him? For all those years they knew each other, a pact of mutual camaraderie basically created between them. He was the only man that disregards his whole being as warsfeil and values him as a normal individual; an asset. For that, Miroku has Ayanami’s respects. But something did not add up. He was curious.

What was so special about this ex-battle sklave he held so highly? The boy was his best student, countless of times he had said this. Was there something more? And why did he mention that other boy? For what reason does he have a connection in all of this?

* * *

Few distances away from where the Reconnaissance Unit were located, further and farther from District One, a particular teen was heading his way towards District Seven.

The harsh heat of day was beginning to take an adverse toll against the teen’s being. Large sum of energy were used and lost, the constant need to black out due to exhaustions were bound to happen. He just didn’t know when. After all, spending hours and hours of travelling under the sun on foot without a means of transport exerts a whole lot out of people.

And here is a teen, in the middle of it all, that was taking a big step towards accomplishment.

Yet he continued to walk across the many miles of barren land under his feet. He was enduring what the world would throw at him.

Though fully covered, a hood on his head and a cloak on his person, the teen had to quicken his pace. Noon was approaching in few hours time, it would be best to reach a sheltered area than having the sun in the open loom over one’s head. It was as if he was in a miniature microwave-oven with these coverings. It was hard to keep a cool head in this nature. Even a beast should know its limit.

Then he stopped. Abruptly the cloaked figure stopped in the middle of his journey.

Dust and sand battered his body in all directions as they gradually began to collect on his being. The wind came to pick up speed. Behind his hood, a smile was tugging the corners of his mouth – the crossed-shaped scar on his cheek overtly seen. A wave of relief hit him.

He was near. He had come from a long way, and he was this close. He was near to his friend again. His best friend. He could feel it.

Mikage was going to see Teito again.

It appears that he was not the only one whose destination is the same. Without doubt the district stays true to its reputation as Barsburg’s Greatest Church. The place lived up to its name, thus the reason why there were a considerable amount of people lining up from afar. Mikage wasn’t sure what the occasion is about. He assumed it was normal, seeing the church known for its popular haven amongst both civilians and criminals.

_‘Just a few more steps to go… A few more steps to go and then I’ll be able to see you, Teito.’_

Oh, how much he misses his best friend’s presence so bad. He wanted, he desperately wanted, to see Teito again.

To be able touch him and reach a living form than grab invisible air that easily slips through his fingers; to feel the body warmth of a boy beside him  than an empty, cold, space at his side; to embrace him into a hug and assure him everything was going to be okay with a ruffle of his silky hair. There were so many things Mikage wanted to do when they see each other again.

And teasing him was part of it.

Ah, yes. Teasing… he always missed that.

They were inseparable. Like siblings they never knew they had. If that were to happen, that – Mikage think – would be wickedly cool. No longer as friends but blood brothers who swore to die together, a special bond that could only be shared through this connection. Of course, their current relationship does not mean that it was not important. Both share the same purpose: They are friends.

Mikage began to wonder, as he made his way to Barsburg Church’s entrance, whether Teito had really survived his crash outside these walls. Just outside these surrounding walls. The crash site was quite far away from civilisation, possibly an advantage or a disadvantage, but still in District Seven’s zone regardless.

If Teito did survive, he was certain this district should be the best place and a good start to look for him. But he was not sure on where to find him either.

Teito is one reserved kid, he could tell. Apart from his evident awkwardness amongst people, his tendency to stare callously at others and his mindless choice of wordings because of the simple reason he knew nothing on how to react, the brunet was quite gullible.

Mikage chuckled lightly at a particular memory. One such memory was telling Teito he would grow taller if he drank his milk. It was true of course but Teito was sceptic. The brunet was desperate to get taller, but not _that_ desperate. He didn’t like drinking dairy substances apparently. Always those pills and protein stuff with him. But, with a lot of teasing, which involves his sensitive height, he finally yielded. The very reason of it all was because Mikage dislike drinking milk himself.

At last the vast gates of the church opened widely, granting its entrance upon outsiders and at the same time granting departure for its insiders. Mikage came to realize this was the first time he ever came to visit such holy sanctuary, which meant that he knew no one or the group of people he could turn to, to seek help.

The church was amazing, no, magnificent! Maybe those words offend how grand the place really was. The church was simply extraordinary. The area was already bustling with people as soon as he entered – a whole lot variety of them. And they seemed… happy, here.

Mikage felt extremely tired all of a sudden. He did not know why but his knees felt weak under him, ready to give way. He could see the reason why.

There, amongst many individuals, stood a familiar teen he knew right in the middle of it all. Emeralds meet ambers. Two pair of eyes merely stared down at one another, both trying to weight between falsity and veracity. Amber eyes were the first to soften its gaze.

“Teito,” the taller teen breathed out as he lowered his hood. “Thank goodness… You’re alive.”

Mikage was overjoyed. He was relieved: He was overwhelmed! There was Teito – _his_ Teito. _Right in front of him._ Next thing was a blur as Mikage saw a glimpse of brown before he was embraced in a tight, longing hug.

Time stilled. The moment, meant for only them.

Maybe. Just maybe. They could be happy here as well.

* * *

He was too arrogant, perhaps too ignorant as well, to believe that they would actually enter District Seven’s territory. The irony of Toshiro Rolfe for the notion he most hated. Perhaps he was overexcited, too uptight, forgetting minor details like that. He was too focused worrying about the potential violation of the vow he made that he failed to consider the problem at hand.

Everyone knew that the military are not allowed to enter District Seven’s place of safety. All due to a charter made between the two leaders, the King and the High Pope. For that reason, and that reason only, it is not wise to barge in uninvited.

Boarding off the ship with the rest of its personnel, the Reconnaissance Unit looked around their surroundings. Investigations on anything worthwhile or suspicious unearthing were to be reported. There was nothing much to note really, so far. Only barren land with steep cliffs and hard ground were present; a wasteland to put it into simple terms. Definitely impossible for a creature, let alone a human, to be able to live here, or even survive for that matter, in such harsh environment.

What could be expected from the periphery away from the inner city anyway?

A large scar in the desert was identified during aerial view where the supposedly thrashed hawkzile was located. A one kilo radius search around the area was conducted once the unit neared the site. To Toshiro’s greatest relief, no corpse has been found. Indeed a damaged hawkzile was unearthed beneath the loam, but there was something wrapped around it. He could not tell.

With the others busy examining the scar and hawkzile, and the senior officers writing reports regarding the findings, Toshiro moved forward curiously. It was not the sight of carnage nor the unresponsive dragon but the sight of green tethering the hawkzile.

“Flowers?” He gasped though it was more to a whisper. A sight of green vines and coloured roses came into his field of vision. Toshiro was bewildered.

_‘Where did this greenery came from?’_

It was still fresh too, he noticed. He refrains from plucking the blossoms; he dares not to. The vehicle was undoubtedly the one Teito used to escape with. Where was the coincidence of there being another hawkzile? But the appearance of plants could have not been his doing.

These plant lives were manipulated.

As far as Toshiro knew of, manipulation zaiphon is rare. So rare, he never encountered a living soul who would possess this kind of ability. That old man notwithstanding. Albeit there being plain manipulation applied as he manoeuvred those flowers, it was pure healing zaiphon mannerism.

But these flowers-- _His forsaken treasure_ _…!_

How long has it been for him to witness their beauty? To touch those delicate herbs under his finger tips; to feel their essence of tranquillity; to sense the animated life those plant lives can give and create; to converse and listen to their language?

_Does he still yearns for them?_

Toshiro was losing his bearings as realization struck. After all those years — encountering such forgotten memory unexpectedly – he was having a hard time to grasp the whole concept. This was all too soon, too sudden. Toshiro felt devastated.

“This is bad…” Commander Hiiro interrupted, gaining his subordinates’ attention and, more importantly, brought a prompt end to Toshiro’s stupor. “He may have escaped to the church.”

One of the senior officers volunteered, “Sir! Then I will have a unit sent immediately to the church.”

“No,” the commander said, turning down the harmless proposition. “I’d like to avoid that.”

Slightly dazed, Toshiro tried to collect his scattered thoughts and concentrate on listening to Commander Hiiro. The lieutenant colonel began to explain the role of the Barsburg Church, revealing things that some were not even aware of its existence. He highlighted ‘God’s Territory’ and their ‘Law of Sanctuary.’ He talked about the church’s special advantages towards giving protection, may it be criminals or civilians. Toshiro secretly scoffed at this as other recruits feels a sense of awe at the narrative. But because of that law and guaranteed protection, neither the government nor the military have the power to tap into the system. They cannot lay a finger on them publicly.

“What’s wrong newcomer?” Commander Hiiro asked a highly disturbed recruit once he finished. “Your face looks pale.”

And true to his words, said recruit was indeed pale. He was staring down the earth, suddenly interested in fiddling with his feet, before looking up. The black haired inferior stuttered in his speech.

“S-sorry, sir… I-it’s just that I remembered what my grandmother used to tell me… There are _monsters_ called the _Seven Ghosts_ inside that church!”

Amused, a crooked smile was tugging the corner of Toshiro’s lips. It had been a while since he last heard those words before – “The Seven Ghosts.” A myth about the death god Verloren and the seven heavenly lights being told from generations to generations, spoken from mouth to mouth and finally, as a form of conviction held by the people.

Thinking about that now, it all seemed incongruous. Back to where he came from, and other similar places, these gods were reserved but here they are feared. If only he could laugh at their ignorance and prove them wrong, the world would be a better place. And perhaps be united under the Empire.

A few moments in time passed before the Reconnaissance Unit ended their task for today –enough for Toshiro to recover his sanity from the past encounter with the green life as well. The former sun that had risen above their heads has already set. It was high time to head back. They have had taken ample time investigating and analysing the area.

Before Toshiro made his way towards the airship as the others did alike, soft voices whispered by his ears out of the blue.

“ _….go…_ ”

He halted his tracks. Was he hearing things now? He must have come down with something which had made him become this delirious. Maybe he should not have been curious; it was a mistake to find that greenery. And yet, he was bound to confront them. With or without curiosity. Toshiro shook the thoughts away and continued.

“… _Stay..._ ”

Toshiro looked over his shoulder but nothing was there except for those blank, bleak surroundings and the unclaimed hawkzile. That was another unit’s job to take it back to headquarters. _‘This is not funny.’_ Toshiro was aggravated. The stops which he took cost him to be the last one who still had yet to embark their means of transport.

But something was amiss… Something was not right. Toshiro cannot seem to explain it, but the discomfiture feeling kept pestering him. There was this tugging sensation that kept hindering him from reaching the airship for far too long. There may be some hidden importance for this disturbance. But what...? What is it?

“ _Don_ _’t go. Stay..._ ”

Toshiro outright twirled on his heels only to be taken aback by the phenomenon ahead of him: _The earlier plant lives are swaying in the air!_

Many times he blinked and many times he rubbed, still he could not believe his eyes. Toshiro refuse to comprehend! Last time he checked, he needed his glasses to see properly. So he took them off. The scenery was as clear as crystal, neither blurred nor vague.

Has his poor eye sight suddenly become better? Preposterous!

The blond could accept the logic that those plants were able to move side to side due to the wind’s help. No question about that. It _has_ to be a rational explanation, is it not? So how the _hell_ in that _damned_ Chief of _fucking_ Heaven’s name did those plants supposed to sway in the air when there was not a single breath of wind blowing at that time?! There are many strange things in this world, irrevocable and unable to unseen. This has to be one of them.

Panic-stricken, any other person would have been stunned speechless merely from the lack of knowledge unknowing which course of action to take. Tears instead welled in Toshiro’s eyes threatening to fall overwhelmed by the longing ache he feels deeply.

_He misses their voices: Pines for their propinquity._

Subconsciously he reached for the thick coated seed at his side, just within reach, but Toshiro stops himself.

He did not answer. He should not.

Not yet.


	6. Lend Thy Ears (For Our Sake)

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

* * *

 

The sun had set and in turn night began to fall, replacing clear blue skies with silent darkness for the world and its inhabitants to rest and drowse themselves to forty winks.

The church in District Seven seemed empty now that myriad number of visitors left the area as the gates closed its entry for the day. Those who had not made it on the other hand were allowed to stay within the building as guests in the guest rooms.

Along the many empty corridors of the church sat Teito on the concrete bench that serves as a public resting place. He had changed from his former tattered clothes into fresh white garbs provided, similar to what the people here wore. Alone and deep in thought, he watched as the clouds slowly drifts away. It marks the second night he had spent here in this church.

A pallid moon which glowed dimly hidden behind the greyed clouds was revealed, giving a somewhat melancholic mood for the occasion. Perfect for reflecting the events that had played earlier on.

_‘I wonder if Mikage is doing all right,’_ thought Teito worriedly. _‘I hope he’ll get better soon…’_

Hours had gone by since his reunion with his best friend. Teito was extremely glad; beyond relieved – _elated!_ – that Mikage was safe. How he desperately ran up to him, burying his face at Mikage’s neck and hugged him. Never to let go and snuggle closer… Teito felt his cheeks getting warm. But that didn’t matter. Mikage is here now. With him.

Teito planned on leaving the church that afternoon. In order to rescue Mikage from the evil clutches known as the military, he could not afford to stay here any longer. Especially when that man was involve.

_Ayanami_ _…_

Teito hissed the name like it was poison; the kind of name that would instigate some sort of curse to befall upon him. Just thinking about it makes him sick.

But when Mikage fall unconscious under his embrace, slipping from his grasp, panic and fear engulfed Teito. A feeling so strange it exhibits an alarm in him – it scares the living daylights out of him! He frantically cried out— For someone, anyone, to help his best friend in need. Thankfully those three bishops came to offer a helping hand.

Frau, Castor and Labrador were their names.

Teito met these three figures when he regained his consciousness prior that morning. They were wearing strange darken clothes at first. Naturally Teito was very wary, fearing the trio were enemies. The reason why Teito was surprised when he was told he was in a church. Wasn’t bishops supposed to wear white robes?

Frau was a tall blond man. Despite being a bishop, he freely carries around porn magazines without shame. While Castor, the russet haired wearing glasses man, was this seemingly friendly bishop; although his attitude towards Frau changes quite considerably. And finally, the shortest amongst the three was Labrador, a gentle and nonchalant violet eyed bishop.

For what little amount of time he spent around the church, Teito figured the people here are dreadfully kind and are immensely eager to help. The sisters in particular. How can anyone be so kind to a complete stranger anyway? Never thought he would interact with the opposite gender so the brunet was quite embarrassed at first. They gave him a set of fresh garments, helped clean his wounds and happily guide him throughout the church for instances.

And the bishops, they were in more ways helpful. Well… except Frau. Who made him bishop? Bishops like Castor and Labrador were decent people. The latter having given him a flower.

A silver rose to be exact.

But what was it for? Labrador said it was a protective charm. If that is the case, why can’t he give the rose to Mikage? No answer or even an explanation was given. Castor only helped fasten it on Teito, saying the flower was meaningless unless the brunet wears it.

_‘The next time we talk to each other, where should I begin?’_ There are so many things Teito wanted to tell Mikage. Problem is he wasn’t sure where to begin – his memories in particular; being the child of the fallen Raggs King and all. ‘ _I wonder if I_ _’ll be able to explain my past to him clearly…’_

Guess that he would have to wait for tomorrow. Mikage must be tired from his journey. Distance between District One and District Seven seemed relatively far, moreover when travelling by feet. Via hawkzile was a different story.

_‘But come to think of it… How did Mikage know where I was…?’_

Teito however let the thought slip away. Footsteps were heard echoing throughout the corridors, causing the brunet to turn his head at its source. A hooded figure was walking towards him.

* * *

With the Barsburg Church serving special products, not to mention a delectable delicacy, of District Seven which consists of eyefish stew and edible flowers, dinner was quite a feast tonight. According to the church’s staffs needless to say. Some of the guests and denizens of the church were found chatting their time away while some were eating their dinner inside the dining hall. The atmosphere was rather lively.

Meanwhile, in one of the rooms of the church’s hospital, a certain lilac headed bishop was left alone to attend Mikage that night. It was evident on his face that he was overly exhausted. Once his head touched the pillow and body lay flat on bed for a few moments prior, the tired teen had fallen asleep in that instant. Soft groans and whimpers ensued in his sleep every so often however. As if he was in tremendous pain. Was he experiencing a nightmare?

Sitting on a chair positioned near the bed side, the petite bishop watched with worried eyes as a bed bound Mikage sleep soundly. His chest subtly taking slow and light long breaths. Labrador had a feeling there was something off about the boy. He could sense it, but he was not too sure what that feeling exactly is. Therefore, as a medic, it was Labrador’s responsibility to keep an eye on the boy lest any unwanted problems were to arise. Better not make that happen then.

“Urgh…”

A painful yet weak moan was once again heard. Quickly the whimper acquired Labrador’s attention.

There was a slight stir from the patient, but no signs of Mikage ever waking up at that moment or anytime soon. Promptly Labrador stood, nearing himself towards the bed to check up on Mikage. Tholed agony was evident on his cringing face, grimacing at an unbeknownst suffering he endures. What was happening to this boy, what was tormenting him: Labrador did not know. A hand was extended out to reach the bedspread that had slide down a bit--

_Bones? No_ _… A winged bone?_

Labrador blinked and stopped midway. The vision disappeared in a flash – he could not make certain of what he had actually saw. Towering over Mikage, he leaned down closer towards him. Two orbs belonging to its owner stared curiously at the apparent sleeping teen, concentrating its gaze to discern a clear image out of the blurred vision earlier on. Lavender eyes became wary and troubled. The gentle bishop did not like what he sees.

Some skeletal framework of a wing was wrapping its gaunt appendage around Mikage. Unworldly strings connecting the boy and the quiescent wing were tied at each end. The wing was eating Mikage: A clear sign nothing good will come up from this.

Who had done this?

His worries not at all waning, Labrador pulled his body from its prior position. It was not his place to be involved ahead of time. If he were to act now, Labrador fears its dire consequence upon the boy. There was nothing he could do but wait and watch the situation unfolds.

Labrador left the room and made his way towards the garden. The variety of flowers which grew there welcomes the lilac haired with warmth and whisperings only he could hear greets him. A smile found its way upon the man’s lips; they were a sight for sore eyes. But it soon vanished in the same manner as a gust of wind carrying coloured petals blew past him.

_“The one has come…”_ came their urgent whispers. _“The one has come!”_

Labrador was confused. The flowers surrounding him became restless all at once, excited and saddened. A mixed of reactions. He never seen his plant friends acted this way before.

“My dearest,” the gardener gently asked as the flower petals swirls around him, “what do you mean?” Voice implied half worry, he was hesitant to ascertain whether the news the petals brought was a forewarning or not. “Who is _“The one”_ you speak of?”

Whispers mellowed, they replied; _“One who can understand us… one who can speak our language. Similar yet different beings you and he, Profe… A human…”_

“A human…?” Labrador repeated. He touched the petals in attempt to soothe… _Poignant, they are poignant._ Labrador understood their incitement.

_“Sad and conflicted… our human friend. Once lost and astray, now found again. Lead him, guide him… Save him before it is too late…”_

“Lab!” a familiar voice called out. Labrador turned around, revealing a shock of chestnut that belonged to Bishop Castor. “Am I interrupting?” Castor asked as the petals makes its departure drifting along the evening’s wind.

Labrador shook his head in response. “What's wrong?” He walked up to the taller man.

“There’s a kor in church’s grounds,” Castor said solemnly. It earned the lavender eyed bishop an alarmed expression and a look of understanding. “Frau is being reckless again.” The shorter bishop between the two chuckled quietly as Castor heaved a tired sigh. “Before he does anything stupid as usual, let’s go.”

* * *

The sounds of heavy boots tapping onto the pristine flooring of Barsburg’s main stronghold were heard reverberating throughout the half abandoned hallway. Few officers stood aside, halted and alerted at the company of the influential military unit. Motioning salutes as this group of individuals proceed towards their destination of interest. Typically petty conferences never seem to cease from existence. Such matter is necessary to maintain order despite this.

In any event, the Black Hawks was summoned.

Nigh on bored out of his wits Hyuuga let out a yawn. “Ne, Aya-tan!” the subordinate whines, breaking the silent pace fellow Black Hawks kept. “Why’d you let that Mikage boy go? We weren’t even finished yet. I wanted to play with him some more!”

“I’m sure Ayanami-sama has something in mind,” stated a reply from Katsuragi.

“Really now?” A knowing smile, rather playful, graced the major’s lips. “This oughta be good!”

Silence ensued once more and only the tapping of their soles accompanied them. The Black Hawks eventually reached the conference room. Other expected officers along with their begleiters had gathered it seems. Related copies of the report were readily set on the table; each of the handouts lain in front of respective commanding officers. The meeting began promptly.

Apparently an insurgence had arisen at a remote area near a town north of District Three. Battle sklaves were reported to be the culprits leading the revolt. With numerous skalves assembling and rallying up groups of dissenters comprise of criminals, their motive to attack the empire would come to fruition if they were to neglect this problem. Severe damage had also been calculated, causing a decline in the development within the adjacent areas and a stop of income gain from the district.

Succinctly, Barsburg is under a threat. Serving as the Barsburg Empire Imperial Army’s ‘trump card’, the Black Hawks were obliged to handle the situation.

“As such, I hereby order you to suppress the rebellion in this town which is fostering runaway battle sklaves. Do you have any objections?”

“No.”

Senior officers gave a disapproving look. Not only had the Black Hawks leader unpaid any tangible attention during the discourse, the youthful chief replied with an apathetic response at the decree. The blank expression sported by the man was belittling them. _The nerve of that impudent damn brat!_

“Then commence the attack at once!” the order was barked .

Ayanami unhurriedly stood from his chair. The gesticulation may seem to evoke effrontery; it was not the intention. Patience is a virtue, and Ayanami is a very patient man. Upon the Black Hawks leave, the meeting was adjourned in that instant. The only thing left for the unit was to return and board Ribidzile.

“Ayanami-kun,” said a deep voice belonging to that of Chairman Miroku, halting the faction under his command’s march. His Begleiter, Karu, not far from him stood by his side. “Going back to the matter of the deserter, Teito Klein…”

“Do you wish for me to seize him and bring him back?” Ayanami quietly interjected. His back directed at the chairman, not bothering to face his superior. Time a’tickin’. “You needn’t worry about it.” He then continued his gait. Trailing behind, his subordinates too follow their leader’s example.

Smiling inwardly Miroku watched as his prized asset, a potential young man that could become one of the greatest leaders Barsburg Empire has ever known, leave for a mission. He well aware knew Ayanami was very interested in the boy. The man had always been a step ahead of him after all. It would not be long until _both_ of them came back to their possession.

“That boy is strong,” the chairman audibly spoke. “He’s the best student I’ve ever taught. I have high expectations from you, Ayanami-kun.”

Miroku was looking forward for his capture. No matter what, Teito Klein _is_ the candidate for the Eye of Mikhail.

Him and only him.

* * *

Glittering golden rays of the morning sun entered the guest room through open windows and bathe everything with its heavenly light and gentle warmth. The scent of nature emanating from a few flowering shrubs kept nearby circulated throughout the room. Emerald eyes fluttered open to the sudden sense of warmth together with the refreshing aroma invading its owner’s sense of smell. The sleepy brunet slowly sat up, adjusting his eyes before the harsh light.

Today is the third morning since Teito came to the church.

With his slight dazed state Teito looked around. This was not his room. _‘How strange…’_ The one he currently resides was different, he noticed. Confusion all the more adds to his stupor. ‘ _When did I get here?_ _’_ His mind was hazy but gradually, haziness cease as recollections of last night came flooding.

Teito’s eyes immediately widened, all fatigue gone. Events which had occurred the night before appeared in flashes.

Teito remembered meeting an old man whom had lost his wife. Bereaved at the loss of his significant other. He had confided to the boy that he no longer has a home to return to, no one there to greet him. Negativity easily filled the already heavy air of sadness and loneliness combined. The feeling of having lost a beloved one: An unpleasant experience for most, immense pain for those dearly attached. Thinking of Mikage’s well being, Teito felt the man’s sorrow. He empathized him.

There was something missing in Teito’s life. _Someone._ Teito didn’t know why. Missing fragments of past memories, he know nothing of his upbringing. Only vague, if not, a blank state of empty white void. The old man reminded him of that absent presence however transient. Had him wishing he could remember, wishing to meet the man in white garbs who he called the Father.

Then those bishops came, as though they were rays of glimmering hope out of that grave despair, and revealed that the man was not what he seems. A Kor was controlling the vulnerable elderly. How despicable of that demonic messengers – Verloren’s curse – taking advantage over his woe.

_The wish to bring back his wife_ _… The wish to not be alone..._

A fight broke out between bishops and Kor. Between the good and the bad. Strange abilities of manipulative strings from Castor and the skilful handling of a scythe from Frau were displayed. Abilities nothing Teito has ever seen. The battle lasted with merely cutting off the skeletal pair of wings, appendages that suddenly grew at his back, the old man was finally cured from his obsession. The only problem left was the mark embossed on the brunet by the Kor. According to what Frau said to him, that is.

Perplexingly Teito cannot seem to remember how he winds up being marked in the first place. He had no recollection whatsoever. Was that perverted bishop bluffing? Or was he telling the truth? Could he even be trusted?

Teito dishevels his hair out of frustration. What is it with him and this lack of remembering? All that thinking hurts his head. Whatever it was, everything was still a blur. Teito wasn’t quite able to fully grasp what had actually transpired that evening. One thing for certain, he was not imagining Frau pulling out a large beast-like scythe from his arm.

A folded paper had fallen onto the floor, Teito realized, once he got out of bed. The brunet tilted his head in confusion and picked the note up. _‘A letter?’_ He unfurls its contents.

It was from Castor, a simple sketch of a rough map was drawn. Apparently the bespectacled bishop was waiting for him in front of the water fountain in the courtyard. Why the man wanted to see him this early, Teito did not know.

_‘I wonder if I can ask them about last night…’_ thought the brunet as he closed the door.

Perhaps those bishops could recount what had taken place last night. They may have an explanation as well. Answers he intended to hear and understand.

There are many things, so many things, Teito know not of the outside world. For he who had never set a foot outside the military, for he who had lived his life as a battle sklave; it was a bit dazzling. He never knew such a cheerful and quiet world the church is. He never knew such place even existed. But does he deserve this? This… kindness?

Teito is no believer, still wasn’t sure whether there is a god either. Maybe Fate had brought him here and it, that so called Fate, led Mikage here as well. Rejoining and uniting each other, unifying their forced separation. Does that mean this “God” everyone in the church hold in the highest regard truly existed? If a god truly exists, then he was thankful to Him.

_‘Mikage should probably be awake at this hour.’_

Teito looks forward to show Mikage around. Felt like forever since he last saw his best friend. Teito missed spending time with him, hearing his cheerful voice and his optimistic assurance. He need that. He really needed that right now. It should take his mind off his tenuous situation.

Smiling silently to himself Teito eventually reached an open area. To where the sun glows the brightest, to where a thing called serenity could be found. To where he could find all the answers to his questions.

* * *

Sad uncharacteristic honey brown eyes belonging to that of Mikage Celestine was fixated on the open windows, staring off at a distance as the gentle breeze ruffles the velvety curtains. Time was ephemerally ticking away, little by little. It would not be long until the last grain of sand would fall.

It had been three days. His lasting rein in suppressing the evil force inside of him was quickening.

Drenched in his own sweat, Mikage had woken up with a jolt as a start earlier that morning. Nightmares were haunting him, _taunting him_ , in his sleep. He was very much afraid. Who wouldn’t when found in a place devoid of light?

Darkness.

Yes, darkness. Mikage found himself in the darkness.

Alone, lost and aimless – these aspects surface repeatedly whenever the light-hearted teenager close his eyes. Closed eyes meant drifting into wakeful nights. Closed eyes meant envisioning frenetic dreams. The dreams no longer presented peaceful haven: The dreams represented fear.

Like a lost lamb Mikage was in his mindscape without a shepherd to direct neither his way nor escort him. He had nowhere to turn to, no visible path to tread on. No nothing. Only darkness, pure black darkness, wrapped Mikage around that little finger of hers. Then, unseen by the shadows, there emerge a light. Dimly lit it was but a light nonetheless that was more than enough to overcome the obscurity.

At long last there came the light, brightening his world and showing him a path. Can he trust it? True that light will overcome darkness, but light begets darkness. Uncertainty played another part, manipulating and doubting his judgment. And yet, knowing the light may or may not guide, arousing debatable possibilities, still Mikage walked towards it.

Walk and walk he did; a neutral pace he took. Eventually it broke into a jog as anxiousness, slowly but surely, began to inspire the boy. The light was fading.

Tersely Mikage ceased all action. The one and only illumination vanished and a moment of darkness ensued, taking its initial rightful place. However, much to his relief, the lighting had not fully receded. For replacing the dim light was the sense of familiar warmth and affection.

Before him was his family.

He’s home. He has come back home.

His family welcoming him with radiant pride and joy; pride for his success, joy for his return. He passed the examination, did he not? His parents had beckoned him to come closer, his siblings calling out his name lovingly. They longed for his return, and he too longed for their familiarity. However the living image of the Celestine family disappears into nothingness, blending in with the overriding darkness. Before Mikage could lay a hand on them. Before he could embrace them. Before he could –

_They were just within his grasp damnit!_

Another presence, an outline so to speak, appeared behind Mikage; both backs facing one another. It was ambiguous, for the face was not shown. But there is no mistake of that distinctive brown mane caught at the corner of his eyes. Mikage turned his back, instinctively reaching out for the anonymous figure only to be rejected as the silhouette drifts away. Going further and further away from him, adding great distance between the existing gaps of him and the silhouette.

Mikage kept running and running, running towards that chocolate haired figure despite the push. He was desperate for company: He was desperate for stability. Mikage wanted something that he could cling on, something that could save his sanity. This seclusion, this darkness… _This is madness!_

Glimpses of the brunet smiling sadly caught his attention. As though the figure was going to leave him-- _He_ _’s leaving him._ Alone in the darkness-- _Alike his family._

No. Mikage refused to believe it.

Teito is his light: His only light remaining in that darkness.

A gloved hand materializes from nowhere clasps its firm grip around his neck. Caught Mikage off guard it did; he expect nothing of the sort. It, the hand, was cold – coldness he had felt once before. A uniform clad figure emerges from the shadows. _An outsider._ He knew well of its form, of who it was.

Malevolent face of that silver haired – _that vile man_! – greeted him. Smirking triumphantly as he lifted him by the neck, allowing him to breathe only barely. He was choking. Slow burn, slow torture. That evil gaze boring right through him, forcing him to succumb under his destructive spell. Gaining control over him.

It was merely a dream, a dream he could wake up from. It felt so real. _So horribly real._ He wants to end this. Mikage wants to end this horrid dream. But he cannot. His mind did not allow it.

Ayanami forbids it.

His suffering was increasing by tenfolds. The immense pain should have been harsh enough to have awoken him. Perhaps the pain was beyond that. No accurate words could ever be used to express it. His body was being crushed by something bony. _Strange skeletal limbs he had not seen before._ The torment continued; anguish that never seems to end. Never cease to exist. No matter how much he struggled to bear. Unable to move: To breath. Helpless. Dead.

He did not want his family to die.

He did not want his friend to die.

_He did not want to die!_

Faint footsteps were heard echoing outside the doorways of the Barsburg Church’s hospital. The pace soon intensifies once it reached a specific room. Mikage ceased his shuddering reverie and turned his attention towards the room’s only entrance. With the door knob being twisted, it soon revealed a fretting teen. _That chocolate coloured hair_ _…_ Half worry and half relief palpably written all over its owner’s face.

“Mikage!” the person he knew all too well cried out as he briskly walks in. “How are you feeling?” He made his way towards his friend’s bed side.

Mikage mustered all the courage to smile exhibiting his usual cheery old self as before. “Very comfortable~” He did not want Teito to be overly worried anymore than he already is after all.

The brunet, Mikage noticed, was eyeing the presents which were surrounding the latter both left and right. “Ah, the sisters gave it to me,” Mikage explained at Teito’s questioning gesture. “The bishops gave me a lot of help too, so I’m completely better now. Look, they even gave me this.”

He saw Teito froze, disliking what he had been shown. Former confusion now replaced with vexation when Mikage fished a magazine of some sort – a porn magazine to be exact – from the pile of presents. It turn up the corners of his mouth into a smile.

Mikage playfully pat the brunet’s head, a tease easily came to mind. “You were lonely without me around, eh?” He laughs happily to himself. Man, does he really miss this boy.

“Yeah right!” was the retort. Thoughts on a certain blond bishop discarded. “Don’t get the wrong idea! I wasn’t –”

The light tapping stops. It startled Mikage when his hand was all but seized. He looks down to see Teito with widened eyes staring up at him.

“Mikage, your hands… They’re cold…”

Mikage retracted his hand from Teito’s hold, greatly taken aback. “Really?” he said, genuine surprise adorn his features. Fingers flexed, hand groped and wrist flicked. Mikage doesn’t understand. His hand felt sluggish, wasn’t obeying on whim. As if this hand was not truly his.

Concerned eyes drew his attention. Mikage realized he was being stared at. “I-I guess I’m not used to the climate here…?” was lamely said. Teito is perceptive, too perceptive, for his own good. Mikage only hopes that the brunet would ask no further questions.

“Come to think of it,” he quickly added, “the temperature here’s different. A bit low than back at the mili--”

“Don’t.” Teito’s voice was hushed into a whisper. “Don’t talk about _it_ around here. I haven’t told them anything yet.” He glanced sideways hinting a glance at the sister doll standing by the door. “We should go elsewhere to a more secluded area. It’s not safe here.”

Mikage comply with a nod. He was not entirely sure what Teito had meant. Bunching the coverlet aside, he watched as Teito walks up to the doll and thanked her. She bowed before leaving the two of them.

Alone, at last.

“Here.” Teito brought Mikage’s jacket for him. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Mikage said appreciating the help. “Unless you want to give me a piggyback ride all the way, I can live with that.”

“In your dreams! You’re too old for child’s game anyway.”

Mikage grins.

“It’s not so bad being a kid, Teito. And besides, I’m the patient here! Aren’t you supposed to be my cute little nurse? Won’t you take care of me? Hmm? Tei-chan~?”

Teito ignored the calling. “You still have your own two feet. Use them why don’t you.” Mikage chuckled lightly at the response, earning a small smile from the brunet.

“Aaah, you’re so mean!”

Stabilizing his footing onto the cool flooring, the bedridden Mikage allows his friend to help him stand. “By the way,” Teito voiced as he slumped his weight against the slender boy, “this must be your first time at the church, isn’t it. Why don’t I show you a–”

A grumbling noise interrupted. It came from Mikage and he immediately clutches his stomach. There was a brief moment of awkward silence – muffling the disturbing sounds serving no purpose by any means. Mikage scratches the back of his head, laughing bashfully. “I think we should eat some breakfast first.”

Teito stare up at him, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t help the happy smile though. Their rhythm was back.

Ever the pig… That Mikage.

* * *

For fear of a breach in carelessly allowing suspicious characters and criminals access, either wanted or petty lawbreakers, top notch security is clearly a must within all districts govern by the Barsburg Empire. This has had to be done for every vehicle, both air and land transport. Consisting of checking identification papers, cargo and crew inspection, as well as pass permits before preceding onward the passage gate. As the core of the empire, District One has the strictest procedures. The military army unfortunately was no exception.

Incidentally, the Reconnaissance unit was waiting for the approval to enter Hohburg Fortress. This particular unit had actually taken on a mission lasting for two days, more or less, right after their investigations regarding the crash site reported at District Seven. Their second mission was to scout the area back south. Apparently a rebel was rumoured to break out.

The main purpose for such engagement is to train newly recruits and provide fieldwork experiences for them to gain as soon as feasible. It was the perfect opportunity. And well, this year’s recruits sure learn fast – they were able to intercept their target’s plot before any tumultuous disturbances were to occur. A report was sent and a different unit was sent to manage the situation immediately. To commemorate for a job well done, the air overflowing inside the recons’ aircraft was lively. They were back from a mission after all and the recruits were missing their nice and comfy bed awfully lot by now. They had enough of straining their tender bums.

“It takes practice to sleep while sitting,” that was what their seniors told them upon constant complaints.

Fellow members were conversing and making acquaintances with one another – absolutely different from their prior state couple days ago; quiet, rigid and gauche. Even the captain was engrossed in it. But if truth be told, there was another reason why they acted in such a way:

_“As part of the Reconnaissance unit, you’ll be given a room in our wing. Sorry to break your bubbles but two of you will have to share. Not much different with the academy, eh? Don’t worry though, the bed’s nice and all so get used to it!”_

To most, the proposition was conventional; unfavourable to others. For Toshiro, it’s the latter.

At the far corner sat Toshiro alone, silently reading a book as he observed his peers in an discreet fashion. His face skilfully stayed neutral. Perhaps he should recant his mindless thoughts – Toshiro underestimated how difficult it was to approach a person. Especially if he persists on continuing with his standoffish mien.

People like grander things, and clearly, the teen is one of those people himself. He desire for the better bed. With enough flattery, one can have his way. Things are easier to be said than done however.

Normally, and more often than not, others were the prevalent party in starting a conversation. Toshiro merely responds correspondingly and states his thoughts according to his own perspectives. Unfortunately the pale blond’s way with words left wrong impressions on most peers in his age group. There are no gains to benefit from such interactive conduct other than maintaining good relations. Why bother? In this case, however, there _is_ that gain. Hence the hesitance. But to change one’s behavior and putting up a front in order to gain other’s acknowledgement, that was not something Toshiro wish to utilize. It made him feel like a charlatan.

A cheery voice broke Toshiro’s bitter contemplation, “Hey there, Glasses.” Immediately a twitch out of irritation had gone exposed.

_Glasses_ , or so he was dub, turned to face the person whom had called him with such a mortifying name. He recognized the individual in front of him, beaming brightly, as the very same recruit who believed the Seven Ghosts to be “monsters” anecdote.

Placing a hand onto his hip, the stranger continued. “You’re Toshiro Rolfe, aren’t you? I’ve heard rumours ‘bout ya!” He offered a handshake to which the other gradually accepted with ennui.

“Were they good ones?” sarcastically Toshiro shot back a comeback, sliding further to his left thus adding the distance between them. The stranger however took the gesture as a sign to sit beside him.

Wonderful.

Another idiot who can’t seem to read the situation.

“Meh,” the black haired shrugged, “not so much. Just that I’m amazed that you’ve stand up against Lloyd during the exam, is all. But man, what were they thinking? Allowing criminals like that be our opponents…”

Incredulous, Toshiro stared at him. There are some truths to his statement – if he ignored the unpromising rumours about him. “Perhaps…” Toshiro found himself unconsciously nodding in agreement. “Regardless of the harsh exposure, it was necessary to assess one’s ability by applying of what we have learned during our stay in the academy. The female proctor once said this, correct?”

The unidentified teen was slightly taken off guard. “Female proctor…?” he hesitantly asked before recognition dawned on him. “Oh! You mean that lady? No clue.” He shrugged. “What’s it gotta do with ‘em criminals?”

Toshiro narrowed his eyes – contemplating whether he could hold a conversation with this stranger – but add nothing to chastise.

“Basically speaking, the military is scouting for potential in candidates. That being strength, intelligence and talent; but mostly talent. One born without talent cannot possibly succeed in life – that is the fundamental principle in this world of warfare. We, as those who are in the Special Program, beneficially have this.”

“What? You mean zaiphon?”

“Precisely. However,” Toshiro flicked over a few pages and continue to downcast his eyes, “I choose to disagree.”

“Compliance to abide the given order willingly, the capability to carry it with no objections and the strength of mind to overcome fear without harbouring second doubts; I believe this is a must-have in order to execute unpleasant punishments or acceptable cruelty. Becoming a soldier is not for the faint of hearts after all. Lives are at stake to protect the country. Let us put this as such…”

He placed its bookmark and closed the book.

“If the final exam had not included those criminals, majority of us all may be unable to prepare ourselves for the worst in the nearest future. Are you that competent enough to comprehend such situations? Could you ensure the survival of others along with yourself? If so, enlighten me. How would you do it?”

“Eh?” was the brilliant response the black haired youth gave. “Ah… Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, raising his hands up surrendering in defeat at a deadpan blond. Scratching the back of his head, he let out an abash laugh. “I have no idea what you were talking about, actually. Lost me halfway. B-but you said something about being ready?”

Stretching, he leans back against the wall. “Never really put it much thought. We just have to be careful not to get ourselves killed, I guess. Do what we gotta do. But with the way things are, I don’t think we’ll be in any real danger.”

Toshiro scoffed at this. “That childish thinking would not get you anywhere. Death is inevitable to all living things – being involved with the military in particular. We might lose our lives at any moment; may it be on the battlefield or outside our line of work. Choose to be strong and you will live, choose to be weak and you will die. And yet…”

The pale blond stopped himself, his voice now strained. A memory, an unpleasant one at that, came to mind. Toshiro surreptitiously looked down at his hand. It was trembling.

“Humans are fragile creatures.” The way those people die so easily… Within mere seconds death and sorrow taint the air. Innocents getting involved plunged even deeper into great despair. Until they lost their will to live. “What fragile creatures indeed.” He balled his hand into a fist.

“Enough chit-chatting, we’re home sweet home, boys!” interrupted Commander Hiiro from the cockpit. “Seeing, or should I say hearing, that you guys are familiar with each other, I’m sure you’ve found yourselves a roommate. Just don’t cause me too much trouble, understand?” Leaving a subtle threat hanging in the air, Commander Hiiro and his escort left the compartment. “Be seeing you newbies tomorrow.”

Salutes were offered. Seniors then followed shortly afterwards.

“Hiiro-sama is something, huh,” Toshiro heard the black haired commented as he bent down to reach for his bag. It had collected dust resting on the floor. “Can’t say he’s weird… But I think you’re weird.”

“Pardon?” Toshiro turned to him. He resists the urge to eye twitch at the other. Annoyed, he managed a raised eyebrow instead. “What, pray tell, are you trying to imply?”

“Whoa, there. No need to get all snappy…What’s your problem? Got some inferiority complex or something?” the teen said. “Serious though, what kind of life were you living? I think it sucks.” He nodded to himself. “Yeah. Definitely sucks. Lighten up, dude!”

Toshiro was speechless; he did not know what to say. Being slapped repeatedly at the back is not to his liking, moreover painful. Resenting the contact he endured it.

“Well, anyways,” the torture stop, thankfully, “I should probably introduce myself sooner but I guess it kind of slipped off my mind. The name’s Dimitri Ethmer. Nice meetin’ ya!” Dimitri grinned. “Wanna be roomies, Glasses?”

“No,” said Toshiro simply and swung the duffel bag over one shoulder, a book in his free hand. He would deal the consequences later. “Try again if you can prove yourself as an equal to stand beside me. By the off chance that you are unable to find another. I trust you are not that dim-witted of a person to foolishly besmirch my name.”

With that, he walked past Dimitri, sparing not a glance, and board off the airship.

* * *

Inside the vast, bare personal quarters of the Black Hawks leader, a large throne was placed in the middle of it all. Sitting on it was the actual man himself.

Ayanami watched as the bright ball of soul continue to twist itself, shifting and forming into different shapes in his hand. As expected from the boy whose soul he manipulated; cheerful, full of life and tenacious no less. And it wanted to be released. Free from the bind that deterred him to pass onwards onto the next life. Reincarnation.

“It’s fine,” the silver haired man ordered. He did not care about the soul; it had done its job. The soul is of no use to him at this point on. “Go.”

The soul belonging to Mikage Celestine quickly scuttle upon the command, vanishing into thin air as it slips away through the walls and ascend to the sky above. Enabling its cycle to repeat itself.

Rather fitting with his name.

Ayanami sneers. He had failed to capture and retrieve Teito Klein back to the military. The church was protecting the fugitive. Knowing how their autonomy rule works, it might be difficult to persuade them in handing the boy over that easily. Drastic times calls for drastic measures some would say. However, there was the matter of the so-called Seven Ghosts to take into account. They were protecting the boy as well.

Resulting from his battle through Mikage against one of his fragments, _Zehel,_ the violet eyed bearer’s perfect pale complexion was blemished. Damned that Chief of Heaven, creating replicas of him! Those foolish copies are a hindrance, pests that needs to be exterminated. No matter. In due time he will retrieve all of them back. Devour their souls. He will personally make sure of that.

Moving a hand over his gashed cheek, Ayanami swiped the blood clean. The cut disappeared at an instant leaving no trace of a wound none so ever scarred his flawless, porcelain skin.

_‘I finally understand why you especially wanted me to meet him, Miroku-sama.’_

Simply put, Teito Klein has the Eye of Mikhail. A twisted smirk graced Ayanami’s lips. Quite satisfied with the vital information he had gained. The turn of events had become rather intriguing; capturing the boy has now become an imperative objective.

_“Dear oh dear. Oh deary me!”_ Hyuuga’s voice buzzed through his mentality. “ _What are you going to do now, Aya-tan?_ _”_

Crossing one leg over the other the silver chief laid back. It seems he would have to play another trump card. He accessed their telepathic link, granting him presence to appear in Hyuuga’s mind. His dry response came. _“Don’t be anxious--”_

_“But I am!”_

Ayanami disregarded the interruption. He answered his subordinate with an even tone.

_“If you mean the matter of Teito Klein, I have already made my move…”_

Through Mikage Celestine’s eyes, and not to mention Teito Klein, that boy has become an important person. Their worries of his self being prove as such. However, their methods of keeping him out of harm’s way are for naught. No one is safe after all.

Ayanami receded out of Hyuuga’s mind. The time has come to bring the walking contradiction into play. Already a plan began to formulate: Failure is not an option.

Two large black panthers that were in the room purred sensing the excitement building up within their honourable master. They were the only creatures that are not afraid of said man. One of the big cats nuzzled its head at Ayanami’s hand, licking him; while the other was at his legs, resting on its paws to keep his master company. Although their honourable master shows no signs of aforesaid emotion, they trust their instincts. Faithful pets as they are know their master better than anyone else in the end.


	7. An Answer (To Your Prayer)

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

* * *

 

It was inevitable; it was a daily protocol. Discussing over simple matters – hearing remarks and suggestions for this and that, giving approvals for this and this – everything were simply repetitive. Meetings after meetings, those senior officers were all bark and no bite. Sitting on their chairs and ordering inferiors to do the work. That is to say, the Black Hawks.

Reporting their hardly fought victory regarding the mission to suppress the rebellion, the meeting has come to a quick end that evening. It was safe to call it a day for the night. Work however was beginning to pile up for the chief executive. When it will end, no one will ever know. Quickly completing the job done and maintaining a high standard in his work was the only way to reduce the load.

Colonel Katsuragi’s voice was heard as the Black Hawks marched along the hallways. They were on their way to the chief of staff’s office, unofficially becoming their office department. The chief didn’t mind. As long as they do not disturb him and his paperwork, he could care less his subordinates’ antics.

“After this, Ayanami-sama have a meeting with General Wakaba at 9pm and a court-martial at 10pm. Also, starting tomorrow, the induction course for new Begleiters is scheduled to begin. We are to attend and oversee their placements alongside the military beforehand.”

“Just a little further, Colonel Katsuragi,” said the chief. “Work hard.”

Katsuragi takes pride in his work, and hearing his superior complimenting his work brought him joy. He was honoured. Much as he enjoyed working for Ayanami thus far he hopes that their leader would find a suitable begleiter soon. Ayanami-sama prefers to work alone, Katsuragi understood, but the time will come when he would have to share the responsibility of burden with someone again. For now he may as well serve as his begleiter out of the respect he has for the man.

“Aaaya-tan~” sung an all-too-familiar voice before the group were about to turn to a corner. “Lookit what I’ve found!”

At times Ayanami, as a matter of choice, would ignore his subordinate’s typical mischief. He had paperwork to finish – that entails him to proceed on continuing their destination. The sounds of struggling coming from behind the man however were most unusual. It seems that Hyuuga brought an unexpected guest.

“With all due respect, _sir_ , please kindly release this inferior officer such as myself free!” Ayanami looked over his shoulder to see Toshiro Rolfe, held firm in Hyuuga’s grip. The boy was dragged towards their direction. “I assure you, I had done nothing wrong.”

“Uh-uh, no can do, boy. I’m just here to help you!”

Hyuuga’s lark succeeds on gaining their attention, halting the Black Hawks unit to construe the situation.

“Major Hyuuga…!” Konatsu exclaimed in alarm, making the begleiter the first one to speak. He rushed towards his superior hastily. “What are you doing, sir?! Please don’t pick on the new recruits this late.”

“But Kona-chan, he got lost!” What appears to be a pout was plastered onto Hyuuga’s lips. “I saw him standing there all alone in the hallway. He looked like a lost kitten and it made me want to help him. I’m such a nice guy, aren’t I?” He smiled his trademark smile as he patted the blond mane.

“Unhand me, you animal abuser!”

It appears that Toshiro Rolfe has snapped.

Reflexively his head tilted upwards. It was an act of freeing himself, a preservation instinct of self-defense. The boy hits his skull right at their major’s forehead. Ayanami shuddered at the cry of pain. Not from Hyuuga’s antics but at the boy’s end of their impact. _Imagine the sounds he could cause him to release beneath his touch._

Hyuuga was on the ground, squatting. Holding his head exaggerating the expressed pain. “That hurt… Why’d you have to do that, Shiro-chan!?” he bawled as he rubs his hurting temple.

“S- _Shiro-chan_...?”

A spectacle of emotions dance in teals for seconds; the cadet begleiter was taken aback. The shock was blinked away then. Ayanami caught himself blinking as well when Toshiro Rolfe clears his throat.

“I apologize, sirs!” Promptly the lower bowed. “It is not my place to ask for forgiveness, but I hope there is compassion within your hearts to spare and pardon any misconduct to which I have caused before your grace. Once again, I apologize.”

Ayanami briefly studied the boy. He had not been expecting this, but it delighted him. He may have to thank Hyuuga for this expedient submission.

“No need,” he regarded him coldly as the boy gave a salute. “Come,” Ayanami said, continuing onwards. “I have some matters to discuss with you.”

“Sir.” Toshiro cut down sharply.

Katsuragi spare the boy a smile as he, along with Haruse carrying a sleeping Kuroyuri, trail behind. He follow suit. Ignoring the man whom he had inflicted pain upon without holding remorse.

Konatsu glared at his superior as the others went ahead. “What have you gotten yourself into _this_ time? You’ve done enough to make us look bad than it already is.” He crossed his arms.

“I told you, Konatsu,” Hyuuga sulked, “he got lost. I just wanted to help…”

“Then why don’t you help me do your work, sir.” Konatsu smiled sweetly. “That’s what I call helping, not doing nothing and eat candy all day long. Unlike someone I know.”

Prior pain nonexistent, Hyuuga stood. He gave a smile of his own back and waves his begleiter off. Still smiling as he watched their retreating backs, Hyuuga said; “Well Konatsu, looks like something good ‘s going to happen.”

A sigh escapes Konatsu’s lips. He doesn’t understand the major’s nonsense more often than not, Konatsu admitted. Hardly ever agrees with him. Although, whatever the extent, he did notice the glint reflected in eyes hidden behind black lenses. Against his better judgment Konatsu shares the thought. It would be nice having company; just to keep him sane, he reasoned.

They walk side by side thusly, waiting for that little “something” to happen.

* * *

Finding himself in the presence of the army’s infamous yet esteem chief executive officers, Toshiro should be honoured of being blessed by such opportunity! If only it was under normal circumstances. He would have happily been thrilled then. Why can it not be that way, he has no idea.

So yeah, curse his dumb luck.

Toshiro had imagined the Black Hawks’ working environment would be stern and organized, methodical even. They are in the heart of their foundation; as elicited from their imposing presence, that is. With the renowned Ayanami-sama as their leader, why would it not be? He was the epitome of perfection. Immaculate. Elegant.

Maybe he set too much expectation out of them anyway.

Half frozen with incredulity the bespectacled blond sat, stiff as a board, on the sofa watching as each Black Hawk members in the room reveal their true colours behind that fearful image. The air within the vicinity was rather blithe, much to Toshiro’s surprise. It was a comedown than what he had envisaged. Least the Black Hawks were not as bad as the rumours made them be. Not that he believed them or anything.

There was no need for introductions it seems. Having looked at several past records from time to time, Toshiro practically recognize each member. He knew their names and ranks and… that was about it really.

Konatsu Warren, assuming him as the livelier one out of the group, was exasperatedly scolding Major Hyuuga, who happens to be sitting beside Toshiro with legs propped against the table outstretched, for bothering their guest and work instead. He had returned moments ago with paperwork in hand, waving them at his superior to accentuate on his point. The lackadaisical man however showed no concern whatsoever. 

He was a begleiter and a senior, but Toshiro sympathize the blond soldier. To be assigned to a superior that dumps most of his paperwork onto you and abuses you is terrible. Toshiro wondered who he would get for a superior during his Begleitership. It would be nice if the superior wasn’t a strict person or a slave-driver. Although the probability was there, likely evident by Konatsu’s situation.

On the other side of the sofa sat Haruse cradling a pink haired child; the child being Lieutenant Colonel Kuroyuri.

Though quiet, unlike the complaining begleiter and lazy major, they are an odd pair. With the taller mop of blue glancing down at the commander dotingly, one could see it was more than that of being mere begleiter-superior relationship. Perhaps the lower was indebted to the eye-patch wearer, Toshiro pondered. Perhaps more, perhaps less. Sworn brothers? Toshiro didn’t want to make assumptions out of it. Although he did wonder when the child will wake up.

The older man, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Colonel Katsuragi, was it? Toshiro hadn’t seen the colonel left the room before.

“So, Shiro-chan…” he heard Hyuuga said, finally engaging small talk with him. “Heard you did well in the finals. Whose begleiter are you supposed to be, huh?”

Toshiro stared at him square in the face before replying. He blatantly shows his dislike at the accursed calling. “None at the moment, sir; I will be serving as a normal recruit instead for the time being.”

“Ehh?” Hyuuga stared wide eyed. Surprised blue sapphires were revealed behind blackened shades. His eyes soon closed, hidden once again, nodding to himself as a mischievous grin reflexively played on his lips. “Sounds to me like you’re not wanted~”

A mixture of expressions came from Toshiro. The blond was rather stoic at first before he started to look serious, shortly after sceptical and then finally baffled.

“How so?” asked Toshiro, bemused. “Does it not take a week before any announcement is made? Please elaborate, sir.”

Hyuuga gave a shrug as his response – Toshiro won’t be gaining any answer from the man soon, obviously. If laying back on the sofa with legs crossed and propped against the table wasn’t a definite sign, then what is? Suppressing the urge to eye twitch, he sighed. Toshiro averted his attention from the disinterested major and laid eyes upon the jewel in the room: the Black Hawks commanding officer.

Apart from Konatsu, Chief Ayanami was the only one who properly carries out his duties.

It was an astonishing sight witnessing the fountain pen move ever so gracefully, deftly filling out paper after paper in its path. Toshiro never knew fountain pens could move at such speed. Rather, it was an elegance to behold. He hopes the moment lasts before he could garner the nerve at length to daringly face the man.

The diligent silver haired man was working quietly and had maintained a steady pace. There was telltale sign of solitude Toshiro could detect than state in a matter of time. A crucial presence was absent: Where is his begleiter?

If what Major Hyuuga had said is true, hinting that fresh recruits were to be assigned as Begleiters upon passing, surely Toshiro should have seen a familiar face by now…

_“Wow! So it’s true you’re going to be Ayanami-sama’s begleiter, huh, Shuri?”_

The blond pushed the dread thought away. Without doubt the entitled rank bestowed onto Ayanami has many difficult tasks and responsibilities. An assistant was necessary. Then again, with the way things are, the chief would be better off without one than accepting Shuri as his begleiter.

Toshiro stood on his feet and walked up towards Ayanami’s desk. He was ordered, debatably allowed, to come with them to begin with. Therefore it is apposite to present himself to unit’s commanding officer. Although it would be nice if he could know the reason…

The soft scrapping of pen touching the white parchment was heard. A cryptic yet soothing rhythm if one would take it profoundly to heart.

Toshiro loved how the two fundamental stationeries sounded when he was a child, somehow reminding him of his father. He used to listen to him wrote his recount of their daily affairs every night. And sometimes hearing the faint mellifluous hum lulled him to sleep. Perhaps the effect was recognized by his psyche, for he was calmed. He was able to think straight.

Our expectations and suspense is the sheer cause which educe fear to an individual. Or so state a fact according to a book Toshiro once read. Some factors undeniably proved to be accurate.

“…Sir?” the bespectacled teen began, hoping to attract the chief’s attention without disrupting his cadence. Silence and the inscribing of papers, however, prolonged.

His gaze never leaving the documents, Ayanami finally spoke. “I take it you have been positioned in the Reconnaissance Unit. Correct?” Toshiro simply nodded, watching as the silveret placed his fountain pen down. Reshuffling the papers in order seconds later, the chief of staff continued. “How’s the hunt for Teito Klein then? Has he been found?”

Lifting his emotionless violets up with hands meshed on one another, the leader studied the cadet. Not much palpable difference the last time Ayanami saw the blond; only he was more relaxed and collected than before. Straightforward determination yet not doused and wisdom reflected in his eyes – clearly unaware of the unpleasant events that had befallen his friends.

Ayanami wonder how such persona would crumble once the boy found out that he had killed one of them. Perhaps that will be the last obstacle for him to fall utterly deep into darkness. Of course, Ayanami knew the outcome.

Baffled Toshiro was. Surely reports have already been sent regarding their findings at District Seven’s border. How could it reach other commanding officers and not reach the chief? If that was the case, shouldn’t Commander Hiiro be a more suitable man to ask for further details?

“Unfortunately no, sir,” Toshiro informed, summarizing their findings; “A crashed hawkzile was only found. The deserter Teito Klein was nowhere to be seen when we arrived at the scene. We believe that he have fled to the church. We had to cease all search, fearing he may have seek refuge there, sir.”

Pregnant silence washed over them as Ayanami leaned back on his chair. Toshiro all the while remained rooted on where he stood, waiting for further inquiries or the likes that will come next.

“I am aware that your unit had recently returned from a mission.” That very same cold hue assessed the form that used to be in dismay during their last encounter. “But would you be interested on taking another mission again? Of course, I will make the arrangements where necessary.”

Dumbstruck, Toshiro merely blinked. Is this what it meant by receiving personal requests? The idea of transferring and achieving a quicker way to higher rank seemed tempting; it would be fantastic if he were to be promoted at such a faster rate. Would that mean he could score a position in the upper echelon? No, that would be too exaggerated and ambitious. Perhaps joining higher ranks than that of his current unit?

“Pardon me, sir,” Toshiro said carefully, “if this may come off somewhat rude… but what is the objective of this mission? I am not challenging your authority. It would truly be an honour to receive a mission from Ayanami-sama personally and work under your command, sir.”

An allowed smile flashed onto Ayanami’s full lips at the boy’s consideration but it quickly left his features in the same manner. How naïve of him. Little did Toshiro know the missing puzzle piece needed for a much bigger picture was complete; the wheels of an intriguing game had begun to set into motion.

“…Very well. As per tradition, Barsburg Church is recruiting acolytes to enter priesthood through an examination known as the Bishop Examination. And said examination is about to be held soon. As such, I want you to go to District Seven and infiltrate the church. This will follow with you disguising yourself as an applicant.”

Ayanami continued, ignoring the sudden change and alarm clearly evident by the boy’s reaction.

“You will be accompanied with two of my subordinates although brief as they have their separate mission to accomplish. You may freely act as you see fit in order to aid the retrieval of Teito Klein at all cost.”

Within those last few words the silver haired uttered, many interpretations could be brought to light. “Freely” being the concern phrase. Indeed his actions are not restricted. Toshiro could make contact with Teito. Toshiro could warn Teito and Mikage of this plan firsthand. Toshiro could do anything, anything at all, that would play a part in saving the hunted fugitive – fugitives were Mikage to be called that too.

There was however no definite boundary he could or could not cross, of what he could or could not do. Choose to make a mistake, just one mistake – either as a resultant of his carelessness or overconfidence – it will prove to be fatal. There were many what ifs, and those many what ifs led to a very dangerous gamble. Toshiro has to play his cards right, time his momentum. Otherwise it will ultimately be his undoing.

Should he withdraw from this mission? Or risk to be marked as a traitor and take refuge along with Teito and Mikage?

“Are there any questions?”

Indifferent amethysts greeted the blond as he glance up from the floor. No negotiations are open for him to discuss judging by the look Ayanami gave. Toshiro doubted he could decline too. His option is only to accept: The chief would not take “No” as an answer.

“None, sir,” Toshiro humbly answered as he shook his head. A conclusion was reached. “I will take on the mission, sir.”

Hearing the only entrance of the Black Hawks’ Division creaks open, its occupant turned their heads to meet a tall figure entering the room. It was the missing Hawk and with him he carried a tray of china.

“I’ve brought the cookies,” Colonel Katsuragi brightly announced. At his words, the previously sleeping Kuroyuri stirred from Haruse’s hold, rubbing one visible eye groggily before the child sat up.

It must be time for the Black Hawks’ evening refreshments, Toshiro realized. With Ayanami dismissing him, he should probably leave the personal unit to their own privacy for now.

“Leaving so soon?” Toshiro halted, looking at the taller officer appearing by his side. “These just came right out of the oven. Would you like to try some before you go?”

Katsuragi gave him a pleasant smile, offering said snacks arranged on a larger plate once he placed down a cup poured with aromatic coffee on top of their chief’s desk.

Toshiro glanced up at the colonel and back at the plate. He perked up at the freshly baked cookies covered in chocolate toppings. The moment he realized his indecency, he hastily shook his head.

Toshiro was wary of the temptation. There was no way he would succumb to its enticement no matter how heavenly it will taste, no matter how lovely the appeal of those crispy flat biscuit’s rich yellow-brown texture actually is. The sweetness would blend so perfectly with tea. If only he could relish such chocolaty goodness…

_Oh shit_.

He could feel his mouth watered just by looking at it.

Swallowing an accumulated amount of saliva, Toshiro looked away. “…N-no thank you, sir. I am fine.” He inwardly cringed at his words. “I should really be taking my leave now, sir.”

Colonel Katsuragi was surprised, somewhat saddened at the boy’s reply.

Had he wrongly baked the cookies? It did not appear that way. He followed the instructions, personally tasted the batter to balance its sweetness and blandness; had also added a few changes of his own in fact. Even so, his dishes would come out beautiful, delectable and scrumptious too. No living thing would turn down his baking, Ayanami notwithstanding since he dislikes anything sweet.

“D’aww… Look at what you did Shiro-chan! Katsuragi’s upset.” Hyuuga had called out from the sofa, what appears to be a playful pout replacing his usual equal grin.

What a better way to put salt onto fresh wounds.

Rather than stand his grounds, Toshiro had to struggle with a small conflicted issue known as conscience. Colonel Katsuragi did not say a word nor show any changes of his expression but merely maintained innocence. An innocent, passive smile graced his lips. And Toshiro knew, oh he oh so knew, behind such smile conceal a lethal weapon.

The quiet ones are always the dangerous ones they say.

“Come now,” Hyuuga said, patting the empty seat beside him, “and sit here for a while.” Toshiro took a moment or two before he complied. Watching as the others munch and bite on the cookies Katsuragi had set onto the table. “Better eat one~” Hyuuga deliberately encouraged the boy once he sat, rigid.

Slowly reaching out a hand Toshiro took a piece of regular shaped biscuits. He warily eyed the small yet life-fulfilling piece, hesitant to consume such masterpiece and wondering whether this is worth it to jeopardize his weakness. Come what may, he will endure. Hopefully. He took a small bite then…

At once his taste buds sent him flying. Tears ready to burst out with joy. And before Toshiro knew it he ate the whole piece, licking his coated forefinger and thumb clean.

_Yes._

It was _worth_ it.

Hyuuga put effort onto his mouth to form words. Toshiro could barely hear the man’s voice however.

_Hungry eyes intently fixated on the innocents, ready to move in for the kill. Thoughts screamed for more: One bite was not enough to suppress these bloody cravings. This madness has had to stop! Alas it was but too late_ _… the point of no return reign upon him._

The pale blond could not stop himself from devouring those divine munchies.

With a hand unconsciously drawn out again Toshiro snatched the cookies clean as fast as the speed of light, leaving nothing more than breadcrumbs on the empty plate. Flabbergasted expressions and rendered speechless, some mouths were agape mainly those of Hyuuga and Konatsu – impassive for Ayanami – and stares were set upon the teen. An awkward moment immediately filled within the vicinity.

Katsuragi was the first to break the discomfort silence. “My, you’re a hungry fellow.”

Toshiro kept his gaze low, staring at the floor and reluctant to glance up. An offended Katsuragi naturally expected to find. When he did though, the man appeared to be pleased. A whistle was then heard which had came from Hyuuga. Toshiro never thought that seemingly pleasant smile of his can be quite… treacherous.

“So Shiro-chan got a sweet tooth, eh?” Genuine amused words coated in some teasing-like venom jeered the poor teen.

* * *

He remembered the first time he met him like it was yesterday. Clear images rushing through his mind, dancing along his vision, evoking his memories…

_“I’m Mikage! I’m so happy my roommate isn’t a stern guy~”_

Teito remember it all so very clearly.

_“My name is Mikage! Nice to meet you~!”_

In the academy, people labelled as different were alienated – that was the basic preconception held within the institute’s community. And expectedly Teito became the target of rumours and slander. Not that the brunet care or anything. He coped with it. Ignoring every single one of the students was the right thing to do; he was content without the interactions.

Unfortunately for him, Teito was never the type that could be easily ignored by one cheerful individual.

**Seven fragments. Seven nonexistent fragments of light but only a tiny speck lit.**

_“It’s a foreign greeting! A hug! Don’t you know that?!”_

He was a strange guy. That Mikage…

He was the only one who acted differently towards him. The way he suddenly grabbed a hold of him and squeezing him into a hug, mistaking him for a foreigner as Mikage attempted a foreign country greeting.

Obviously as a reflex Teito had pushed him away. A punch mark on the cheek was left as the result of his affronting conduct. Yet Mikage kept his approach up, refuse to go away despite the consequences.

That Mikage… What a strange guy indeed.

**The second light was dim so as the first. Yet together, two dimmed lights began to glow.**

_“Mikage,”_ Teito remembered calling his name. He was at the Library, reading a reference book to pass the time by. Mikage appeared and had happy-go-luckily decided to tag along willy-nilly then. Definitely not a good thing for the other. _“If you stay with me, they’ll alienate you.”_

_“Idiot,”_ was his nonchalant reply, dismissing the warning. _“Don’t worry about that.”_

Completely ignoring the rumours about him, Mikage gave Teito a cheerful smile.

Always. Even though Teito did not return a smile back.

**Another lit. These lights** **… slowly they spread. Little by little darkness was steered, illumined by the light, and finally, she disappears.**

_“Friends? What’s that?”_

Mikage was the first person who ever introduced him the concept of friendship. Teito knew not the term “friends”. It was a strange word.

_“Someone who you learn many things from, an important person,”_ Mikage had once told him.

The brunet never imagined the two of them would eventually become friends. The only one friend Teito has ever made. It was an odd experience. And yet, secretly and left unnoticed, it gave a new meaning in Teito’s life.

**Light was left. And that light was getting strong. Its radiance so bright, it was brighter than any sun.**

Until one day…

_“Mikage, don’t make friends with a sklave! In our noble Oak family, we do not drag our servants into the mud.”_

Teito had already warned him but he chose to ignore. Look what caused him; snotty Shuri was mocking Mikage! But…

_“My family aren’t servants! We’re stewards!”_ Teito remembered how Mikage had grabbed his hand right then and there and pulled him away. _“Don’t worry about them, Teito. Let’s go.”_

Still Shuri continue to mock.

_“Oh, I see… Being a servant means you are our slaves. And, after all, slaves do belong with other slaves.”_

And then something happened. Something snapped inside Teito.

**It** **’s near now, it’s here. The lonely heart regained its warmth, filling the inured emptiness all this while. Yet the heart aches, the heart fears.**

He was fine with their constant mocking directed at him; the discriminations, the prejudice. The young brunet could handle them just fine. But chose to mock his friend, mock his innocent one and only dear friend…

Teito let go of Mikage’s hand and lunged at the startled Oak, vulnerable against his blow.

_“APOLOGIZE TO MIKAGE!!”_

He wanted Shuri to take back his words. He wanted Shuri to apologize to his friend.

_‘Unforgivable… unforgivable!’_ his thoughts chanted. Teito chant those words over and over again. That damn Oak would pay dearly for what he said to Mikage. For what he takes up Mikage for.

Mikage was nothing like him. Mikage is not a sklave!

…But Mikage has always been a forgiving person.

**One piece remained unlit. Had to fathom it, this wavering stir** **… Had to find it, the missing light… Soon. Now!**

_“Teito, stop!”_ Teito remembered the way Mikage had tightly grabbed a hold of him, soothing him with reassuring words… promising words. _“You don’t need to soil your hand over a jerk like him.”_

It was unforgivable the way Shuri treated Mikage. The way he treated him like garbage… Teito could not forgive someone like that.

Ever.

But Mikage was there with him. The fact that Mikage was there with him… Teito had to refrain himself.

For his sake. For Mikage’s sake.

_“Thanks.”_

**At last** **… his seven fragments. Seven fragments of light were now whole, complete. An epitome sphere of a benign afterglow. This is his light… the light he had given him.**

One word… That one word of appreciation meant for him. Meant just for him…

It was so strange. That particular word caused his chest to burn up. A sensation nothing Teito has experience before. It wasn’t pain No, it wasn’t anything like that. It was more gratifying than that. He was too ignorant to realize that.

Teito was sprawled on a bed, said person’s jacket not faraway clutched nearby. He pressed the jacket closer, closer and closer tightly, feeling the rough material touch his skin. Hugging it close and never wanting to accept the cruel reality.

_“Always face forward. Walk toward the path of light.” –_ Those were his last few words; his words came back to him. Mikage’s last words to Teito… before he left him forever.

_Mikage_ _’s words always lingered in his heart._

Teito inhaled the scent, the familiar scent of cologne and flowers. Such a gentle scent for such a gentle friend. Before he knew it, he felt tears. Fresh warm translucent tears were pouring out from the corner of his eyes; drenching his face, soaking the covers, wetting the jacket.

He needed.

He wanted.

He must…!

But the tears continue to leak out. He couldn’t stop his tears.

“Mikage…You were my light,” Teito whispered dimly. “My light in all that darkness...And now, it’s gone.”

* * *

Meanwhile, behind a particularly locked door of one of the church’s many guest rooms stood Castor and Labrador outside. Inside said room was Teito. The bishops had knocked several times in hopes of Teito to open its entrance. However, the door did not budge nor were there any response from the teenager. They were worried.

According to the overall story from Frau, the one winged Kor that was residing within Mikage had been controlled by someone. And whoever that person was, he knows about the scythe. Verloren’s scythe. Frau intended to save Mikage but his soul was being eaten by that wing. He was reluctant to kill the boy in front of Teito but the one controlling Mikage took matters into his own hand.

That bastard used his very scythe to kill the boy!

_“You know it’s fated to come back to me someday,”_ was the bastard’s parting words – a promise that will soon be fulfilled; an impending doom waiting to unleash its pandemonium.

Thus the aftermath that has brought them to this present morning.

Since yesterday evening Teito had locked himself in his room, suffering from the unpleasant event and brooding over his lost. He never came out for breakfast either. It’s bad for his health, no matter what the excuses.

Rapid strides were heard behind the two bishops and Frau – turns out to be him – brusquely kicks open the door without mercy. “I’m coming in, stupid brat,” he called and let himself in. Alarmed Castor however was struck dumb by the blond’s intrusion.

The next thing was a whirl of emotions coming from Teito – mostly anger, frustration, anguish and regret were vented. Saying the church can’t save anything, God doesn’t exist. Teito claimed it was his fault he got his friend involved in their promise. That Mikage got killed as a result. He was to blame… he was to blame for all of this. Some water works here and there, the tears simply kept of flowing and flowing.

Frau looked down at Teito and sat beside him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he tried to calm the brunet. “It’s not your fault.”

Frau could sympathize with his lament, but the one who was at real fault was him. It was _his_ fault, not the brat’s. It was _his_ fault he let Mikage suffer so. As one of the Seven Ghosts it was his job to help those who desperately in need help. And yet, he failed. He couldn’t protect either one of them. Not Mikage from his death… and certainly not Teito from his misfortune.

“…When it's time for a person to be born, they make a promise with the chief of the heavens. Three dreams,” the blond bishop gently said. “When all three are granted, they’ll be called back to the chief’s side. _“To protect someone dear at the risk of his life,”_ no doubt that was Mikage’s third dream.”

Frau fixed his hat and continued, “Since all of his dreams are granted, he was called back to the heavens. Mikage must be happy to have protected you.”

“Those are just pretty words for the survivors,” came Teito’s sullen reply. “You’re probably just trying to console me.”

“Well, that could be true.” Frau stood up. “But he’s already by your side watching over you.”

A stunned Teito stared unbelieving at the winking bishop. He looked down at his hands. The earlier strange pink creature that came barging in with Frau sat on all fours, wagging its long thinly tail. “Burupya~!” squeaked the bundle of fur. Its soft paws gently pressing against his palm, a gesture as though saying it’s true.

“He got injured,” Frau explained. “I’m taking care of it since it fell from the nest. Because once it falls out of it, the parents won’t take care of it.” His gaze then softens. “A soul that had all its wishes granted will reincarnate again. This little guy’s soul has the same colour as Mikage’s.”

Frau’s words seem to have fallen deaf on Teito, seeing the brat’s gaze was fixated onto the pink creature. Frau smiled as Teito brought the serapii, the young dragon, up and hold it into his arms. Tears once again threaten to fall from its hold but Teito let them fall, blurring his vision with those tears of joy.

The smile on Frau’s face was replaced with a troubling frown as he turned away, pondering.

Ever since that brat came here, mysterious things have been happening. And that bastard. The bastard that attacked Mikage and played with his soul like that… Just what exactly does he want with Teito?

* * *

With Konatsu guiding their way – as ordered by Chief Ayanami to prevent Hyuuga from tagging along, much to the major’s chagrin – he and Toshiro made it back to where the latter was found by the black haired superior few moments ago. Before he was taken by force.

…Or ‘borrowed’ as insisted by Hyuuga.

It was a silent walk along the corridors of Hohburg Fort. Something the blond begleiter needed badly to get some fresh air from that stuffy office, away from stress-inducing behaviour of his fellow Black Hawks. And also something which Toshiro needed to ease his discomfiture after that little ordeal earlier…

_Witnessing their entire plate of refreshments had been consumed by merely one person it caused uproar within the Black Hawks_ _’ Division. If it were to be a fellow member, that would be understandable. They could laugh and forgive, acting as if nothing has ever happen._

_But when a stranger is involved it_ _’s automatically on an entirely different story._

_Toshiro could feel the pressure of eyes boring their stares upon him. Similar to how a guilty criminal who has made a great offense is being judged. At least that was what the blond felt about the whole situation._

_Yes, he was awfully guilty and no, he is not a criminal. He is only a mere victim of compulsive disorder – if ever such syndrome do exists._

_“W-what happened to the cookies?!” squeaked one pink haired in protest._

_The blue haired Begleiter consoled his superior, preventing the child from throwing a tantrum past bedtime. Can_ _’t let that happen since said person, not too long ago, had awoken from a deep nap. “There, there, Kuroyuri-sama.”_

_“Oh. Just Shiro-chan here eating all of Katsuragi’s cookies, Kuro-tan~!” sung a certain shades wearing man responding to the former. “Such a shame really... They were meant for us too~”_

_A weary sigh escaped his irked begleiter._ _“…You don’t have to rub it in, Major Hyuuga.”_

_“It’s fine.” The older man amongst them gave reassurance to his fellow disheartened members – one eye-patch wearer particularly. “I was meaning to save the rest for tomorrow. But it can’t be help then.”_

_The blond teenager whom was at fault is struggling, having lost his composure and all at that instant. Instinctively he bends forward_ _‘til the waist. Doing one thing he knows how to show his sincere regret and shame. The only thing he could do to make amends._

_“I am truly, deeply sorry, sirs!” the teen bowed, degrading himself by his behaviour._

Toshiro cringed at the account. To think he would stoop so low… his pride wounded. _The things one does for love._ His weakness will undoubtedly be used as exploitation: Blackmail perhaps is one of them.

In general, Toshiro does not mind whether others know of his sugary compulsion. Syrup and chocolate solely works wonders on him anyway. Where is the harm in it?

He wanted to believe that, he awfully wanted to believe that. But unfortunately all that reassurance does not entirely console him.

That darn major just had had to make a huge fuss over it – accentuating what needs not be obvious. And considering his audience, that man has a high probable chance of taking such advantage over Toshiro. Other members are mature enough to know that they should not make fun of other people’s flaw.

So of course they wouldn’t.

Would they…?

“…Toshiro-kun, was it?” Konatsu began, snapping said boy back to reality. Toshiro didn’t realize he had abruptly halted in the middle of their heading. “I’m sorry that you had to put up with Major Hyuuga. Just ignore him and you’ll eventually get used to it.”

The begleiter gave a sympathetic smile: He knows what it’s like to be teased by Hyuuga. Different is he has been enduring the torture for the past couple of years, long before his junior.

“Don’t let the major get to you.”

“That… is very kind of you, Konatsu-san.” Toshiro crooked a smile. “But it seems that I have made a fool out of myself yet again. I apologize for my rudeness. It was unacceptable for me to behave in such a manner.”

“No, no. It’s okay.” Konatsu raised both hands to emphasize his point. “It’s pretty amazing how you could wolf down Katsuragi-san’s cookies like that. A good thing he made a second batch, don’t you agree?”

Toshiro caught up to him at three long strides. Only then did they continue their neutral gait.

“The colonel loves cooking, you know, so I’m sure he didn’t mind at all.”

The younger blond looked away from Konatsu’s kind gesture. Not so much assured of the statement. “The lieutenant colonel appeared to have taken it rather badly, though.” Remembering how Commander Kuroyuri had looked at him with an unforgiving, piercing glare.

“Really now? I’m sure Kuroyuri-sama didn’t mean any ill will towards you.”

Toshiro could not help the doubt prevailing over the other’s opinion. He was certainly positive the child did not like him that much. For starters, he has zero experience coping with children himself. Though Toshiro empathize for Kuroyuri’s antipathy. Anyone sure would have resent it if their precious were to be taken away from her or him. Toshiro would as well. As long as the two of them under no circumstances turn out to be enemies, he should be fine. One could only hope.

The conversation come to an end as soon as they saw a lower, crying out the word “Glasses”, that was running towards their direction. Toshiro inwardly sigh at this, irritation quickly founding its way to exposure.

Dimitri Ethmer was sporting a questioning look from afar, fretful. Toshiro take it that the black haired was ‘dying’ to poke his nose into his sudden disappearance. Either that or something else was up. Toshiro hadn’t bother understanding such a carefree, and rather capricious to add, teenager.

“That your friend?” Toshiro nodded at Konatsu’s inquiry, a bit reluctant to admit. He refuses to acknowledge it.

“Roommate sadly.”

Darn. He said it anyway.

* * *

Ayanami was alone in his office, the sounds of scribbling and occasional stampings here and there accompanied his solitude. He heard the door scraped open but did nothing to shunt his pace. He did not bother to look from his work, knowing full well that Hyuuga had come to pester him yet again.

_That good-for-nothing sloth_.

A chair was brought up in front of his desk where the shades wearing major sat down and watch him work. “That looks so much trouble,” Major Hyuuga absent-mindedly remarked after a moment in silence passed. The man-child licked his prized treat in his mouth, looking innocently at his superior as he did so.

“Want a candied apple?” Hyuuga rips out the treat, draped in glistening wet saliva, out of his mouth. Giving one last lick he offered it to his Aya-tan. “Look, I even got two.”

The silver haired glanced up, violets slowly trailed to the saccharine sweet in front. Slightly melted syrup mixed with secreted liquid clearly dripping welcomes his field of vision. Brief irritation flickered in striking yet dangerous amethysts at such repulsive sight.

The next thing was a blur… Hyuuga honestly did not see that coming.

Before said man knew it, he was on the floor all of a sudden. He felt throbbing pain on both side of his face; a swollen bruise on one cheek and the other queerly imprinted with the military’s seal.

“That’s surprisingly painful,” groaned Hyuuga from below. “But it’s good to get your sugar level up when you’re tired…”

Ignoring his subordinate as usual, Ayanami quietly interjected. “That cadet has the stone.” Walking away, he left his chair to sort the finished paperwork then from overlapping his neat desk before returning to face it once more.

“Stone? Cadet?” Hyuuga questioned as he wipes the ink off his face with a small panda-designed handkerchief. He stood. All playfulness had gone that was replaced with bemusement.

“Teito Klein has the Eye of Mikhail,” Ayanami explained while Hyuuga pocketed his handkerchief. “He’s under the protection of those Seven Ghosts. He’s not completely awakened yet.” Ayanami collected the slender documents which rested on his desk readied. He continued, “I was interrupted while trying to retrieve it, but that was the real Eye of Mikhail.”

Hyuuga supported his trademark grin. He understood where this is at. “It’d be troublesome if the church gained more power.”

“Indeed.” Ayanami handed Hyuuga the papers for him to carry. “It would be a worse result than if the worms in our upper ups were to stage a coup d’état after they got the stone.”

Their conversation continued as they walked out of the office.

Since the King and the High Pope, both having equal political influence, have always shunned each other; there was an opportune opening for Ayanami to seize over their little divergence. He considered his chance but suspicious characters will certainly be hot on his trail if he were to act now.

“And so,” Ayanami concluded, “with prudence and promptness, we must bring that weapon back to the rightful control of the Imperial Army – before the stone falls onto the hands of the pope. Otherwise, something similar to Raggs War will happen for a second time.”

No. Ayanami was not willing to sacrifice yet another multitude of innocents; he was not willing to take any unnecessary deaths.

“To bring peace to our Barsburg Empire, retrieving Teito Klein from the church is the most expedient way.” He didn’t notice the taller man’s small smile. “It’s unacceptable to leave the matter alone. By all means, we must avoid loss in our army.”

“…Is that why you killed that boy?” Hyuuga suddenly asked, sauntering behind. “Though it’s true he disobeyed military regulations, and it was inevitable that he meets such an end… I can somewhat understand the feelings of that kid.” He looked at Ayanami meaningfully only to have the chief averting his gaze.

Ayanami coldly replied, “We have no need for deserters. That’s why I killed him before his eyes so that he will come to me.”

“What about Shiro-chan?” Their gaze had not yet met. “The three of them are friends, right. Sooner or later, I’m sure he’ll find out that Mikage boy died. Won’t he abscond too?”

Ayanami gave a small smirk unbeknownst to Hyuuga. But Hyuuga noticed that.

And his very small smile went wide.

“That is why I gave him that mission; to ascertain where his loyalty lies. Does he have the courage to betray the army and valour the consequences, or would he betray his friend? It can’t be help if he chose wrongly.”

Rather a shame if that were to happen. Another useful playing piece lost before he could make the most out of.

“In any event, that boy will surely return to the Empire in order to take his revenge on me.”

Hyuuga let out a light laugh. “I’ll be here to protect you then, Aya!” He flashed his Aya-tan a reassuring grin. The latter turned to the other, expression impassive before he looked up ahead.

For a fool that he is, Hyuuga’s loyalty towards Ayanami is truly admirable. No doubt he would hold on to his words and defend this stubborn, silver haired companion he cares for.

“If it comes to that.”


	8. Lay Wakeful (Under Evergreen)

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

* * *

 

‘Suffocating’ was one word that Toshiro could use to describe his sentiment at the moment.

Without a doubt the Surveillance Unit's fundamental obligation is to retrieve information and spy on certain individuals at lengthy extent. Their undertaking was clear: Identify, Interpret and Intercept. The three I’s.

The accompanying experience after District Seven was affably engaging. They were to establish the terrain contiguous within the north town boundary of District Three and its objective, battle sklaves; decipher their plans and formation, which later on uncovered to be an overassertive rebellion. Once the obtained information were fully in-depth accurate and prove to be credible did they apply the third order.

Intercept has two functions. One, sending another unit to the scene or; two, the recons take charge and detach their work force to apprehend concerned individuals at that exact moment. This will of course be executed in dire situations. In this way he had seen the former act being carried out.

Toshiro had found this nature of craft similar to mind games. Recon challenges one’s acumen, grinds the brain, quick thinking in retrospect and improves planning through creating new strategies. With respect to fathom and break down the enemy’s formations. The thrill when knowing that the outcome will proceed accordingly to plan is quite a triumph feat.

For the time being however the teenager is not so much as pleased at his current occupation. Toshiro could understand that new recruits were to be given smaller errands; which in this case, carrying unfinished paperwork left by their superiors. A good thing he is _that_ good. Something worth being thankful for. Efficient with this sort of thing, but with several stacks of towering reports laid in front of him: This is utter ridiculous!

That was eleven days prior.

On the off chance that one would say the military lacks man power, perhaps it was valid.

Since this morning, Toshiro managed to reduce at any rate half a quarter its stacking quantity. No thanks to a certain overslept roommate causing somewhat a slight diversion finding the Reconnaissance Unit’s head office. Even a tad of the desk’s surface, what he assumed to be made out of fine rosewood, could be seen underneath tremendous amount of written whiteness. This however do not stop the overflowing paperwork that has yet to complete for the month. He shudders at the thought what an accumulation of a year’s worth could stipulate.

Comparing fieldwork and paperwork, Toshiro prefers undertaking missions as opposed in the office doing what irresponsible superiors have left them, the lowers, to sort out their mess. He kept his inner voice from these contemplations. Toshiro was unsure whether his position in this division will be perpetual or not. He may have to apply elsewhere by then.

He spare a glance at his watch. Another hour before midday break.

Toshiro heaves out a weary sigh. Little had been done to lessen this paperwork lark despite his effort. It will take days for him to complete the task at this rate. Not to mention that he will be leaving for a personal mission so soon. Don’t want to leave behind unsettled matters before then. Limiting his spare time was a sacrifice he must make. Unlike the person adjacent to him, he has things easy.

Dimitri Ethmer laid his dense black bob of a head on the desk, sleeping. Slightly drooling judging from his parted mouth despite several papers secured some portion of his face. Talk about having not a single care in the world – finishing the paperwork in particular.

Toshiro overlooked the inclination to wake the imbecile, harshly, and upbraid him. The same goes to the others; although their seniors seem to find it all right and decided to waltz out of the office early-

Another weary breath audibly heaves out.

He stopped writing for a while. Putting his pen down, Toshiro recline to the chair and rests his stiffened posture. Least he could appreciate the temporary peace before its violent upheaval.

In the face of silence, disturbing thoughts invaded the blond’s genuine feelings of serenity. A frown advanced its way onto Toshiro’s lips.

What exactly are those voices trying to imply, he thought uneasy. Voices Toshiro heard amid the last mission kept ringing in his mind. Lingering, warning, pleading… The way those said words were chiming and soothing, lyrical as well. Disappointment and a hint of sadness however shroud the ancient language as Toshiro disregarded their warnings.

‘Don’t go’ could mean anything. ‘Stay’ could mean everything.

He felt wistful. All these years the floras have reach for him. Finally able to speak to him. Granted, such words are excessively broad. Unspecific. He had no idea what it could have possibly meant. If those voices, those plant lives, wanted him to stay… what would he have accomplished?

He would only find himself befuddled like never before, standing around in the middle of nowhere with no specific reason by any stretch of imagination. Dubious unit might question him, suspecting his strange attitude; Toshiro could not afford to implant suspicions. In the event that he had been there without the company of his unit, he would have surely remained. He could approach them for their reasons. He could request an explanation. Why they needed him to stay.

Provided that there was nothing for him, returning to the military – to where his hopes and dreams derive – is the only thing left of him. If not, would that implied the plant lives wanted him to return home? To the very house where he once tarnished his own name? Or were they trying to warn him of some unforeseen danger?

Perturbation bristles with Toshiro’s disposition. Blame inches on. Subconsciously he drew his hand, fingertips brushed over the folds of his uniform, clutching blindly until he touches the trinket. His curio.

**_[_ ** **_“Come now, boy. Won’t you wake me?”]_ **

* * *

Suddenly alerted a resting Dimitri stirred awoke, clearly forgotten the position he was in. Countless papers fell on Ethmer. His mop of midnight curls buried under the masses of sheer parchments.

“At last conscious are we?” deride an amused voice.

Dimitri shook his hair, emerging somewhat after from his cover. He swung to the wellspring voice and found Toshiro gazing at him. He returned Rolfe’s calm smile with a toothy grin of his own.

“Guess I kinda… ah… Dozed off?” A faint hint of pink dusted his cheeks. “Glasses, could you… well. Help?”

“I would appreciate it if you stop alluding me by that affronting title,” Toshiro expressed, no indication of aiding the troubled teen as he stood. “Censure yourself for dozing amid working hours. Rather than squandering valuable time envisioning off to a faraway fantasy land, you could have thin your work out. Though judging by your demeanor, I expected less from you.”

“…Thanks! I guess?”

Dimitri sat straight up, letting the fallen papers spread over the floor. He saw Toshiro began to gather papers that had glided to his part of their boundary. With that straight face Toshiro bolstered, Dimitri wasn’t so sure if he was angry or not. He could tell the disapproval.

“So, about that help...” Dimitri was hoping he could have his answer. A clear one. Toshiro’s attitude was far too vague for him to understand.

Toshiro didn’t bother to give a reply. Instead he continued to pick the parchments. Gradually accumulating in his clutch as he silently offers his help, much to Dimitri’s delight. Instantaneous gratitude sparkled in the raven haired’s eyes.

“Before you even attempt to flatter your way out, your work is yours alone. I have no part in any of this.”

“What?!” Dimitri’s eyes grew wide, disbelieved. He spewed his protests, “Can’t you see these papers? There must’ve be thousands and thousands of them! Nobody could possibly finish every one of them. Heck, even lil’ old me!”

He might be exaggerating a little, tiny bit too much actually, but Dimitri would not go down alone. Not without someone to help him escape this dingy hellhole of an office. All things considered, paperwork is all there is to it this time around. A nightmare of documents greeting them, day in and day out. He cringes at the mere thought of it.

“Glasses, please reconsider!”

His vain pleads however fell deaf on Toshiro.

* * *

The Cafeteria, the only place where people could be blind to rank, was teeming wall-to-wall. Packed full with both high and low ranking officers. All thanks to a certain someone for being late who made this conceivable. Toshiro wondered how he had let himself become too involved with this person.

Why did he trouble himself with Ethmer again? Why did they even become roommates in the first place? He wanted nothing more than to do with that… _that nimrod -_ that nincompoop- from the minute he called him “Glasses”.

No. Scratch that – from the moment Toshiro laid eyes on him.

_‘Ignore the fool and keep on walking,’_ he had said to himself that one evening at the corridors.

_“C’mon, Glasses. Talk to me.’_

_‘Abstain yourself.’_

_“You hear me? Earth to Glasses…”_

_“What?”_

Perhaps he laid it unforgiving that night.

_“Yeesh… Ya don’t hafta get all snappy. It’s your fault y’know that I didn’t get to eat dinner. Let’s go and grab some grub already. Your treat, of course.”_

He had sighed. Raised a quizzical eyebrow at the perplexed black haired, daring him to confer a substantial reason.

_“Why?”_

_“Oh. I don’t know. Because I want to be your friend and friends should help each other out?”_

Standing about with their respective food tray in hand, in search of a vacant table yet found discovered, they eventually settled on joining familiar faces within the vicinity. They were Dimitri’s, somewhat… distasteful to Toshiro’s liking: They are equally uproarious. Ethmer has no less prove use to his gregarious character.

The bespectacled blond concentrated on lunch, steering clear of engaging himself in their trivial conversation. Humorous and casual they were from the sounds of it. Social necessities be damned.

Toshiro inhales the wafting tang of nourishment and took a spoonful of his lunch. He scowls inwardly, tolerating the disagreeable fiery flavour that of souppe stew as he keeps himself from tearing up. What supposed to be a simple light brunch was ruined. Potatoes and meat cut to substantial proportions was the least of its appeal. He could kill for biscuits and crumpets. Perhaps tea along with it if he could. Then again, menus are not intended to match anyone’s taste preferences. It revolves around one’s appetite. Although he certainly has a strange choice of meal on his plate.

“Aren’t you going to finish that?”

Toshiro glanced up, finding Dimitri waving at his retreating friends before directing a grin at him. They were quite in a hurry, Toshiro noticed.

“If you’re not going to finish it… Mind I have some? I could mighty use a second helping myself.”

“Do you not find it appaling eating after other people’s food? No need to answer that; you do not.” Dimitri scratched the back of his head, laughing feebly. Apparently he hit the mark. “I understand the concept of friendship you offer. It would be better if you bought food using _your_ money. Though, I believe, with the meagre allowance we receive, couple with the exorbitant expenses, it is impossible for one of your… calibre.”

“C-ca… _Calibre_?! Now that’s just mean.”

“Is it? My conciliatory sentiments for using words which happens to best suite you,” Toshiro replied coolly. “In the extent of providing concrete material that one has to pay for? Is it safe to say that you are attempting to remorseful fit me to nourish you?”

Toshiro sips his water, bland and refreshing unlike his vices. He wondered whether he could have the chance to taste Colonel Katsuragi’s cooking.  If such opportunity do arises.

“Wha…? Of course not!” Dimitri blurted in dissent. “Well, I would… I mean I –” He moaned. “Nevermind. Guess I’m going to starve myself tonight.”

He eyes him with one last scrutinizing glint.

“Now now, don’t be upset. You may have this. As… _compensation_. I am not that famished at the moment.”

Dimitri appeared to have overlooked the insult. Rather quick in fact. Exclaiming “You’re the best, Glasses!” or so along the lines he eagerly digs in. A spoon in one hand and the other propped the plate up, devouring the sustenance in mere seconds. Toshiro blinked. _Confound it._ Astounded to remark at his companion’s barbaric conduct.

“So anyway… As I was saying… Last night...” Dimitri said in between mouthfuls as he chews and slurps, “I know that guy with you one’s of ‘em Black Hawks. I mean–”

Toshiro stares at him with absolute horror.

“They be prettily famous! Well… infamous technically. Got me curious tell you that. Plan on joining them? _Man,_ this stuff is awesome. Sure you don’t want it back? You have no idea what you’re missing!”

“Gracious, trust me,” Toshiro replied sardonically, having been snapped out from his dread. “I _do_.”

Growing up in, one could say, a civilized foundation, never once had he encounter a person with such poor table mannerism. Even a child would have done it better. Lo and behold, here is an educated, ostensibly matured, adolescent for the love of all that is pure and literal!

“Offering an explanation to your inquiry… No. I have no intention of joining the Black Hawks.” With their prerequisites chiefly those of the strongest in terms of skill and fighting ability, Toshiro thinks not. Regrettably that man happens to be one of them and that the colonel’s talent would only be shared amongst their ranks. Truly lamentable. “I am to take on a mission, be that as it may.”

Dimitri choked on his food at the announcement. “You serious?!” he manage before long. “Hold up… Does that mean you’re getting a promotion?” pointing a spoon while one hand propping his chin.

“Truly? I do not know.” Toshiro drain the soothing liquid down his throat. “It depends upon my execution in conveying the obligation that I have been endowed. I do trust the higher ups could grant the advancement.”

“Huh. Figures…” The other puts his attention back at his grub, fiddling and piling the remaining portions into one big morsel. “Doubt they would promote newcomers’ ranks just like that.” He clicked his fingers for the desirable effect. “All I can say is good luck, mate.”

“Why, aren’t you a glutton.”

Dimitri held an index finger up. Tipping the bowl, he downed its broth with a burp at the end.

“Foods are meant to be eaten, dude. That’s what makes a foodie all the more special. Why waste it? Besides, I can’t help it if it tastes so darn good!” Toshiro resisted the urge to feign exacerbation. “Anyways, wanna hear good news?”

“In the event that it involves anything food related, I am not interested.”

“There was this vending machine though…”

“I’m leaving.”

“N-now hang on…! I’m joking, just joking~ While you ran off to somewhere I don’t know yesterday, I got called for at the commander’s office. Seriously, where were you? Thought I was stuck in some kind of trouble or something. Turns out I’m being assigned to someone actually. Got me all worked up for nothing, I tell ya–”

Toshiro felt his face went numb. Dimitri’s needless rambling becoming white noise. _So it is true then_ _…?_ Somehow Hyuuga’s words came to mind, rehashing itself inside his head like a broken record.

_“Sounds to me like you’re not wanted~”_

“Unwanted. Really?” He would have frowned but a wry half-smile appeared on his face. His insides sicken with disgust. “Preposterous.”

“What was his name again? I think it’s Commander- Did you say something?” Dimitri paused. “Hey, you’re looking a bit pale under the hood. You ‘kay there?”

“Like a peach.”

“The hell you’re saying? Of course you’re not. Could’ve told me no-”

“It is nothing. I assure you,” Toshiro said and stood. “Come now, those documents are not going to write themselves up.”

* * *

Chiming bells in early afternoon rang crosswise over Barsburg Church’s domain. Sounds of chirping birds soar high up the blue sky as the heavenly lights shone its brilliance. Gentle zephyr blew past by, accompanying the tranquillity of this holy place. This sacred place of worship.

So what their believers believed. To the nonbeliever, it was a load of bull. Nonsense.

_“I’m sorry, Mikage.”_

A solitary thought.

_“I’ll definitely avenge you.”_

A solemn vow. Atonement.

Walking through the outside corridors was Teito. With wintry eyes set forth he avoids all forms of contact from its dwellers. Today is Mikage’s memorial: Today is the day he leaves for District One. The brunet cannot afford to stay here any longer.

Mikage’s reincarnation by his side, perched on one shoulder, was Teito’s drive and strength. Mikage’s reincarnation by his side was proof of what that man had done. Of what that man had did.

He will kill him. He will _murder_ the man who had taken his best friend’s precious life dead. And nothing will deter him from getting his revenge, seek justice for his friend.

For Teito is an avenger.

“Oh?” a familiar voice said up ahead. Teito halted at the greeting.

Bishop Castor had approached him, standing a distance before Teito. He eyed the teenage brunet. No longer wore the former white garbs, jet black robe parted white at the back with a flax trim and mantle overtop hugged Teito’s form. He hadn’t changed back after their prior function it seems.

Castor asked, “Where are you headed?”

“I’m going to Hohburg Fort,” Teito said flatly. Keep it simple, he told himself. Straight to the point. “Thank you for your help.”

Fleeting silence reign a minute or two between them. The young dug its budding claws into the fabric – barely touch his human friend; holding onto him from falling off his shoulder – as Teito bowed. The sweeping nuns continued their errands out of sight, one by one furthering away from the vicinity.

Castor’s front changed with the breeze. It was unreadable. “…You would so,” the bespectacled bishop at last said, conceivably acknowledging, “even if we tried to stop you, wouldn’t you?”

Teito did not answer him, expression unclear hidden under swaying bangs. His back remained curved, he simply thanked again. “Thank you for preparing these mourning clothes.” Stood upwards without delay Teito resume his stride and passed the man, intent to never look back. As the colloquialism goes, the sooner the better.

“Wait, Teito-kun.” Said boy cease his tread at Castor’s request. The latter had a pleasant guise on; his dolls were gathering. Turning to Teito, nonchalantly he asked, “Have you laid eyes on the Shinigami ‘Zehel’?”

“…That was Frau.” Teito was positive the skeletal form was Frau. The annoying voice he was all too well familiar with. “And also…” Mouth agape, hesitant, before it closed again. Teito looked over his shoulder, chary. For a moment, their gazes locked.

“You carry the same scent on you, Castor-san.”

The wind suddenly blew nasty. The sister dolls rattled reflecting their creator’s unacceptance: Their secrecy has been exposed. _The silence has been broken._

Strange strings materialized from nowhere. Know not of its origin but Teito recognized it was of the same filament, threads he witnessed some nights ago. A glimpse of this ability saving the old man.

Castor could see confusion was composed over the teenager’s face. He was glad, it made things less difficult. Applying simple manipulation he manoeuvred the otherworldly strings. Curling around Teito they did yet dare not an inch to get close. A simple distraction really. Subliminally he morphed into his real form – _Fest._

Having no presence at all a hooded, skeletal form appeared behind Teito. “Good guess.”

At once stunned emeralds grow hazy as the strings join the adolescent’s own threads. The young Fyulong dragon was the first to fell unconscious. Towering over Teito was the Death God Fest in all his glory. Like a puppet he was, dangling on its master’s strings.

“However,” Castor, reverted back into his human frame, caught an unconscious Teito in his arms. “There are things in this world you must not see. I apologize.” His words were apologetic but in no way did it lose its strict edges. “I will have you forget everything about the Seven Ghosts.”

This is for the better. Their identities must remain a secret.

* * *

The chilly night air of early March blew over all regions of the Barsburg Empire later that evening. Normal working hours for District One’s Imperial Army personnel were to end at nine o’clock sharp. Exceeding the regulated time meant overtime and overtime usually meant extra income. Unfortunately in the military ranks there is no such thing as paid overtime. With no money to add into their pockets, certainly many would be reluctant. That goes the same to one Toshiro Rolfe.

Five minutes from now, he would have walked out through that door and leave the office and save those outrageous whiteness for another day. Fifteen more minutes earlier, he would have been in his room seated with an engaging book in hand. Later on at thirty minutes hence, he certainly wouldn’t mind finding himself lay comfortably in bed and allow sleep to take over.

The time was now ten to ten. Exactly forty five minutes has since passed. This denote an entire month of his accumulated working experience in the Reconnaissance unit.

Alone in the office and remain seated, Toshiro read the contents of one of numerous documents he was working on. He had arranged majority of it separately, according to their respective affairs as a way to prevent confusion on one matter over the other. Mostly involves verification of missions, finance and other related affairs with respect to the intricate ins and outs of the Reconnaissance Unit. By now Toshiro has realized adamant effort is not enough when it comes to slim down the hefty workload crowding on his desk half its size.  Zero outings to none within the last number of weeks to top it off. Documents after documents, a great many, kept on coming and coming.

A fountain pen was still in his hand as he diligently fills out paper by paper. One hand signed what needs to be sign, while the other rested on the desk idly until he came across papers that needed the superior’s. That will be removed from his current pile and be put aside.

This is all but fun. Tedious work really. If he were to be given a choice, Toshiro would have preferred completing his work in a nonpartisan, steady pace. Unfortunately circumstances would not permit it. Things had to be rushed. Perhaps he ought to practice forging Commander Hiro’s signature. The blond sighed, allowing a little bit of happiness to slither away.

“Happiness, huh,” absent-mindedly Toshiro mused.

Such an abstract concept when expressing the emotions one felt. He was rather content with life. Perusing his precious books brings him fulfillment, drinking his greatly adored brew brought him indefinite joy. Does that count as him being happy?

Yes, he is alone. Separated from everyone else. Toshiro is not oblivious to lonesomeness. Solitude never truly bother him. Was he happy when Shuuri broke the boundary and approached him? Does Teito and Mikage has his appreciation when they sought friendship in him? Is it safe to say that he was content with the way things are?

“What is happiness really?”

So little time, thus much to do…

Then again, paperwork was the least of his troubles.

It has been a near decade since Toshiro last heard the mention of the Bishops Examination. Never would he in a million years expect anyone in the military would bring that up. No. Especially not the higher ups. Should he prepare himself? Better yet, would it even be advisable for him to try looking forward to it? Doubt he would look forward to it again. Had he remained home, never dare question his article of faith and the acting head of the Rolfe house never pronounce his repudiation over his youngest, the Toshiro then would have been thrilled. He no longer require to partake in the exam at this point.

Now, however, conditions has changed.

Toshiro could only assume that the church community had forgotten the extremely gifted child ever born in the Rolfe family by now. It has been ten years after all. Despite so, he cannot dismiss entirely the possibility that people might still retain memories of him. On the off chance that his renouncement from their hierarchy will be questioned, Toshiro’s existence in the Rolfe family may well be denied. Nonexistent. He expected that. Severing his ties with his family and all that.

They were better off without an apostate, a nonbeliever, in the family. And he was better off without a family full of religious crap and bull. Be that as it may, he knew. Toshiro always knew that at some point or another he will face the church and its congregation; face the very gods who had neglected their believers, face the family he cut ties with. Like it or not.

“I will prove to you the error of your belief,” he said to no one in particular.

* * *

_‘T’shii-chan~’_

_‘R— Rii-nii!’_

_‘What’s that?’_

_‘It’s n-nothing’!’_

_‘But I wann’ see!’_

_‘Hey!’_

When did we drifted apart?

_‘Now, now. You shouldn’t fight.’_

_‘Older brother Yuuji!—’ ‘Meanie Rii-nii!—’_

_‘Am not! T’shii-chan hide something!’_

_‘Want me to call elder brother?’_

_‘No!!’_

Oh yes. He remembers this well. It was another day of training. Practicing zaiphon as taught since three. Maybe he had been too comfortable, keeping the secret seed from people for some time. He was four when they found out. A dream for another time, perhaps.

_‘Thought so!’_ The corners of older brother’s mouth bloomed into a cheeky beam. Ever infectious. ‘ _Are you boys practicing your zaiphon extra hard?_ _’_

_‘Yes we did!’_

_‘But but- When will we ever get to use our s-s…’_

_‘Zaiphon-’_

_‘Jai… Jayp-fwun!—’_

_‘Zai-phon. It’s zaiphon-’_

_‘Eeh… We’re supposed to! Father said so!’_

_‘You two should concentrate more. Practice a lot too!’_

_‘Umm… Yuuji-onii-san! D-Do you ever think we’ll get to be like elder brother some day?’_

_‘I’m sure you both will do fine.’_

_‘_ _Why does older brother Yuuji don_ _’t have zaiphon?’_

Older brother Yuuji has always been meek despite the bravado. Especially when he’s caught off guard like that. The twins never understood that. The look of conflict and forlorn hope in his eyes. It was later that they learned their mother does not possess zaiphon, and Yuuji as well.

_‘So where did you get that little brother of mine? Is it another stone you stole from the garden? We won’t grow any peaches this season if you did.’_

_‘Nu-uh. It’s not a stone, it’s a seed. Grandpa gave it to me!’_

_‘Grandpa?’_

_‘The old man always at the flowerbed with me and ma-mother! He said I can save plants too!_

_‘Is he an imaginary friend? You’re already four to have an imaginary one, T’shii!’_

_‘You’re the same age as me too!’_

_‘Shut up!’_

_‘That’s not a nice thing to say to your brother, Tori-chan. And how will you do that? Can he show me? That grandpa hasn’t visited for a long while now.’_

_‘I can show you! It goes like—’_

**[Don** **’t worry, boy. On your pace. Like we discussed.]**

_‘Umm…’_

**[I got you.]**

_‘Right! It’s like this!?’_

He didn’t know how it works. All he knew was older brother Yuuji’s face and evergreen from his hands. It shined a luminous hue. The trinket. And that little voice in his head; it had taught him their language. For a moment, he was blinded with an incandescent white. A faceless smile to such voice.

_‘Toshi… Is this possible? Amazing-’_

_‘No fair! We’re supposed to have zaiphon before turning five together. Together!!’_

**[My, my. You** **’ve done well for your first. I do say.]**

_‘I did it! I… I—’_

**[Time for you to sleep, Kind. Sleep now.]**

_‘T’shii…?’_

**[I will take care of this.]**

_‘Older brother Yuuji! T’shii- He—’_

* * *

Unbeknownst to slumbering mortals, the first crack of dawn envelops the world of man as the celestial epitome of a fiery star warms the earth with its numerous shafts of light. Scorching it may be yet the glimpse of early sunrise always meant the beginning of a new day, of a new journey. To feast upon its presence — once one opens his or her vulnerable eyes.

Some see it as a blessing, others as a curse. Regardless of what impacts it had on people, the sun will, time after time again, rise and set for all eternity. Shedding its gentle warmth for the freezing, its heavenly light steering humans before the ominous dark, and continue to be present alongside humans until its counterpart, that large white disc, hung in the sky.

Locks of flaxen gleamed under the dawning light as bright blue strings materialized. A puff of air from the aftermath delicately tousles its proprietor’s hair. Dark striking words encircle on one hand, concentrated for some period of time, before it was allowed to vanish into thin air. Copious specks of white followed as it slowly rained down into nothingness.

The same process was repeated for countless of times, and yet, the caster hints at no weakness for he was calm. No sweat trickled down his face nor does his breath out of need, erratic.

Eyes finally open reveals a set of two piercing teals behind translucent glasses, the figure of a young man quickly unsheathes his weapon. He raises its lowered edge and slashes down with a ripping tear. A single slit, narrow yet solid, of similar blue hue sped through the atmosphere hitting nothing but air. Three four slits ran free before the sword was sheathed back into its holster. Resigning his stance, the blond retain his prior position.

Toshiro let out a frustrated breath to escape his lips. He was displeased with his execution. _‘I am exerting a lot of energy still,’_ overtly he chided himself. _‘I cannot waste this much energy for just a sword!’_

He repeated the performance for one last time, wanting only better results over the last.

Inhaling and exhaling a lungful of air, he closed his eyes and purged his psyche. Toshiro began to concentrate. Thinking purely of his feelings and ignore the encompassing distractions felt by his senses. With one swift motion guided by intuition, his movements become fluid. An ounce of force was connected however the sword dances along with his hand as it shine with a healthy hue.

A slit tore through the air. However this time, it was no longer narrow but thick with a sturdy form.

Sheathed his weapon once more and the adolescent stood still. Toshiro glances up, eyes gazing at the horizon. The clouds, he noticed, were no longer dreary as he saw a fine blue sky. It was time for him to return to his shared accommodation. Retrieving his jacket lain on an adjacent bench, dusting and smoothing its creased fold before buttoning it up, wordlessly Toshiro leaves the site.

_‘Perhaps I should keep the influence within bounds before I… overwhelm you too much.’_

Darkened marks contrasting his skin were rather visible under the blond’s eyes. Clearly obvious he had not rested the previous night. A consequence of a dusk ‘til dawn affair Toshiro decided on with the intention to finish his remaining paperwork in one go. He finished it all right. The only thing left to do is preparing himself for the mission. Thus the reason he was practising his zaiphon channelization; by making the most out of an empty space he found, away from onlookers or passer-bys.

Every instrument has different wavelengths when it comes to zaiphon channelization. High, medium and low are their range frequencies. Since military weapons are mass-produced, it has the most minimal for easy synchronization. Customary weapons are next on the rundown. Its frequency is slightly higher than the former but just as straightforward. Then there’s that staff – “bascules” people of the church call it – Bishops uses. Unlike most instruments, these bascules have a unique frequency. Different than others: Neither low nor high. Apparently church personnel are only those who are able to operate it given that bishops mainly utilize bascules. It purposes for those wanting to become full-pledged Bishops aspirants.

Channelization in most cases may damage the user’s piece of equipment. For that reason, it is unwise to inspire emotions beyond that of its standardized frequency. A typical broken tool used for attacking or as a means of defending is nothing, but a broken reliable one is – the fundamental rule of a very passionate weapon practitioner.

That is what his sword meant to him: It is irreplaceable.

The light tappings caused by the soles of his boots were heard once Toshiro stepped onto the tiled flooring of Hohburg Fort. He had been outside earlier with the dirtied ground on his feet. It was odd by ears. Although the sound seemed hollow the teen continued his gait.

Few officers gradually filled the hallways from left to right after some time. Toshiro offered salutes towards superiors as well as seniors, while exchanging acknowledgment of a simple nod to most people he knew within his division. For the most part, Toshiro advanced suavely around the fortress until he reached the passageway of his quarters.

Doors of the norm will without fail open its entrance at an effortless push. Unless locked, barred, sealed or shut tight and outrightly inaccessible. This particular door apparently defies all logic. Toshiro was certain he had the door unlocked before leaving their room. A knock was the next reasonable course of action. The longer Dimitri dawdle from opening this door for him, Toshiro swear, never again will he help that ungrateful lout! Regardless the Ethmer fool were to grovel at his feet for all he care.

“Dimitri-san,” Toshiro began once their entryway was open, tone dripping with subtle venom. “You may have the right to lock this door, drive others away and sleep to your heart’s content-- But I exhort you: Do not repeat this again. Else I will show you out myself and claim this room as mine and mine alone.”

He was expecting a voice of objection from his dark haired companion. A different voice gave a reply instead. “But isn’t that against military regulations?”

Toshiro leveled his gaze, startled. Face no longer contorted with provocation. A blank stare supplant it instead before recognition dawned on him. Blinking, Toshiro composed himself.

“Ah… Good morning, Konatsu-san.”

“Good morning too,” the older blond said. “Is there a problem, Toshiro-kun? There’s a rule that newcomers share rooms without exception, mind you. Get promoted if you’re unhappy with it.”

Was he being considerate?

“No,” Toshiro said quickly. “I apologize for this needless intrusion. Much obliged to you for the advice, I will keep that in mind.” A yawn was heard from inside – Konatsu is not alone it seems. “Kindly excuse any chance of disturbances to which I might have caused this early. I will–”

“Who’s at the door, Konatsu?”

A glimpse of raven caught his eyes.

“Ah, Shiro-chan! Funny seeing you here. D’ya need somethin’?”

Toshiro froze. Stood behind the Begleiter was Major Hyuuga, the usual curve up of the lips graced his regular face.

“Hmm? Got lost again?”

There was a slight twitch from the lower at his stare. He pushed the right buttons. Unfortunately, it did not fail to go unnoticed under the swordsman’s sharp acuity.

Disregarding Hyuuga, Toshiro turned to Konatsu. “I will take my leave now.”

“…Are you sure you needn’t bother with any help?” asked Konatsu, watching as his junior looked from left to right. Unsure and confused. Like a lost kitten as the major put it. “We could –”

Hyuuga interjected, “Of course he is! Look at him, he’s practically asking for it.” He walked up to him.

“I don’t think that’s-”

Hyuuga grabbed the lower’s collar and dragged him away, leaving Konatsu by the door. The Begleiter murmured. Muttering a reminder to apologize and promise to hit Hyuuga in the head, Konatsu closed the door behind him.

* * *

“You’re awfully quiet today, Glasses. Cat got your tongue?”

The fountain pen stopped moving but only for a brief moment, for it resumed its initial scribbling motion. The silence once again takes place.

“Say something, would ya? It’s weird hearing me talking to myself.”

Again, there was no answer. The scribbling and scrapping sounds of a fountain pen continue on.

Unease, ignored and arguably worried Dimitri was. Silence was all he could get out of his sharp tongued roommate the moment he first entered their unit’s second division. Their hellhole of an office. It was unusual for Toshiro to not say anything or throw in disdainful words at him. Something must be plain wrong.

Since yesterday evening Dimitri had not seen Toshiro much. He knew that the blond was staying in late at the office within the past few weeks, planning on to lessen his work lark or something. Dimitri left him to do his thing while he ended his work for the night. No way would he want to pass the opportunity to sleep – especially after all that paperwork. Those _infinitesimal_ black typed words strained his eyes. Note the exaggeration.

He was expecting some sort of a reproach from his nagging friend when he woke up after seven in the morning. Got a little scolding he did last time he overslept. Toshiro was nowhere to be seen though – partial good news for his procrastinator self. For Toshiro to leave without informing him he had gone out early… Aren’t they supposed to be roommates?

This was irritating him too much that Dimitri swerved from his abandoned paperwork. A good number of them had yet to be completed. _To hell with it._ He ogled the blue-green bearer with an intent look, squatting on his toes for an entire five minutes in front of Toshiro’s desk. The latter simply filled in a form, unbothered and immersed in his composition.

His shoulder slumped in defeat. He remained on his feet intending to reluctantly return to his station when he noticed a difference. “Hmm?” Tilting his head, idly he remarked; “Where’s the rest?” Dimitri looked back at Toshiro and his. He staggered aback once realization hit. “Don’t tell me… You’ve finished them already?!”

Stacks and heaps of towering papers were reduced to a manageable size. Slender documents were set aside on the sturdy desk, organized and neat. Quills and pens were in its proper holders as though untouched and stamps alongside its bottled ink were arranged in front. Not a speck of dust defiles the seemingly spotless workplace.

“That’s not possible...!” exclaimed Dimitri, astonished. “I bet you stashed them somewhere.”

Accusation usually work wonders on people. Sometimes, in most cases, cause great reactions in the form of a retort, to denial and to a simple glare. As for his bespectacled blond, the answer could be seen through the other’s disappointment.

None.

_Nada._

_Zilch!_

_Null!!_

“Fine.” Nothing was going to make this person talk it seems. “Give me the silent treatment why don’t you. Least tell me what’s wrong.”

“Cease your incessant worries, Ethmer. What did I tell you about squandering time?”

Toshiro placed down his pen and looked down at his work. He lifted the sheet and flipped it over, ensuring he had filled every required contents.

“Did anyone not tell you that you are infuriating?” He finally glanced up then, expression jaded but mild irritation was equally presented. “You are giving me a headache.”

“Glasses!” Dimitri exclaimed clearly forgetting where they were at the moment. “Annoying is a harsh word… I’m just here to wind you up, is all.” He gave him his usual grin, much to the latter’s chagrin. “So… what’s with the paper?”

“This? Simply a leaving form,” Toshiro drawled.

“Ah… Right, right. A leaving form.” Dimitri nodded. “Wait. What?”

“A. Leaving. Form. A two-paged sheet of paper used to apply for permissions on taking impermanent leave before giving said slip to one’s acting leader or of similar stature. Surely you are sufficiently brilliant to know such things. Or are you _that_ dull?” Toshiro feigns a surprised look. “It seems that I have overrated your stupidity, Dimitri-kun.”

“ _Har di har-har._ I know that already, but not in an… uhh… convoluted, lengthy way? Why though. ‘Coz of this mission you’ve been talking about?” A bop of the head. “That soon? Must be urgent.”

“Indeed,” concurred Toshiro, his voice dry. Eyes set onto the written statement. In all honesty, he has mixed feelings about this mission itself. In the event that lone Dimitri knew its true objective is to pursue his own two friends...

“I need to report myself to the commander after this. By right, I am excused from all work in regards to the Reconnaissance Unit.”

It was all on account of the Chief of Staff that had made this possible – a benefit to which Toshiro could gain from. No longer would incoming paperwork wait him in the office nor flood his desk at his return. Those sleepless nights will not be left in vain, not for naught. His efforts are paying off. No regrets there.

“Oh wow… Is that even possible?” asked Dimitri, impressed. “That’s the Black Hawks for you.”

He watched Toshiro set down the writing utensil, looking quite satisfied with his work. _‘Lucky bastard,’_ Dimitri thought with unspoken envy. Those hellish documents might probably be distributed to other remaining lower officers. And the frustrating thing is that he was one of them lot.

Detecting the bitterness, Toshiro stood from his chair. “Not keen on seeing me leave are you?”

“Nah… Who said anything about missing you? W-wait. That didn’t sound right. Anyways… remember what I told you about being assigned that other day?”

A look of puzzlement was sent at the other. “What of it?”

“Well,” Dimitri proudly announced, “I’m going to report myself in today too.”

“Really now? How unlikely productive of you.” Sarcastic tinge was discernible albeit indistinct to the oblivious teen. “It appears that both of us have an important agenda in our hands to attend to.”

“I know, right?” came Dimitri’s eager reply. “Seriously pumped up to know what it feels like being a Begleiter and all. The Academy doesn’t offer much about Begleitership. Didn’t teach us anything at all except fighting and those paperwork related stuff… D’ya have any idea what Begleiters actually do, Glasses?”

“Stop that already.”

“Stop what?”

“Your heckling.”

“I’m sorry. My what?”

Toshiro deadpanned. It’s not worth his time to get through him: Dimitri was a lost cause. He supposes that ridiculous epithet was, at any rate, better than some puerile pronoun.

“…Nevermind. It is time for me to report myself.”

Toshiro collected the concerned documents set aside and added the leaving form atop. Rather redundant and overdue but it was de riguer for him to familiarize the fortress’ structure. It was a necessity. Lacking sense of direction was a grave impediment for his end. He could ask for help yet it demonstrated his shortcomings. Showing weakness is the last thing he wanted to imprint on anyone.

“Dimitri-kun. Accompany me for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am way overdue with the update. Thank you for your patience, kudos and interest! Keep on reading~
> 
> Happy New Year 2017!! (a belated one but a new year nonetheless)


	9. Seek and Ye Shalt Find (His Warmth)

 

 

 

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

* * *

 

Teito was outside at the courtyard, sitting on one step of its flight of stairs. He narrowed his eyes and gazes heavenward. The source of the world’s light remains in the centre as the clouds, the mass of suspended water droplets surrounding the bright sun, slowly float by. It was probably noon by then. Luckily the sun was merciful casting gentle warmth of rays on his skin.

This has become a habit of his lately – staring up and contemplating about whatnot.

_‘No matter what happens,’_ the brunet nonchalantly thought, _‘the sun still rises.’_ Mikage all the while was perched on his shoulder enjoys the warm afternoon as well. Cool air of zephyr lightly blows both of their manes. _‘I can’t believe I never realized that before.’_

Often Teito disregard the world outside of his raised walls, lowered slightly for certain people; nonexistent when it comes to Mikage. He understands cause and effect, grounds and repercussions. In retrospect, sometimes he doesn’t quite understand himself.

He was determined on leaving the church without notion. He’d done so if he did. Yet, he is here. Bishop Castor somehow won him over.

Teito had started the day with waking up early at four in the morning. Customary were he to enter the Bishops Exam as the bishop explained. Once the chores are done, odd jobs that might let outsiders think are way too extreme, Teito had his breakfast and proceeded on training with Castor. Apparently this is to be his new daily routine henceforth - at least until the day of the exam came. If he was determined to obtain the pass, Teito needed to get accustomed to it.

The training, which was using a trapped-in-Kor doll Castor made identical to Frau, was rather… fruitless after five hours worth of progress. All that effort and patience nevertheless came to fruition when Teito was finally able to summon zaiphon at the doll’s heinous intention directed at the passing nuns. Unfortunately it was a short, one-off success: No zaiphon was summoned through the staff when he tried to demonstrate it to Castor.

Eyes remaining on the skyline, Teito vaguely notice a presence approach him from behind.  Teito looked over his shoulder. A blond with frigid purple eyes was revealed, pointing a forefinger at him.

‘ _It_ _’s that dangerous guy from before!’_

Ah yes, the one whom he had gravely mistaken for Mikage. It was pretty stupid of him frankly.

_’Thought I lost him somewhere already.’_

“I’ve heard that,” the person said, “1,000 people come to participate in the exams every year. Are middle school students taking the exam nowadays too?”

“I’m not a middle schooler, you jerk!”

He definitely wasn’t Mikage. Teito didn’t like this narcissistic character. First he proclaimed himself as his rival, and then he calls him a kid? Teito stood up and approaches him. He took a better peek at him, feeling this person looking awfully familiar. Recognition immediately hit him.

_‘He looks just like Shuri from the Academy!’_

“You..." a cynical smile dominated Teito’s features, "wouldn’t happen to know a bastard called Shuri from the cowardly Oaks?”

The hair bound-in-ponytail twitch at the apparent insult. “That’s a bit rude, little boy. Where do you live?” he said sweetly. The blond grab Teito’s proffer hand and gripped it. Hard. “Big brother will show you home.”

By now the two had started a staring contest evoked by both egos. Their hands were squeezing one another; neither refuses to yield. If it were not for the sanctuary they are in, one would find the two beating each other up. Without a shadow of a doubt actually.

Their grasp eventually broke with simultaneous slapping of the hand.

“There’s no way a kid like you could’ve been accepted so easily. You need at least five years of study at the church.” The blond eyes Teito with an askance look, rubbing his aching hand. “Is it pity or some sort of connection?”

“Back at you!” Teito retorted, clearly unaffected from their intense ‘standoff’. “I hear that the noble Oak family is, without fail, a family of military soldiers or politicians. Why is one in the church?”

The blond looked back. His gaze disdainful and bitter. “I’m the only one that has an interest in the church. I have no obligation to answer you.” He then turned to dismiss him before calling out, “Well, hang in there at least!”

Mikage suddenly leapt from Teito’s shoulder. He landed on top of the blond. The latter was rather unaware of this as he went.

“H-hey!” Teito called once he realizes this. He raced after them, trying to catch up. The person already halfway down the stairs. “Come back here!”

Teito came to a fork then. He saw a crowd of people dressed in similar white robes entered one of the doorways. _‘Just where are they going?’_ Teito wondered. He spotted a quick flash of pink and blond. Right away he follows after them.

There were a lot of people it seems. Teito tried to squeeze between the mass, struggling to see what they were looking at out of curiosity. These people were making a fuss over the already crammed space. It was raucous, he had to admit.

“Quiet! Assistant Archbishop Bastien is exorcising a Kor!”

Several tiles away, at the very end of the narrow hallway, Teito saw a dark haired man with very pale skin. The man was wielding a staff similar to his which stood proudly in his left hand. In front of him laid an unconscious woman and, Teito noticed, had a pair of bony wings appear on her back.

_‘Is that the Assistant Archbishop?’_ thought Teito, ever more curious.

Bright zaiphon was summoned through the staff, materializing underneath the woman. Zaiphon swirled around her, barely touched. Intent to cause harm none. The man raised his free hand and a bright blue ball appears. It ruptured into small bluish white flecks showering the woman where some came into contact with the wings. The flecks seemed to eat the wings for they vanished in a matter of seconds, leaving nothing but the healed at peace.

Everyone was amazed at the fleeting demonstration judging from the awe in their voices. Teito too shared the sentiment. To do such a thing… he never knew bascules could be used to remove Kor(s) without harming an individual, the patient. The crowd began to disperse.

“Oh, my…” stated a voice. “Studying hard, Teito-kun?”

Teito turned to see Castor. He also saw Frau – who happens to give off a blank stare – and the gentle, ever smiling Labrador. He asked, "Castor-san, what technique was that just now?"

The bespectacled bishop smiled.

“Teito-kun’s zaiphon is an offensive type, while Bastien-sama is an expert at healing type zaiphon; similar to Labrador here,” Castor explained. “While the healing type cannot directly attack the Kor, you can – for example, restrict the movement of the Kor – loosen its hold from the patient making it possible to remove it. As it is more dependent on your effort than talent, you're not bound to any particular system and you can learn to use various techniques. As such—”

Castor put his hand onto Teito’s shoulder, still maintaining a pleasant smile.

“Starting tonight, we’ll have a special class as you need to be trained quickly as possible.”

Teito blinked. “Huh?”

The bishops however took their leave without further delay. Naturally Teito was upset, and confused. Those three never did give him straight answers whenever he asked... for some reason.

_'But why...'_ he thought, watching their gradual fading backs. _'Why do they care that much about me?'_

* * *

With his two feet guiding the flow of direction Toshiro found himself walking aimlessly around the fortress. Dimitri was nowhere in sight, and apparently so did the majority. He was somewhat glad for that.

Earlier on Toshiro had went to the Reconnaissance Unit’s head office to deliver his last set of finished documents. He was tentative at first to inform their superior of his mission. Strictly exclusive and off record. For a newly recruit to express his intention of applying for leave, it is uncommon and rather undeserved. Toshiro is only a mere small fry compare to the seniors within the unit. Above all Commander Hiiro is a peculiar man. Toshiro was wary of the commander’s reaction. The ‘friendly’ pat at the back was proof enough. Lest he wasn’t informed, he had a missive to tender.

Commander Hiiro however did not show any concern whatsoever. Didn’t ask why, didn’t ask when. He gave an approval and just like that, Toshiro was dismissed.

_“It’s not my business, boy,”_ the commander had said, _“to meddle in your affairs. Not my business to question what the Black Hawks want with you either. But you’re my subordinate and it’s my job to make sure you all are put under good care. So don’t you dare screw our unit’s name, you hear?”_

For a split second, Toshiro might actually consider seeing the commander in a new light. Unfortunately that last remark made him think otherwise.

Footfalls were heard echoing throughout the empty hallways. Not a soul was passing by nor were there anyone in the area. The tapping eventually die out as soon as its owner reached an open area outside the outer foyer of the military institution. Bewildered, Toshiro flutter an eyelid. He did not realize he had walked this far. Perhaps he had been too deeply in thought to bother notice it. One thing struck him as odd however.

Recognized as the core of Barsburg Empire, artificial plant lives are often seen in District One. Real ones are but common; they are rare. So for that reason it was startling to see part of the foundation have patches of green grasses and a number of trees.

Sitting on one of the steps and breathing in the scent of fresh yet scant nature, Toshiro cast his eyes towards the skyline. White clouds slowly adrift adorn along piercing blue skies. Before him, far in the city, a mix of skyscrapers juts over the low buildings and apartments. Some richer neighbourhood afforded to keep patches of blue and red within their compounds compare to the plain, humble side of the district.

It was, Toshiro realized, a slow day. The sun was warm, the sky was blue, and he caught the scent of freshly cut grass. When was the last time he ever sat down really? Sat down and done nothing but simply stare off at a distance. It had been so long. A lifetime. Toshiro can’t seem to remember. He supposed it was a pleasant feeling to experience once. Twice would lose its edge.

Two birds perched on a branch were chirping and hopping. One of the birds cock its head curiously at the lone blond, the smaller one pecked on a hole before it too tilted its head. A small smile crept Toshiro’s mouth as he watched. Before long the birds take off in a gust of wind, perhaps joining other birds in their flight.

_‘I wonder…’_ idly Toshiro thought. _‘How are Teito and Mikage? Were they able to cope and live on with life, despite what had happened?’_

Roughly two months had passed since he met the pair. Less than a month since their sudden leave – forced for Teito – from the Military Academy. Weeks, perhaps a number of happy days he imagine, were spent in District Seven. _Under refuge at the church._ Toshiro only knew that much.

Based on what Konatsu had informed him earlier – once Hyuuga and he guided Toshiro to his room; not that he was, oh so desperate, in need of help – the Black Hawks will set for District Seven in nine days time. Apparently, also revealed, the two subordinates who would accompany him were Lieutenant Colonel Kuroyuri and Begleiter, Haruse.

Toshiro frowned. _‘I should make peace and clear all misunderstandings first before I could work with them.’_

Out of the Black Hawks, Kuroyuri was probably the most unstable. The commander is still a small child after all. He might have a slip of the tongue and inadvertently upset Kuroyuri further than he already had. Who knows? It would be difficult to communicate for certain, much less hold a small conversation with. Especially if they were going undercover. The least they he could do is exchange a word or two, but even that was improbable.

At any rate, Toshiro was going to enter District Seven. Not to rekindle bonds with what used to be his former heritage, not to repent, sure as hell not to convert back to become a believer once more; but to apprehend his friend, the traitor Teito Klein. For him to do that, he had to be deceitful. For him to do that, he had to betray their trust; their friendship.

Poor Teito… Poor Mikage… They would tremendously so be surprised to see him.

Toshiro wrapped his arms around his knees. Rustling of leaves hummed in his ears, stirring from its branches as a sudden gust shook the trees – the faint movement invading his hearing. He wanted to cover his ears; he wanted to smother the world around him in a hush. For whispers… he heard their cruel whispers.

_‘Is this the right thing to do? –‘_

_“Answer us, reach us –”_

_‘Is that what you truly wish to realize? –‘_

_“Why did you abandon, Kind? You must –”_

_‘A traitor then. That is what you truly are –‘_

_“Return to us… Please –”_

_‘Remember –’_

_“Remember –”_

**_[_ ** **_‘ “REMEMBER –’ ”]_ **

Toshiro straightened his form, downcast eyes still fixed on the ground by his feet. He was… _conflicted._ The inner voice within him whispered. The trees whispered. Yet his love for the country clashed with these two influence.

Is it acceptable to leave home? Deserting the nation he had lived his entire life for upholding a one-sided friendship? Is it worth it to throw away that friendship, the ease those individuals inspire - for the sake of prioritizing this beloved country more than what he feels most comfortable?

Toshiro didn't like the strange emotion that was making him feel this way. _Frailty._

Face hidden in trembling hands masked his pale complexion. Disappointment, infuriation, frustration. These emotions were draining. And Toshiro was tired. He was damn tired of these uncertainties, this hesitance that was taking a toll on his being. Such blow to his confidence. Toshiro wished he could wage war against it, confront it. Raise above it _._ He felt weak; he is not strong enough to endure. So he stood.

Toshiro stood and walked back inside. The sooner he was done with this mission, the better. This was like living in a dream after all. And once he wakes up, everything will all be over. He would remember it simply as one big, horrible nightmare. A nightmare he so badly wanted to end. Marooning these toxic thoughts could liberate this side of him. This vulnerability-

_“Damn it! I am_ not _running away._ _”_

If only words could bind himself from his own cowardice. He’s painfully aware of it. He acknowledge it. He never expected it would hurt this much.

* * *

Sisters Athena, Rosalie and Libelle were guiding Teito around the church that evening. Their little lost lamb brought to them by Heaven had become an applicant in this year’s Bishop Examination. It was an unexpected surprise, but they were happy for the brunet. Surely in a few years time, he too will become the next generation of respected bishops.

“We’re sorry you’ve had to stay in a guest room for so long,” Sister Athena said as they paced the hallway. “Since this room’s used for applicants, it’s right near the library. Makes up for lost time.”

Teito nodded. He doesn’t mind; the church has always been kind to him. Carrying his belongings from his previous lodging in a small box, he asked, “Do all examinees live here?”

“No,” Sister Rosalie, a soft-spoken tawny eyed woman, answered. “Some also commute, like those who live in District Seven.”

Stopped in front one of the many doors of the Applicant’s Hall, Sister Athena happily announced. “Well, this will be your room! You’ll have to share the room but I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.”

At the sister’s knock Teito heard footsteps from inside. The door opened its entrance, and basically, all hell breaks loose in that very moment. A shocker indeed to both sides, but oblivious to the three nuns.

“This is your roommate who just arrived from District One, Hakuren Oak-kun –” a slender hand was gestured to a blond before another hand was gestured to the brunet, “– and this is Teito Klein-kun.”

“Please change it!”

“Roommates are determined in order to act as a team to improve and challenge each other,” Sister Libelle lectured. Then Sister Rosalie chimed in; “The spirit of affection and service are the first steps of serving God!”

There was an exchange of wary stares. The two did not like it one bit: They did not like it at all.

The sisters took their leave and left their young acolytes be afterwards. Glaring daggers were sent at each other’s path one last time before Teito, begrudgingly, moved in with Hakuren Oak. The dangerous person whom had not only become his rival but is also a relative of the idiot Shuri. He made little eye contact with the blond and silently went to his personal side of the room.

Hakuren seemed to follow his example.

In the corner of his eye, Teito watched as the Oak organized his belongings, mostly books, in shelves. An uncomfortable silence reigned subsequently. Teito stare down at his staff as a few vexing moments go by whereas Hakuren, on the otherhand, apparently unfazed, makes use of his time reading.

There was the sudden sound of a book being closed shut and the scrapping of a chair pushed back on Hakuren’s side. “Get ready. We’re going to bascule training now,” he informed Teito as he fetch his bascule. Glancing at him once he added, “I wonder if you can even use a bascule… _middle schooler._ ”

“Don’t call me a middle schooler!”

Though the mock was intentional it dispelled the awkward tension building in the room. He watched the other busied himself. At the mention of bascule, Teito strayed below. A frown quickly found its way. He has yet to master it properly.

_‘Why can’t I use a bascule…? The more power I put into it, the fiercer it rejects me. And it hurts…’_ Morose Teito raised a bandaged hand – an obvious mark of his failure. _‘The zaiphons are hurting my hands.’_

The ache in his hands were bearable, they had yet to fully recover from Castor’s intense training.  The training was hard and long but he knew not the reason to continue it. Why kid himself? There was no point. Maybe it was a fluke that one time. Maybe he wasn’t cut being a bishop. Because since then, he made no progress whatsoever. Teito genuinely felt like giving up.

_‘Ah…’_ idly he noticed, _‘there’s blood on it.’_ He grabbed a small cloth and brought it to scrub the metallic surface, trying to clean the blood off. _‘Huh? This isn’t mine…?’_

How odd. The red stain usually comes off. Upon closer inspection however, the blood seemed too old to be his. _‘This…’_ realization struck him. _‘This is a mark left by the layers of blood shed by the efforts of those aiming to become bishops!’_

The brunet could not help but let both ends of his mouth curl. _‘Those people must’ve struggled hard. And here I am, brooding.’_ He rested his forehead against the cool staff, a gesture of comforting assurance it gave. A new found motivation. _’I can’t let failure get the best of me. For Mikage’s sake, I can’t give up. I can’t give up just yet…!’_

* * *

News about Aldo the “murderer” death’s made it into the headlines – a talk exchanged and played along people’s mouth within the church grounds of District Seven. It was quite a  shock. Especially to those who had found the criminal’s lifeless body lying under pools of crimson, red blood.

True that Aldo was a criminal deserving of punishment for his wrongdoings.  Indeed he needs to be punished. It was undeniable and it was just. But to think that such punishment for taking so many lives, for having committed murder, would be like this… It was horrible. Simply horrible.

_“The Seven Ghosts hadn’t forgiven him!” “The Seven Ghosts could not forgive him!”_

These were their assumptions; these were their fears. To not be forgiven by God.

Teito had awoken early as a start of his priesthood. Last night’s event had scared him quite a bit if truth be told. The dead criminal, people’s remarks and Frau’s cold gaze unnerved him. He even remembered the words imprinted on the criminal’s torso.

**_“There is no divine protection of God…”_ **

The brunet shuddered at the thought as he walked through the corridors. Would the Seven Ghosts do such a thing? Taking this man’s life ahead of his time?

Already finishing his chores for the day, Teito decided to frequent the library to pass the time by with Hakuren. He needed to learn more about this “Eye of Mikhail” his father had left him. It was crucial in order to find the truth he sought. He pulled several books out of its racks before settling on reading them at a vacant table. However, as he read through, none of the books contained useful information other than what he already knew. There was a photo on one page he currently read. Beneath it were inscriptions, describing the Eye as the “legendary enchanted stone”. It is said in legends to have brought the “unification of the world”. If anything it looks like any other red stone to Teito.

Mikage wagged his tail as he watched the brunet’s troubled expression. And so he had leapt, with the intention to rest on Teito’s shoulder and cheer him up, only to cause the latter to drop the held book in surprise. The pages flipped and stopped at a random page. A peculiar symbol caught Teito’s eye.

_‘Verloren…? So this is about the evil death god who was sealed away or something?’_

According to the text, it read:

**_Verloren (Myth)_ **

**_A death god who is said in legends to have escaped to the mortal world after committing the heinous crime of murdering the daughter of the Chief of Heaven. On earth, he caused more catastrophes by creating epidemics, sorrow, and sin everywhere..._ **

Emeralds went wide and a gasp was released. The printed – now blurred – words began to animate, come to life, and swirled around Teito. For a moment there, a huge staircase was envisioned in front of him. Teito was knocked for six.

“Are you okay?” Hakuren asked blankly, looking up from his book at a suddenly fallen Teito. “Did you fall asleep while reading?”

Teito blinked once, then twice before recovering. “Y-yeah… I think so.” He managed a nod, slightly mystified with the sudden dream-like vision. _’What… was that?’_ Teito wondered while he stood and sat back on his chair, still dazed.

“Oh! I see you’re studying really hard, ya damned brat.”

The voice was familiarly annoying. “Frau…” Teito reflexively uttered, turning to said tall bishop. He stared up at him. Frau’s sapphire eyes were piercing, but its gaze was not as cold as the night before. The brunet was, to some extent, glad seeing the normal Frau.

“Bishop Frau!” Teito heard Hakuren voiced. “Are you Bishop Frau?”

Frau had a blank look on when he turned around. “Hm? Yeah,” he replied.

“I’m extremely honoured to meet you,” Hakuren said and handed him a book. Teito watched on curiously. Frau doesn’t usually read books now that he thinks about it.

The blond bishop examined the book uninterestedly, flicking to several few pages before he stopped on a certain page. Looking back at Hakuren, Frau took his hand. Imaginary sparkles were seen in the background.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Hakuren Oak.”

The two blonds, as a mark of brotherhood it seems, exchanged knowing glints with one another. Like they were accomplices planning in some sort of conspiracy.

_‘Is that a porn book?’_ Teito’s jaw nearly dropped, finally realizing what Hakuren had given Frau.

“Bishop Frau,” a new voice stated from behind. Teito saw that it was Assistant Archbishop Bastien. Brusquely the man whacked Frau on the head, earning a grunt of pain from the bishop. “As I thought,” Bastien said reproachful, noticing dropped porn magazines spread on the floor by Frau. He snatched the books away. “I’m confiscating these!”

_‘So that’s why he’s been coming to the library…’_

Teito sighed witnessing Frau’s, reduced to a beggar in seconds, pathetic plea merely for a couple of porn.

Defeated, Frau grumbled and bent down. He picked up his hat which had been knocked off of his head and brush away the dust.

“By the way, Bishop Castor was looking for you.”

Frau flinched. “Really? _Shit_ …” he muttered the curse under his breath.

“Uhm…” Teito hesitantly began, halting the bishops in their tracks. “After last night, there’s something I want to ask-- Bishop Frau, would the Seven Ghosts really do stuff like that?”

There was a brief silence before Frau gave an answer.  “…We don’t really know what happened last night. The Imperial Guards are investigating the crime scene.”

“The post mortem indicates death caused by a single blow from behind,” added Bastien. “A trail of fresh footprints with Aldo’s blood was also found leading from the outside in. His murderer was probably begging for compassion outside the door and successfully convinced Aldo to open the door for him.”

“But how can we be certain that it was an outsider who did it?” Hakuren questioned.

“You… Are you suspecting the people in the church?!” Teito couldn’t believe what his roommate slash partner had said. Despite his protest however, the assistant archbishop had to agree with Hakuren.

“No. It is extremely important to consider every possibility. However, every church member must definitely leave a record when he or she goes out. From the results of yesterday’s investigation, not a single one stepped out of the church’s premises.”

The library was beginning to swarm with apprentices and church members appearing from side to side as the older man said this. Some read accessible resources, some borrowed volumes of books while others carry out their own agenda. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, to say the least.

Bastien continued.

“Although I cannot condone the culprit’s actions, I still believe that people will be punished for their sins, even if under sanctuary. Once god determines that you ruin others' lives with your existence, then like the kor, the murderer like Aldo could only pay his sins with his life.”

The loose air around them felt tight. For once the gentle man’s voice hinted traces of malign and spite.

“Everything,” Assistant Archbishop Bastien said grimly, “will be decided by the heaven sent seven gods. Never will they make allowances for evil.”

* * *

It was decided.

Doing nothing does not suit him. Doing nothing does not suit him at all despite the special exempt.

When Toshiro came into the office earlier that day, intending to retrieve the copy of a boarding pass he requested, the blond found fresh documents were stacked on what used to be his neat workplace. Seniors should already be informed of his temporary discharge – incoming paperwork shouldn’t flood his desk then. Stumbling upon an empty recons’ second division moreover did not ease his constant ire. Clearly some irresponsible fool, deeming it was all fine and dandy to make its owner take up his work, had left it there.

The irresponsible fool here being Dimitri Ethmer. The sole culpable culprit.

At some point onward he picked up pen and paper. Toshiro spent writing reports, filling blanks and details and signatures on documents done at his desk. Juggling between attending appointments, paperwork submission and training in the past five days had him worn. The lab needed him to re-take his medical records for some reason too. He might as well done his service to the division. They were begging to be completed.

“ _Blotted ink!_ Didn’t you say you were excused or something?”

Dimitri had greeted Toshiro with a quizzical expression, evidently surprised to find him in their office.

“Whatever. Now that you’re here, I could use some help sorting these out. Sorry I used your space while you’re gone by the way. Yamada-san just lumped them on me late yesterday. I hadn’t had the chance to look over… Signed? Pretty sure I hadn’t touched this pile yet –”

“Be thankful, Ethmer,” Toshiro only said as he placed the pen down. He stood and reclaim his pass, sparing Dimitri not a glance before he left the area.

“Hey, hey, hey! What are you? Some kind of bat finally out of hell? I said wait, Glasses. Slow down a bit why don’t ya,” remarked Dimitri at the hasty blond. “I know we’re newly roommates and all - and I don’t mean to pry - but you’re acting pretty weird since… Well, the last I saw you! Not that you’re not weird already of course.”

Throwing a raised eyebrow at the other, Toshiro halted. “A… bat? Honestly, is that the best allegory you could think of?”

Dimitri shrugged.

“Yes. I am perfectly fine. Why would you think otherwise? Rather, I should be the one to question your normalcy. Had you been a light sleeper, you would have heard the door slide. It was loud enough to wake a person. But I must say; if it were not for closed doors, others might have heard your dreadful snoring. Trespassers would surely be daunted.”

“Shut up. I had the snuffles that one time! I’m cold intolerant y’know. Even if I didn’t, I do not snore _that_ loud.”

“And another thing might I add: Please, stop fantasizing about food in your sleep. Your… _food fetish._ It is disgusting.”

Toshiro takes in the development unfolding with quiet amusement. Dimitri stood with a scandalized look on his face squirming under appraisal at an open secret. He didn’t make a fast recovery.

“…D-do you have to be so blunt about it? You with your dirt on me. What’s wrong with loving food anyway? It’s not like I have a fetish or anything…” He forced a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head as he did so. All of a sudden Dimitri grabbed Toshiro by the shoulders. With serious eyes he gravely said; “Forget what I just said. In fact, we never had this conversation.”

Toshiro frowned at the contact, not too happy with the invasion of his personal bubble, and slaps the hands away. Ever the thespian. “I was proving a point. Would you rather hear last night’s activities then? I could –”

“NO!” Quickly Dimitri put a hand out in protest to emphasize his point. “Don’t wanna hear it. Don’t wanna know. I don’t want my roommate to turn into some creepy old guy. That sounds so wrong! Besides, weren’t you in such a big hurry seconds ago? Go. Just go and spare what little dignity I have left.”

The corner of the blond’s lips curled into a small smirk. “That would be a wise decision.”

And so, hours flew by.

Toshiro made his way down the hallway, trying to remember the directions Konatsu had previously given him to the workshop. As luck would have it, he was able to stay on course for once. Perhaps lacking good sense of orientation is not a matter of limitation itself.

Engineers dressed in faded jumpsuits were seen working on various vehicles as Toshiro entered the garage. The common being Hawkziles, four-bladed helicopters coincidentally called Black Hawks and other smaller fighter aircrafts. Flashing his pass to questioning officers, Toshiro gained access granted only for authorized personnel to enter. He was guided deeper leading into a wider segment of the garage. Eventually, Toshiro came face to face with the military issued known first class aircraft: Ribidzile.

The aircraft, a pale grey with decorative, golden pattern painted on each wing, was massive itself. Black feathered wings, rigid yet elegant, spread open supported the man-made armour to which the animal was built on. It seemed lifeless from afar, like combat war machines they supposedly are, but one could hear the breathing of the dragon and the battering of eyelids revealing equally-matched onyxes.

This mythical beast, the kings and queens of the firmament, was eager to soar into the sky to claim its reign once more.

Toshiro was greeted by Konatsu once he boarded Ribidzile. The Begleiter was expecting him. Dismissing the former’s escort, he motioned Toshiro to follow him. “Did the directions prove to be useful?” asked Konatsu, creating small talk along the way. “I hope it wasn’t that complicated to memorize.”

“No.” The lower shook his head. “It is nothing of that sort; in fact, it was very helpful. I cannot thank you enough for all the help you and Major Hyuuga had offered. Although… I notice that the major seemed to be amused at something I know not of. Frankly, if I may be bold, is it all fun and games to him? Does he not take anything serious?”

Konatsu sighed. “Unfortunately. I question his profession as a soldier too. That idiot’s just making up excuses to escape from work. How many instances, I lost count already.”

“Now that’s not true.” Both spun round, startled – for Toshiro anyway – to face Major Hyuuga himself. “You know I can’t stand looking at those documents, Konatsu. And why didn’t you wake me up earlier?”

Too late to realize the yawning man had come from behind, the younger blond shrunk back. It took him five seconds to compose before his hand had flown to his temple in salute.

“…Major Hyuuga,” acknowledged Toshiro. “Good morning, sir.”

“Ah, Shiro-chan! Why, aren’t you tense? First thing in the morning too, I see!” The cheery lieutenant chuckled. “Good morning to you too! This your first time boarding a big ship like Ribidzile? Consider yourself lucky! Most people, when it comes to newcomers see, don’t get a chance boarding this ‘hell ova beauty’ – so they say – right off the bat.”

“Should this make me feel special?”

Hyuuga blinked. His smile nearly fell off at the recruit’s deadpanned response. Toshiro chided himself for allowing the slightest form of insolence to escape. He was tempted but then that wouldn’t be respectful to the major, would it?

“I apologize. I did not intend to sound sarcastic.”

“Don’t worry about it. Lollipop?”

“Sorry,” Konatsu cut in crisply, “but we’ve got a schedule to keep. We are needed for a cleanup mission today. It’s a last minute notice, but it shouldn’t take us long to complete it what with the original plan to travel to the 7th District in hand. Don’t worry. This isn’t part of your mission. As for you” – this was directed at Hyuuga – “I tried waking you up for an hour. An hour! _I_ ended up getting late myself. That makes it _two_ hours!”

“Oh pish-posh, I’m sure Aya-tan didn’t mind! Any chance you didn’t tell Aya I slept in?” Hyuuga asked hopefully.

Toshiro said nothing but followed Konatsu’s example: Ignoring the pouting man-child who lay there on the ground struck with (apparently) a blunt blow to the head.

With dark blue walls and floor and many luminous yellow coloured pipes going through the floor, the Ribidzile was very spacious. Several officers were working on a large control panel but most were chatting as he tried to keep up with Konatsu’s brisk pace. He found himself in the ship’s bridge later on, reaching the lowest platform first before they climb up a staircase.

Upon access to the middle platform, which Toshiro presumed to be the cockpit seeing that another set of sophisticated terminals were align at the forefront, a single table was revealed. Sat on one chair was Colonel Katsuragi, absorbed in his book before he glanced up at the sound of their footsteps.

“Well, hello there, Konatsu-kun. I see you’ve brought Toshiro-kun over for a little tour.”

“Ah, Katsuragi-san. Yes. It was supposed to be Major Hyuuga and I, but he…” Konatsu trailed off and sighed dejectedly. The colonel flashed a smile, understanding, and resumed his reading.

“Moving on… This part of Ribidzile is where soldiers are able to rest, eat and drink. As you can see here, it’s somewhat of a second office. Then upstairs,” Konatsu motioned towards one of two ladders, “we have the navigation room. Further above is Chief of Staff Ayanami’s personal quarters. And that’s just about it. Feel free to help with the crew, though I doubt there’ll be any problems.”

Toshiro gave a curt nod as Konatsu left him to join Katsuragi. He wasn’t sure whether to join them as well or explore more of Ribidzile. Toshiro walked towards the terminals instead and looked down below, mindful not to touch unnecessary buttons. He knew each function well enough from the simulations he had done than to disturb the programming.

From above, Toshiro watched as ordinary officers alike communicate, engaging their selves in conversations like colleagues that they are. As did the two Hawks. He truly felt like the odd one out of this ship; belonging to none, at ease with none. The atmosphere is in no way the same as it was in the Academy, Toshiro remarked. Back then students were just students and teachers were just teachers. Mingle without restrictions, no strings attached.

It was simply that.

Here, there exists a wall; a boundary. A boundary treated with only a baseline of respect – or is it fear – in this ship where the Black Hawks reign supreme. _A warsfeil infested ship._

Perhaps he is no different. To be in the same presence with the Black Hawks was humbling; it was still uncomfortable. And yet, Toshiro did not mind. Feared yet respected, small in number yet strong to offset each other. These Black Hawks are remarkable individuals; and their leader, is no doubt a man with such great amount of talent.

If only he could prove his worth to them. If only they could see him as an asset. Not as a liability. Not as someone who cannot pull their own weight.

This is a personal mission, and a mission too personal to himself. It was high time he make up his mind. He needed to draw a line to where he stood in this war.

The war within him.

* * *

_There was a knock at the door. Three precise knocks to wake the small figure wrapped in bedding._

_He roused from his slumber, eyes burning from crying himself to sleep. How long, he didn_ _’t know. It was dark and well past evening. His stomach turn traitor treacherously asserts its protest with a grumble. He was hungry._

_“Can I come in?”_

_The voice startled him. Older brother had come for him beforehand. Bearing comfort and ear to his outburst. But he didn_ _’t want to talk, didn’t feel like seeing anyone either. Not even his twin. He has locked himself in their room. Alone. He wanted to._

_“You missed dinner. I’m sure you’re starving in there.”_

_Toshiro didn_ _’t answer back. He was close to burrow deeper into his blankets when the prospect of food surfaces._

_“I brought supper.”_

_He drew his lower lip between his teeth, nibbling on the bottom as he thought better on it._

_“…Enter.”_

_Yuuji didn_ _’t say a word. He waited patiently. Watched as Toshiro rubbed his eyes underneath the covers, scrubbing the evident of dried tears and red eyes behind small fists. Toshiro’s protesting stomach pointed out the severity of his state. Soon the younger disentangle himself from his bedsheets. Quietly he ate._

_“Am I going to be sent away?” Toshiro broke the silence._

_The older sibling took his time before answering. He removed the plate from his brother_ _’s hand and wipes his soiled face with a clean napkin. Toshiro objected his ministrations but compiled nonetheless. He awards him a concoction of warm milk and cocoa. “Drink.”_

_Toshiro gratefully accepted._ _“I’m scared,” he said in a soft whisper._

_“I know.”_

_“He shouldn’t say that.”_

_“I know.”_

_“He said awful things!”_

_Toshiro flinched. He didn_ _’t mean to raise his voice._

_“You’re too young to be that rebellious, Toshi. To understand what father—”_

_“Father’s word is law. I know.”_

_Clutching the glass with both hands he sips the hot drink with time. To calm him. To diffuse the umbrage. To make himself smaller than he already felt._ Miserable. _He fights back another wave of tears. He doesn_ _’t dare to look at him._

_“Let’s go on a trip.”_

_“…W-what?”_

_“Let’s go on a trip,” Yuuji repeated. He saw the placating smile on his face and a grin in his eyes. “I’d like you to meet someone.”_

* * *

Castor’s face held an unreadable expression as he observed Frau calming a misunderstood brunet. It was unfortunate indeed that Teito had overheard their conversation. Naturally the boy ran. For he who holds the Eye of Mikhail, it was a sensitive topic to discuss. The Eye has awakened after all. As its bearer, his powers too are awaken as well.

The russet haired pulled his gaze from the two and walked away. Frau seemed to have handled the situation successfully. However, the killing of Aldo was an issue that has yet to be solved.

_‘It’s highly likely that,_ **that** _, has already hidden itself somewhere within this church._ _’_ Castor passed a group of young acolytes walking through the hallways. _’How unfortunate.’_ He greeted them with a nod and a smile, in return for smiles and humbled bows he received. _‘For this to happen during a season when the church is brimming with so many examinees…’_

Then, it happened…

It happened in a matter of seconds, in a fraction of split seconds. A looming shadow cast at the interior wall extend its form. Reaching and snaring, wanting to catch its prey and kill. Castor spun around at once sensing the intent but only to be greeted with nothing. His view held their – the applicants’ – retreating backs: Not a hint of normalcy out of place. The intensity of it dissipated. Yet, still its faint traces linger in the air.

“My, my… What a naughty child,” Castor said in amusement, “going through all that trouble to provoke me.”

The twilight bell rang. Castor resumed his gait.

He went suavely through the halls towards the courtyard, passing the fountain then before finally reaching the gardens. There he found Labrador squatting over the bushes of budding flowers, tending to them as he would expect the petite bishop to. There was no need for an exchange of pleasantries as Castor went closer. Frau was nowhere to be seen yet but once did, he arrived moments later.

“What’s up, four-eyes?” Frau greeted unceremonious. He advances toward the fountain’s edge and sat. All too casual about the current situation he was, unsurprised at another forthcoming lecture. “I’ve dealt with the damned brat already. What else is there to it?”

“I would be careful at what I’ll say to Teito-kun if I were you, _Frau_.” Castor fixed his glasses, taking in said man’s evident flinch with indifference. “But enough about that – trouble is brewing. It appears there are intruders within church’s grounds.”

Castor paused and silence ensued. The update was enough to earn grim faces from both bishops.

“I don’t know for sure how many are there unfortunately, but that child… For him to have broken into the church and blindly challenged me, he’s quite confident in his powers. His desire to kill was certainly strong.”

“You,” Labrador, whose lavender eyes were cast down at a budding flower gingerly cupped in one hand, remarked, “could never tell a good seed from a bad seed until it blossoms.” He snips its stem and stood. The flowers were getting agitated; even their sprout sense the bad vibes from the situation itself. It did not help their growth. Labrador did not like how this will bode. _Peace will be disrupted._

“Right.” Castor nods his head in concur. “We cannot send everyone who’s come to be a priest. There is nothing we could do…”

There was a scoff from Frau.

“Let him flounder about. I’ll kill him eventually.”

Labrador stared off at a distance. Lost in thought. He could sense his floral friends watched in discreetly, laying in wait with silent anticipation. Soon _that boy_ will come. The boy the flowers deeply care for as they do with him. The lavender haired pursed his lips, his furrowed brows broke the usual benign complexion. Labrador was unsure whether he could fulfill their request. He would liked to have at least an inkling of their urgency. Were the boy choose to refuse help, could his power alone save him from being a lost one? It all comes down to his decision in the end frankly. The boy would be the one to choose the path he shall take; he would be the one who will seal his own fate.

“So, relax!” A hand grabbed Labrador’s shoulder. “I’ll protect everyone.”

Castor relaxed when a smile grace Labrador’s lips at Frau’s assurance. Lately Labrador spends most of his time in the gardens. It wasn’t an issue as long as it made him happy. As long as he could see that dainty smile. Whenever their path crosses, Castor would caught glimpses of his wonderful expressions. Sometimes Labrador would appear pensive and distant, and sometimes Castor wants to overthrow those troubles and assure him that all will be well.

It may be maddening to pair off with him of all people but that idiot is reliable. Trust Frau to stay true to his words, and he will.


	10. Of Snow and Wintry Memories (Recovery)

* * *

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

* * *

The night was young and so was it beautiful. ‘Twas the spell for the moon is at its fullest.

The large disc that hung in the sky shows a manifestation. A manifestation of both light and dark; at times illumining the shadowy entity that was darkness, and at times shrouding the bright influence that was light. Secrets were hidden behind blankets of clouds and fogs, yet with unremitting treachery these covers easily strip it bare. Slips away and expose the moon its secrets: Secrecy ends tonight.

Over at the upper open corridors there stood three figures observing a Teito Klein undergo his training under the natural lighting of the moon. He was a subject of interest, little did the brunet knew. A bespectacled bishop appears to be supervising him. Knows close to little their unwelcomed presence; pretending most likely by the gist of it.

Two younger figures were acolytes, or so it would seemed, while the other, taller and slightly older amongst them, wore the traditional Bishop’s clothing. There was nothing unusual about it, yes. Yet the air denote nothing but suspicious about these individuals despite their blend into the district’s yearly event.

“Kuroyuri-sama,” voiced the guise of a supposedly bishop, “isn’t this our chance?”

For a trained fighter, his skills weren’t all that impressive.

Their target was at his second attempt of training. A rail of zaiphon was created for which on he shall run. Maintaining a shield was vital in this simple exercise; fail to do so triggers flying off at a distance of no more than two metres. To which he constantly fall. Aiding his progress were life-sized dolls. Living and manipulated, identical to one another, dolls.

The smaller acolyte, pink haired with a distinctive eye patch covering the right eye, was silent as he watched on. “He has too many bodyguards,” was the eventual reply. Seven of each doll surrounded Teito whilst he ran. Like a charm protecting its ward, it was… superstitious. Overprotective. Troublesome. “Impatience only begets failure, Haruse.”

No words were exchange as a draft of cold wind passed by, the wind carrying their scent. Leaving the scene was in order.

“You.” The other acolyte was addressed as such by the child. He hadn’t pulled his gaze, a hint of familiarity glazed through, from their target. “Don’t just stand there. There’s no love lost between the two of you. You should realize that by now, _Toshiro_.”

He stood there, unmoved. It took nearly a minute too long before he broke his deliberate trance. “Sir, yes, sir. I know.” It was barely a whisper, raspy and dry. The blond cast one final look and followed the pair into an engulfing dark mass. There was a swirl – as though it was sucking them and contorting them into one small-sized space – and the three disappear. Leaving only a single droplet ripple upon the marbled floor that too vanished into thin air.

* * *

_Precarious._

It was precarious, unstable, unknown. Toshiro didn’t like the unknown very much, didn’t like precarious situations more. He hesitated at the swell of seemingly living substance but nevertheless took a step forward.

The domain within the black sphere was dark, a stark darkness. Dark, cold and dark again. Hatred, fear and hunger rule this realm. It was otherworldly, it was foreign. _It was eerily fascinating._ It resembled the loss of humanity. Or at least what used to be their abandoned vessel. Shadow-like tendrils were lashing out, arm-like claws wanting to grab a hold of rapped, jaws of man and fiend nipping and snapping wildly. But none of that could vie such deep sorrow and sadness.

It sent chills down Toshiro’s spine, reminded of the prisoner subdued during the final exams. Had he been possessed by a Kor? Indeed he was monstrous, but this… No one could ignore this. No human being could ignore this misfortune.

Oh but monsters are attracted to this, attracted by their misfortune. Monsters feed. Monster feed from this tribulation of sufferings.

Alas these entities are no monsters. Oh no. Monsters these entities they are not.

These are Wars – the aftermath of those creating a pact with a Kor. These demonic messengers devour a person’s soul, residing in their body then in exchange for granting three wishes. Once fulfilling their end of the bargain, there is no turning back. They cannot be saved, the person considered dead at that point on. No salvation for the likes who stray. Their souls know no rapture or release, in a state of purgatory, unless purified. Only through purification can they be saved. Either remain corrupted or be destroyed, the ultimatum is inevitable.

**_Hand it over! Hand over your soul!_ **

The voice of Wars was a deep and anguish voice, scratching through the space in crazed unity. They could smell it… the chaste innocence. They could smell it. Fresh blood. Such purity. The mass began to gather. Gather around their sweet, sweet, human trespasser.

 **_Want his soul_ ** **_… Command us and take his soul from him, master. Give us his soul!_ **

Taunts and provocative words were slung throughout the whole teleportation processes. Foreboding fear and dread meant to overwhelm and induce was planted inside the vulnerable humane mind. Wars want sympathy. They want to draw negative thoughts and feed off from that negativity, similar to funguses growing on mouldy bread. Rather inept but appropriate illustration. Growing and growing, becoming stronger and stronger, then finally consume their rich reserve when it served its purpose no longer.

Yet, somehow, the Wars were held back from corrupting this child of man; His essence.

“Are you afraid?” Kuroyuri’s cheeky voice broke through. Almost sing-song. Large pink, almost cerise, slit pupil held an impression of a true predator as he eyed Toshiro. “Well, you should be.”

The black miasma was starting to get thicker. Their jeers persisted, encouraging and cajoling their masters to embrace the flow of the moment; to give in and utter those simple words and command them, to end his human life and made him as one of their own.

“I could kill you now, you know. Right here, right now. This instant.” The used baritone was dangerous, a dark promise. “What you did to Katsuragi’s cookies is unforgivable! I’ll wrench out your soul and feed it to my Wars. I could make it painful and agonizing, but I assure you; it’ll be quick you won’t feel a thing. And no one will ever know.”

“Except for Ayanami-sama, Haruse-san and I.”

Toshiro’s reply is matter-of-fact. The absurd accusation on whim made no effect. Childish; could easily be countered if he chose to do so--

 **_[_ ** **_“Tread gently, my dear boy.”]_ **

“…Wars should not harm me, at least for the time being.”

There was silence, and with the silence came scrutiny. Kuroyuri studied their human company. The way it was being said is almost too funny for words. Yet true to some extent, in a sense. Like he said, he had no choice but to spare him.

The younger tched. “…You’re pretty bold for a lower. If it weren’t for Ayanami-sama’s order to escort you, I’d definitely break you like there’s no tomorrow. Be glad.”

A crack of light enters the sphere then before slits appear in all direction – the ill-will relent their advances and withdraws from whence they came –  and burst open.

“This is as far as we go.”

A bob of the head once suggesting understanding, Toshiro stepped out of the circle. The mass hadn’t diminished at the step over; eddy under Kuroyuri’s and Haruse’s feet instead. He was silent and wary, but Toshiro let not show his discomfiture. He faced them with head held high.

“Well, we’ll contact you when it’s time. Don’t get yourself into trouble now, _To-shi-ro~_ See ya!”

Once more there was a swirl of darkness and they disappear, the order left subtle to linger in the air.

Toshiro let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. For some reason he doesn’t trust Kuroyuri’s sudden nonchalance. While Haruse’s meek demeanour, undoubtedly polite, makes up for the pinket’s smugness, communication has proved to be difficult. However, knowing the truth about them further challenges his comfort zone. For the military’s special squadron, the Black Hawks, are _those_ bad seeds of evil people often spoken of. They are Warsfeil – magicians rumoured to be tainted by Verloren directly.

Warsfeil, the accursed ones blinded by avarice who sold their souls. Warsfeil, aggressive and murderous creatures in the form of a humanoid; a creature fuelled with debilitating hostility and vengeance. Warsfeil, they looked so much like humans that it was hard to remember that they weren’t.

The crimson hue of the chief’s zaiphon, that glimmer of red in his eyes, was the first warning. It has always been toward the beginning. Surely that presence of dread was enough to verify that the man was Warsfeil? Kuroyuri’s disdain upon him the second, while Hyuuga’s treacherous leer the third. These signs were in plain sight. Toshiro was a fool to recognize their kinds too late. He learned it on a personal degree:

The merciless annihilation of sklaves… The so called “cleanup mission”.

They say Warsfeil, even with their power of restraint, have dense black mist emanating from their being. They say that was a tragic remnant of Verloren. Nothing less. Something that came along with being born under the scourge of the Warsfeil.

He had ended up excessively ignorant to acknowledge them as such beings. He reject other’s truth of them, he deny reality: Warsfeil have the ability to crush souls, turning them into Wars – as a weapon of an unthinking, cold entity; as expendable, disposable tools – and never allowing it to enter Paradise. Never to return to the embrace of the Chief of Heaven. To God.

Warsfeil were detestable things, yet Toshiro found himself no reason to revile. Not to detest their kind discriminately. Rather, Warsfeil are unfortunate beings. Society ruled their kind as frightful, repulsive and baleful quintessence; not the person as a whole. They were human beings that still had a choice. People keep their distances away from the unknown, drawing out silly conclusions without justifications, despising things that never could be explained to them. So they blindly fear and loathe Warsfeil. After all Warsfeil compensate their sins by the means of death as per the laws regulated within the walls of this district. But, how great a sin did their past lives committed that their reincarnation warrants such predetermination?

It’s cruel and unfair. It’s sad.

The structure of Barsburg Church is rather complex, Toshiro considered. A monastery compare to the cathedral in his home town. Each part of the buildings, halls and towers differs from one to another. Judging from the alignment of doors next to each other, he seemed to be in some sort of dormitory.

Toshiro looked around his surroundings and stood there like a pillar. “…What now?” He was supposed to be an applicant. Does that mean he should act like one?

Suddenly there were footsteps. Around the corner Toshiro saw silhouettes caused by dim orangey lighting approaching. _Fuck._ There was nowhere to hide within this long passageway. He considered his options: He could barge in one of the doors, but chances there it’ll be locked from the inside. Running away to implant suspicion and misunderstanding is not an option. Maybe he could--

“Oh my, what are you doing? You shouldn’t be up this late.”

Toshiro visually flinched. He turned to see three nuns, disapproval looks marring their virtuous quality.

_‘Act like a fool. Be the clumsy neophyte.’_

“I-I’m sorry, sisters,” Toshiro stutters purposely. He had to choose his words, putting on a social mask acceptable in the world of adults. “I did not intend for this to had have happened. I seem to have lost track of time while I was at the library.” A smile and sheepishly rubbing the back of the head was added to sell the façade.

The sisters seemed to have accepted it, their gaze softened slightly.

“We understand your enthusiasm, but you mustn’t let your fervour ignore the body’s need to sleep.”

“Go to bed now,” another firmly said. “You won’t do well in tomorrow’s training at this rate. Rest and you’ll be good as new in the morning!”

“Would you like us to accompany you to your room?” offered one of the nuns.

Toshiro blinked. “Ah… well…” He readjusts his glasses, pushing them higher onto his face. “Thank you for the sentiment, but there is no need for that. I would love the company. I honestly do. Given the ungodly time at this hour, however, I rather not impose.” He looked up chance meeting the bright, luminous, silvery Luna. “The moon is quite beautiful this evening. I find that on lovely nights like this I cannot sleep. An inconvenient habit of mine.”

Looks were exchanged between the three women. He didn’t know if he was going to break curfew rules that he didn’t know whether or not was established. But he needed a distraction. If feigning gullibility was accepted, it wouldn’t be hard to convince them.

“Please, do not mind me, sisters. Taking a brief stroll tremendously helps. If it is allowed, that is. Of course, if not, I can find my way back to my room…”

By the good within their hearts, the nuns didn’t think twice to consider that. Thankfully.

Toshiro waved at the sisters, a grateful smile ghosting over his features as they took their leave. Inwardly, he cringed. He wasn’t sure what to do next. Maybe he didn’t think this through. _He_ **should** _think this through!_ He was practically alone on enemy ground; unarmed, exposed, vulnerable, without backup close at hand and obviously no concrete plan. He was left at his own devices to fend for himself.

“This is difficult than what I had anticipated…”

* * *

There were far more insiders within this establishment, Toshiro was astonished to find. He had almost forgotten the set of codes that were debriefed before infiltrating the church. The danger of exposure for military to gain entry a serious situation. This was no rookie’s mistake. Past missions taught him to remain level-headed in the face of uncharted waters, not naïve imprudence. He blames himself for this lapse at seeing Teito.

In any case Toshiro was able to secure a room for the night’s stay as long as need be. He also managed to get his hands on a basculus – a standard version for novices – much to his chagrin. It was a bittersweet, hate comfort thing really.

Without his trusted sword to ground him rooted, he might as well be nothing and lose all bearings. Wandering off adrift, like a balloon going up and up in the atmosphere and never coming back down. When it pops, deflated and its air gone, what will happen to the balloon? Does it fall down on earth or remain buoyant in space? If there is no space then, will darkness greet its lost? Will either welcome the balloon’s return?

With a means of defense the odd sense of security it brought him can be established. It was an assurance, a certainty; rationality Toshiro allowed to indulge in, that he could cling on to. A weapon is the material truth he could accept, the proof that could not be forged. Yet truth can be distorted in many ways. May it be subtle or not.

He didn’t want that. He needed an anchor.

It might be ridiculous and unempirical, it might as well be paranoia, but it did not sit with Toshiro to leave the hardened, speckle of seed far from his being. Usually remain in his pockets or twined by the hilt of his sword; he has neither. So he tied it with a longer cord into a necklace, tucked safely in his undershirt beneath the robes. Like his sword, the makeshift trinket was like an extended limb. Toshiro wants it to remain that way. _An anchor._ No matter how superstitious that sounds.

Aside from exploring the edifice church, the days that followed were rather uneventful. Finding Teito was easy - that short stature of his was unmistakable. There was a change in Teito, it appears. Barely noticeable but it was there nonetheless. Teito looked determined, a bit cheerful. Though decorum remain tentative, he was more open to human interaction. It struck Toshiro as a surprise; Teito had become this different of a person. It concerns him.

Something must have happened for the brunet was laden with woe. The apparent change from an aloof Teito Klein he used to know to this _\--_ He cannot explain _this_. It was as if dark clouds were overcast with no signs of rain pelting down. If it fall, it’ll fall in a deluge. He’d drowned. Could it be guilt from fleeing the military, Toshiro pondered. Perhaps a problem too personal he did not know. What does he know? Nothing. That was a prospect Toshiro couldn’t accept yet.

A furry creature is constantly at his side now. Perched on one shoulder, sometimes sneak refuge on his head. The creature seemed to take away his sadness too. He caught Teito’s smile when he was, as immoral as it sounds by his own standards but just as necessary, stalking him at the library before. It was a refreshing smile. Teito looked better with a smile gracing his features. He would have looked brighter if it weren’t for the dim in his spirits. He hadn’t seen Mikage however from the time he infiltrated the church. Toshiro assumed he had failed to convince Teito given that the brunet is still here. He was even taking the Bishop Examination — it came to Toshiro’s attention when he saw the exam badge — to become an apprentice.

Toshiro never imagined the brunet as the religious sort. What’s his reason for joining the church? Was it to start a new life and take on a new identity? Is Teito intending to put the past behind and start anew? Does he actually believe he could outrun the military and shake them off his tail while assuming under false pretences?

If so, if it’s him, with Mikage none less, Teito might be able to pull it off. Becoming fugitive is far better than be branded as traitor. Besides, Toshiro doubted Mikage would dare return. He said so himself.

 _‘It would be nice to see the two of them together again though,’_ his mind whispered fondly.

Toshiro pushed the thought deeper at the back recesses of his mind. He was in no position to ask for reunion: This is not the time or place for that. Expectations promise disappointments, while abandonment requires expectations. He will have none of that. Not on his watch. He was here for a reason and fulfilling his mission is a top priority from here on out.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.”

Toshiro buried his face in the bowl of edible flowers, pretending to be interested in the served food. Really, he couldn’t see himself eating them. His mind was filled with thoughts of flowers, of tunes and tones that no one seemed to understand but him, and the sound of semi-recognizable voices. Ignore them he did, still they commune with him.

Gnawing on a few he watched as a new face, an applicant, sat beside Teito. The two are roommates, if Toshiro is not mistaken. Already they appear to be familiar with one another.

“I’m not hiding,” he heard Teito said lamely. He fed the pink creature petals, nibbling on a stem himself before he spoke. Offhandedly he replied, “Just hungry, is all…”

“For someone who claims he’s hungry, you don’t eat much do you.”

Following through their exchange was a bicker. Lips curled into a small smile unfelt, Toshiro weren’t aware the corners of his mouth turned. It has been a while. To hear, see, Teito engage in an animated argument with others. He’s still as feisty as ever. Toshiro wasn’t sure exactly what had been said between the two though, but it was amusing from his seat across the room.

Teito made a friend, Toshiro soon realized. The banters Mikage did were enough to wind him up and, based on his lowered guard around the hair bound stranger, he had somewhat the same effect on the brunet.

He continued to watch them ignoring the growing strange feeling in his chest. Toshiro took in a few large mouthfuls of his lunch when he saw them stood. They left the refectory and he waited for a minute to allow them a head start. He got up before he finished, threw away the leftovers, and tried to hurry without stirring suspicions.

Teito within range’s view Toshiro tailed him, mindful to keep his distance away. He went past a mob of people already rushing the long corridor for prayer. He picked up his pace then, briefly losing track of brown and blond, and a little of purplish pink, as they were furthering away from him. Toshiro was about to turn to a corner tracing the two’s choice of route before a hand grab him by the shoulder.

The bespectacled blond tensed, having been caught off guard. The hold was oddly desperate as the hand forced him to turn around. Toshiro looked to see his perpetrator, completely losing visual on the subject, before he could stop himself.

It was an acolyte, a boy in his teens. His bold silvery eyes danced in recognition and mirth as he took the bespectacled blond in his hold. He caught a glimpse of equally pale blond the moment the person willed his weight against him, throwing himself and looping his arms in an embrace, burying his head in the latter’s neck with an intake of gratified breath.

“What are you –”

“ _T_ _’shii-chan_ _!_ ”

Toshiro froze as the two unceremoniously fell. In the fall, his glasses were knocked from its place. _This is bad._ He was drawing unwanted attention for himself. Distracted, the acting human cushion Toshiro with great effort pushed the stranger off. On both knees and hands he feels the floor for his glasses, baulking at how pathetic this inane performance might appear. For the sake of keeping appearances, he reassure.

Toshiro looked up to see an arm reached out to help him. He refuses and quickly stood up on his feet, showing instead his displeasure towards the rude individual. It didn’t meet his gaze for he was overjoyed.

“I found you-- _God_. I’ve finally found you!”

“I’m sorry but I believe you have mistaken me for someone else.” The boy tried to stare into Toshiro’s eyes, but Toshiro averts contact once the frames wore upon his nose. “Now, excuse me. I’m late.”

This conversation had lasted a few sentences too many. He bowed, turning around and scuttling off before the other could respond. Without a moment to lose Toshiro took a sharp turn to a corner in a final attempt to catch up. He steps up his pace, walking in long strides made difficult due to the long robe getting in the way. What he feared of losing their trail was realized. The familiar colour of dark brown and petite stature was absent from the hallway as several church members and applicants passed through.

Short breaths in huffs filled Toshiro’s ears. He cursed under his breath, a vexed sigh escapes his mouth in vain frustration. He closes his eyes and composes himself, bringing to mind the cause of this. Clearly he failed to realize stray eyes were set upon him. There was something familiar about that boy, Toshiro admitted, but he shrugged it off. It wasn’t a matter of importance. He does however need to elude himself from the shadow, whether probable or not.

As if on cue the afternoon bell rang, and Toshiro slipped into the flock of nearby aspirants.

* * *

Strangely, for the usual warm afternoon, it was rather cold for April. Birds were nestling in their nests, the wind ever blowing warm draught despite so. The lush grasses were soft, the bushes emitting a distinct freshness, and the oak tree that stood in the middle offer a cool shade for those who seek its underlying cover.

At least for one violet eyed bearer in particular.

Resonant sound of chiming bells for afternoon mass awakens the slumbering gardener. Prayers were starting soon, but the makeshift bed that was the verdant ground felt nice under his back. _“Nice and soft, nice and soft… Sleepy, cold, sleepy…”_ was the soothing whisper of curling vines, a lullaby to keep their precious close. Silently they dance, singing tunes and songs for the lovely Profe. It was heard and so they were appreciated.

Lacklustre violet eyes fluttered open and slowly the androgynous pretty man sat up. Stray leaves were caught in tresses the colour of lilac, ignoring the tickle of his slightly too long hair against pale cheeks and neck.

Labrador yawns away the tiredness as remainders of sleep still hung between brinks of conscious and subconscious. Listlessly he blinked his eyelids. Initially the diminutive bishop’s job was to water the flowers within this outer garden, trimming overgrown and wild foliage afterwards. But as one could see, unfortunately, the coldness tempted him. For lack of better words, he was sleepy.

From the distance people were passing through the archways that run down further into the foundation. A half-hearted smile adorned his features seeing pious applicants buzzing their way to the main hall for Mass. He let out a yawn, basking in the comfort of the soft grass one last time before Labrador finally got up, reluctant. For a while the bishop trod back and forth with languid grace. He takes up his position and resumes the delayed task.

Whilst Labrador brought the scissors to cut, the flowers began to shift. Spread their petals in the air, singing to Labrador. Dance in mirth and excitement the greenery sway yet convey not their awaited one’s presence. Tiding vines crawl surreptitiously and touch their communicant; it is through this they herald their rhapsody.

_“Our human friend… he has come. He is here.”_

Abruptly Labrador spun at their libretti. He fixed his gaze towards the intended direction. Searching orbs seeks out the human communicant but caught only a fleeting look as he slinked through, the crowd his curtain. Regardless it was enough for the god of divinity. Labrador stood there stunned as his eyes grew vacant, losing his hold on the gear that was dropped carelessly onto the ground.

He saw it.

He saw the boy’s soul.

 _Like a budding sprout his soul is uncorrupted and bright, the spirit however was old. Uncommon wisdom resides within his core; strange for someone at that relative young age. It isn_ _’t his. It wasn’t innate either. The seed dangling by his neck. He sense the old spirit there. Almost ancient. Divine. Come about between a broken agreement;_ An arbitrary decision. _Arise as a gift then, knowledge that was passed — as if its power was his own — rendered untapped, quiescent, for such a long time. Carried for a release since waged. It remains observant in its dormancy, its confinement._

_Worrisome slits of gray came to attention. The false truth; they lurk in the shadows. Easily coaxing as it quaver and growl in wait for the chance to strike the fault. To permeate the barrier and trounce upon the delicate mentality. Only kept back by his strong fortitude, that wall is about to be breach. One crack is more than enough to let these monsters in. Unless true belief is restored._

The haze in Labrador’s eyes cleared. A frown marred his features as he was lost in his own train of thought. He now understood their urgency. Their tremble. Clearly Labrador had to contact the boy. _He must._ For his safety that boy must return to their side. Whatever being residing in that trinket of his, its intentions does not align with theirs.

Labrador bent down and picked up the scissors he had unconsciously dropped, musing over the turns of events. It seems that the boy has come for Teito as well. He poses no harm in that child’s world. The two were from the military, Labrador could tell that much. There’s a highly likely chance they knew each other. Given the circumstances at present, however, it would be in their best interest to avoid crossing paths as oppositions.

So the gardener turned to his plants beckoning them to come closer. He whispered his message, in hopes it will reach him.

* * *

_Now, remember. Don’t go showing your green thumb around.’_

_‘But why? The visitors seem to like them! They’re awfully nice to me.’_

_‘I know they are, though it’s unheard of to happen in our church.’_

**[I suppose humans never seen a plant move on its own.]**

_‘Really? Why is that?’_

**[Just as easy, the plants can became feral and dangerous; killing those who came far too close. Try to control them before they are rampant. They do not want bad-will to happen to you, it will protect you from anyone who comes too close.]**

_‘Is… Is that a bad thing?’_

_‘Oh Toshi, of course not. People sometimes are afraid of things beyond the ordinary, and some people doesn’t accept abilities no one has seen.’_

_‘Isn’t zaiphon the same principle?’_

_‘Zaiphon is a science that, through many trials and errors, can be attained. It’s a skill that can be nurtured when you practice and practice, and keep on practicing until it’s easy as breathing, walking, and talking. So quit the small talk and move.’_

_‘…Curmudgeon.’_

_‘I know you’re nervous. Take this, then.’_

**[Nice sword.]**

_‘It shows you’re nobility. That you’re a Rolfe. Come now. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.’_

_Strangers were at the atrium: People Toshiro never seen before. Wore heavy clothing unlike the lightweight linen as per donned by the residents here. They are Yuuji_ _’s guests. He said they came from Madam Dasha Orphanage. The name familiar. It was quite a mouthful._

_Toshiro knew this Madam Dasha had frequented their church. The poised lady who gave Rii-nii and he candies whenever meeting with the Head Rolfe. She had a pale constitution behind her refinement that says there was something wrong with her. It gave Toshiro the courage to present her a flowery ornament among his first creations, and a slip of a hand. The single rule that older brother kept insisting to conceal. Madam Dasha was magnanimous. He hopes a better reception as hers were he to reveal it to outsiders._

_‘Yuuji! What took you so long ay!?’_

_‘Shut it, Ilya. You’re being rude to Yuuji-san and the young master.’_

_‘Stupid sister! Acting all nice.’_

_Toshiro looked on between the two persons, observing their behaviour behind Yuuji. He glance up at older brother as he patted his head. Slightly coaxing him to an introduction. A quiet hello was all he could manage before resuming to his refuge._

_‘I don’t mind, Fabi. Did you did the thing?’_

_‘I’ve asked Kiryl to deliver the letter to the mistress.’_

_‘What did she say?’_

_‘Your family has done so much for us, so she agreed. Madam Dasha said to give this to you, though.’_

_‘Thank you. I owe you guys. Indebted to Madam further.’_

_‘Don’t sweat it. He’s in our capable hands.’_

_‘I’m sure you’ll like it there, Toshiro-kun.’_

_Toshiro didn_ _’t understand. What will he like? Where are they taking him? He tightened his grip and tugged brother’s fold in fistfuls._

_‘O-older brother Yuuji…!’ was blurted in a panic._

_‘Whoa there. It’s going to wrinkle the way you’re pulling at.’_

_‘Come with?’_

_‘I can’t believe little Toshi is a spoiled brat.’_

_‘Kiryl’s waiting.’_

_‘It can’t be helped. I did promised.’_

* * *

They were walking back to their rooms. Albeit in the wee small hours of sleep, there was no need for lights to illuminate their way. The establishment that was the Barsburg Church was bathed in soft, silvery moonlight granting its marbled flooring a glowing sheen. Lone taps of metal and paces of different footfall accompanied the stilled twilight.

All was well-- until there was an ambush.

_“Hakuren!”_

_“Teito!”_

It happened all too fast. There were just the two them for a second. The next, an ominous entity black as night made its appearance. It lunges for Teito in its wake but Hakuren, recklessly throwing himself into the fray, takes the blow instead. Hurled at the window, Hakuren falls. Not without Teito following after him and save his – their – imminent fall. Thrusting the bascule at the walls for friction to minimize the fall was futile, for the entity cracked the staff into two.

None could defy the laws of gravity, none could escape the plummet. They were completely at the mercy of this universal force.

In the nick of time Frau clad in blue as dark as the night sky, like a shadow overseeing the innocents and the guilty, saves the pair from their dive towards death.

And then there was darkness.

**_“Teito, are you not sad? Shall we sing a song together as we go home?”_ **

_That voice_ _… Ah, Teito remembers that voice.  The voice of Father. The beloved person, that important someone. It was snowing and it was cold. But the smile, the smile that always played on his face… it was warm. And it made him feel warm._

**_“Even though ‘mom’ isn’t here, I’m not sad. Because ‘Father’ is here with me.”_ **

_Father_ _’s smile grew wider and the child in Teito smiled too. Teito’s small hand in his gloved hand, he squeezed it gently. Their hold pleasantly so tighter than ever… never to let go until their journey end._

**_“You are my treasure, Teito.”_ **

_As the thickly falling and piled up snow buries them in its fragrance, they continue to walk. These memories have always been so faint and fleeting. He didn_ _’t want to end it. He wanted to be no more but simply a child… a child that never woke up._

Having felt sunlight warms his face, jade green eyes slowly open to reality only to be greeted with a blurry figure in front. The latter likewise opening his. Few inches apart from Teito’s face, pair of purples struck him familiar before recognizing the face was human.

_Hakuren._

Abruptly the two sat upwards. They were sharing a bed. In the same bed. In their night gowns. Together. That revelation was thankfully ignored once they caught sight of the room. Teito took in their surroundings, noting a large black coffin placed nearby the bed.

“Where is this?” Hakuren quietly began.

Immediately Teito’s hands started to roam over Hakuren’s collar searching for bruises or strange marks in frantic. Remembering last night’s events with wars, he fears the blond may have been tainted.

“What are you doing?” was the annoyed response, pushing Teito away by arm’s length.

Teito tussled in bed as he tried to escape Hakuren’s grip, holding a hand onto his forearm and finally throw it aside. “That’s my line!” he yelled. “You shouldn’t stay near me anymore! That guy last night was definitely aiming for me!”

Hakuren nearly got hurt that night. Teito couldn’t afford to put his life in peril like that. He couldn’t bear to lose anyone anymore. Not Hakuren… 

“Because you protect me, you almost died!”

He stared in disbelief, blinking once, when Hakuren told him it was a conditioned reflex.

“J-Just don’t do that sort of thing anymore! If Frau hadn’t rescued you, you’d be in a coffin right now!” Hakuren turned away however. “Listen!” angrily Teito bawl.

“…I don’t know what your reasons are,” said Hakuren, “but always rescuing people from darkness no matter what is a bishop’s mission.”

Teito bit his tongue back, choosing to be quiet and hearing the blond out. He nearly jumped in surprise when Hakuren suddenly spun and point a finger at him.

“That’s why I won’t run away all the more if the darkness is aiming for you.”

“Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?”

Hakuren gave an impatient sigh. “When you risked your life, the first thing you did was grab my hand. Fighting alongside someone is enough of a reason, right?” He outstretches his hand towards Teito and smiled. Warmly he said, “My comrade.”

Teito became bewildered, shocked and taken aback. It was an overwhelming feeling… to be needed, to fight together side by side. An image of Mikage sprung into his mind when he was reminded his fate.

 _‘If I lost someone again…’_ Teito thought worriedly, crestfallen. _‘If I can’t protect this hand…’_

“Sorry. Just for now,” he returned Hakuren’s hand towards him. “You too.”

Confusion was written over Hakuren’s face at Teito’s changed demeanour. The brunet turned down his hand! The blond frowns, disapproving. He didn’t have to apologize… Why would he apologize anyway? But when Hakuren saw Mikage climb up his shoulder, rubbing his cheeks against his, Teito’s spirits was somehow lifted. Hakuren smiled a bit. He couldn’t blame Teito. How naïve can one could get? He’ll let it slide just this once.

Suddenly the alarm goes off and at the same time the coffin was kicked open, revealing a familiar blond they both know. A drained Frau was slumped right away onto the floor groaning. Teito and Hakuren quickly dismounted the bed and went to the bishop’s aid, the latter practically rushing.

“This time,” Frau mumbled through the floor, “tell me your room number.” He tried to get up with the coffin’s side as his support. His forehead was burning from the aftermath of the droop but he decline Teito’s offer for ice. Instead, waving off their excessive concern, he said, “Hurry up and go to work you guys.”

Teito stared at Frau for a second before he bent down to pick up the alarm clock. “It’s already this late?” noticing the time displayed eight o’clock sharp. His eyes trailed along the clock then. “What’s with this clock?” he suddenly asked, holding it up in confusion. It had a… peculiar design. A skimpy lady in some sort of bunny suit was leaning against the clock’s frame.

Teito yelped dropping the clock out of embarrassment, not caring if it was precious to Frau or not. Part of him wanted to smash it to pieces, step on it and burn it into a crisp though.

Hakuren started to walk towards the door, informing Teito they should hurry. Before he left to follow him, Teito turned around and said his thank you to the bishop. Frau continued to lounge in the coffin however, seemingly unaware of Teito’s response.

Teito was hesitant to leave him but Hakuren already made his way out the room. He was left with a puzzling notion unasked, wondering why Frau was so tired that day.

* * *

Toshiro didn’t know whether running away is the cowardly or the reckless thing to do. It wouldn’t be the smartest either.

Ever since he stumbled upon that applicant – clingy, immature adolescent, he consider – Toshiro had to be on his guard at constant times. While the library a secluded area, great for hiding one’s presence in the pretense of a common acolyte, it was considered public domain. In the open. The dining hall likewise. It was foiling his plans in keeping a close watch on Teito. Last he seen the brunet was after lunch, and that was yesterday.

Apparently, as claimed, he’s his brother. A twin sibling.

There were familial similarities here and there. He repudiated the claim of course. That boy certainly held no reservation but to accost him whenever an opportunity presents itself, unfortunately. Toshiro fear the worst will come the more he prolongs this interaction. Guilt curiously being the damage. He would not allow emotions to get the best of him. Even so -- _No one knew that calling._

The only person who had the right, who he would tolerate, was Mother. Despite resenting his decision of leaving the faith they held so strongly, she supported him. His sword her token by older brother. Mother being here is out of the question: the church needed her back at home. The other person Toshiro could think of is…

_‘No. Father should have had him applied early. Did he fail?’_

It would be mere coincidence that boy could be him. Could be Rii-nii. It was impossible, inconceivable. Yet Toshiro knew there is no such thing as coincidences. If this keeps up, not only will his cover be blown, he might jeopardize the mission and place both Mikage and Teito in danger. Possibly his life as well. The Black Hawks are not ones to be trifled with; their leader above all.

Passing through several halls and towers Toshiro ended up in unfamiliar terrain. Quite an open section within the church. His sense of direction remains to disconcert him. For some odd reason though he felt drawn to here. Calling for him, as if foreseen his advent.

By the glassed structure, the area appears to be some sort of greenhouse. Various breeds of flowers were found and grown. Some Toshiro recognize by heart. He walked around taking in the landscape. Toshiro smiled wistful, his hand ghosting over the patches and shrubs of greenery whilst he walked forward. The flowers are nicely maintained, Toshiro couldn’t help but remarked, with healthy tones and vibrant colours to attest. A sublime garden that could actually breathe life itself. Many mysteries of the world he was sceptic to believe its existence. But nature-- Nature is one wonder he very much appreciates.

Before long Toshiro reach the heart of the garden. There, an old oak tree was planted. It was at its prime, standing there majestically with rich green leaves at its top in the same way as an embellished crown worn for a king.

His hand went for the makeshift necklace. The seed felt weighted.

Toshiro halted once he faced the tree. He stared heavenward, trying to comprehend this proud plant life. The symbol of strength indeed the oak tree is with its many branches and the vast depth of its stalk and strong protruded vein-like roots. Naturally with age comes wisdom.

Could it offer him answers he was searching for? Could it provide him the insight he could never attain on his own? Could this tree give him strength?

Toshiro reached his hand out. Fingers brushed against the woody surface before resting his palm gently, feeling the merged smoothness and coarseness of the trunk. He did not know whether this tree will speak to him. He did not know whether this tree would answer him. Pretty sure it’s silly and absurd. Despite himself he knows he was doing the one thing he felt right. Toshiro took a breath and let his lidded eyes droop completely.

It was only brief, a quick touch, before Toshiro hastily retrieve his hand back. There was an undertone, acute but not enough to pierce, hummed in his ears. Reflexively he steps back.

With the blurry of hues at once plant lives enclosing him respond. Flowers began to sway in the air dancing and becoming animated, coloured petals blew past him as a waft of air breathed from nowhere rustle the leaves at one fell swoop. Mirth and thrill evident patina. The unexplained gift under appreciated by mortal man made their presence known.

The average person would be distressed, perhaps in a state of shock, at the bizarre sight. Shocked, yet enthralled. Similar to when he reacted to their first appearance in a decade. Felt like eons ago. This time however Toshiro did not stagger. Didn’t block their whispers, didn’t ignore their songs. They expected him not to fear, they expected him to welcome their existence once more. And accept them he did.

* * *

_Madam Dasha Orphanage. The name enunciate hegemony to a certain degree. This establishment was renowned in housing orphans created by the Raggs War and its aftermath. The foundation once situated at District Six soon found relocation in District Four. Madam Dasha, its founder, was a stern woman who stresses on discipline and order. One who does not tolerate indolence. A force that shouldn_ _’t be reckon with._

_The Barsburg nationality has many connections in most districts, including the slaves trade closed circle. Although she has cared for the orphans, they were given a choice whether to start finding their use towards the community or indefinitely find life as slaves. She cannot house those that cannot pull their own weight. Those who work will be fed while those who does otherwise will reflect on their actions with corresponding punishments. Once they repent, and only then, will they be allowed to eat and receive proper care: These are the tenets that must be followed within her sanction._

_Madam Dasha provides various activities. Among her personnel were Kiryl, her butler, and siblings Ilya and Fabi, the oldest orphans who serves and owes their madam most._

_Aside from tending Dasha_ _’s daily needs, Kiryl oversee the institution in place of his master. A rather capable man the former slave also taught zaiphon handling. Ilya taught cooking and has a flair for the offensive and defensive arts whereas Fabi taught fencing and takes charge whenever either Dasha or Kiryl is unavailable. The orphanage moreover doesn’t fail to provide the military candidates for the academy with regards to services offered._

_Impartial towards the political strain, the orphanage pay homage to the church often as they can. Prayers for spiritual fortitude and donation for association purposes. The Rolfe Sanctuary had been a particular close friend. Perhaps this favour has caused a slight fallacy amongst the children of the orphanage._

_Since Fabi introduced him to the other children Toshiro had been on his good behaviour. He kept the seed with him all the time. Often Toshiro would play with it, pressing his fingers to the outline of the seed when nobody was looking, talking to it. Toshiro didn_ _’t thought it was a big deal. He tried his best to ignore the plants pleas though. Just like older brother Yuuji had asked him to. Attention from the orphans was the last he wanted. While some were good, most aren’t._

 _The other children had the belief that whatever the child of the church did, Madam Dasha wouldn_ _’t find fault in him. Untouchable to any wrong. One way or the other he’s an angel in the Madam’s eyes. They teased, bullied him, for this. Saying he’s strange._

 **[Boys aren** **’t suppose to cry. The girl said this is temporary.]**

_‘Is it true though? That I’m weird? Talking to you like this. It feels like I’m doing something wrong.’_

**[I enjoy our conversations. Shall I abstain from speaking to bring you succour?]**

_‘Please don’t. It’s fine, I guess. Their hearsay are empty compare to yours. I rather learn our friend’s tongue.’_

**[As you wish.]**

_No sooner, true to their word promised, Toshiro was scouted by the military. Recommended by Madam Dasha personally. They_ _wouldn_ _’t have to stay in this orphanage. The Voice shared his delight knowing that, for the life of him, was what Toshiro wanted. His wish granted. Regrettably it meant reunion with his beloved treasure had to prolonged. No longer would he listen to their songs but to a language that seem to die away. Soon too their affable conversations became infrequent, chances few and far between._

 _Then one day the littlest wisps of voices came to a sudden standstill. Toshiro didn_ _’t know what happened. He merely couldn’t. He couldn’t hear their voices. His world of floating accents and tones fade away like a sounding pop._

* * *

Watching with interest from above Kuroyuri and Haruse stood on a ledge. They were waiting for their subject. Similar to how hawks eye their prey before swooping in for the kill at its moment of weakness. And boy, are they patient.

They spotted Teito. The mourning clothes gave him away quite easily from the distance. Together with another, the pair walked through the hallways. They were approached by three female church members on their way, greeting the brunet at their meet and wishing him well once they parted.

“My, my,” Haruse remarked. “It looks like he gets along with everyone.”

Kuroyuri smiled slightly, watching the sisters waved at their retreating backs. It didn’t matter. Teito Klein will be brought back home. “It’s about time we got started then.”

Haruse turned to his commander and gave a nod. “Wouldn’t want to make him wait.” He faced forward again, eyelids covering equally blue eyes.

Haruse held out a hand summoning tainted red zaiphon to appear. It was a weak red but red nonetheless. With thoughts to call it forth, an orb the colour a mix of purple and black manifest itself in the centre above his palm. He opens his closed eyes. It was his turn to carry out the next part of their mission.

“I’ll be going now,” Haruse said as the orb vanishes. It was replaced with a mirror of some sort made of wars. Turning his attention at his fellow pink haired infiltrator, Haruse handed it to Kuroyuri. A knowing smile shared. “Please rest, Kuroyuri-sama.”

He walked away and made his way towards the Central Library.

Once there Haruse wriggle through the mass of applicants with ease. He reaches one of countless bookcases arranged there. Hidden from prying eyes, somewhere one could stand without being noticed. It appears he had been waiting.

Haruse took his position similar to the figure behind. Backs facing the shelves. Their exchange was limited by books and ledges in between. He heard the sound of a page being turned.

“It’s been a while,” Haruse acknowledged. Know not his face, know not his name. But clearly he knows this person. “When did you return?”

“Four weeks ago.”

The response was brief and simple and there was silence once more. The flickering of pages was heard for a moment or two, intended use to contemplate over the other. Finally the veiled bishop voiced again.

“The Black Hawks, huh. No information for this group. Their moves have been quite flashy… or so I’ve heard.” The book was shut closed then. “There’s a little something I’d like to make sure of.”

Haruse contemplated for a second before lowly humming in accordance. The man thanked him in return. “Likewise,” he disregarded the appreciation, uninterested. “Lately some matters are coming up.” When there was no reply, at his silence, Haruse explained. “…The truth is I have a request.”

“Show me it,” the other promptly enquires. He placed his closed book atop arranged series to which Haruse will receive at the other end. Opening at a page, a photo was slid. The book was repositioned back afterwards.

He heard the turning of pages. “It’s the national crisis,” Haruse said, assuming he peeked at the photograph before burning it aflame at disposal. “I’m going to let you deal with Teito Klein.”

“Understood. I’ll take control.”

Haruse remained rooted on which he stood, hearing heavy footsteps from the other side until it grows faint and fades. Part one was complete. Now it comes down to his puppet, the splitting image of he, to do the final task. Already it made its move towards Teito Klein. That bespectacled bishop caught hold of ‘him’. Best to leave before things go awry.

* * *

_“Liebste Kind. Wir haben warteten.”_

Toshiro reeled away from the oak tree. Simply he blinked, pupils dilated, despite himself. Almost wary to confront the spectacle of evergreen and hue, fearing this a trick conjured by the ghosts of his past. Yet their voices, the familiar speech; their words of chiming, of soothing, of longing. His heart recognize this as true.

Not more than a whisper the voices sung;

 _“O Dearest child,_  
_Of fragile belief and confusion._  
_Why do you hesitate?_  
_Why do you run?_  
_Return to us and speak_  
_thine tongue once more._  
_Continue his wish_  
_And your heart shalt be_  
_in turmoil no longer.”_

He opened his mouth but closed it again. Hesitant, Toshiro tried to offer a reply. His mind creating words of the olden; spoken language used no more since a time long ago. Who to blame indeed.

“Dearest,” he uttered. **[** **“Precious ones…”]**

It came off as dry and raspy. He wasn’t sure it was his voice at all.

“Wisdom and kindness thou art craft, of grace and beauty as cherished beings that you are. Forgive me. **[** **“Forgive this child.”]** Abandonment you chose to accuse, but running I am not.”

Toshiro clenched and unclenched his fist repeatedly, threatening to prick into the white pressurize flesh. It was exhausting. He could feel his throat burning, but continue he had.

“Hesitant, I. Mine heart torn in halve. **[** **“I cannot return.”]** Return, I simply cannot. I only seek guidance and blessings and assurance from you. Lend me your knowledge, rid my heart of uncertainties. **[** **“For I am weak”]** — human and lost — whom cannot differentiate between which path is wrong and which path is right.”

The flowers became restless, as though upset with his answer. The air tense and foreboding engulfing the garden.

 _“Conflicted between two_  
_importance, know not what to seize._  
_You who had strayed from the belief_  
_of your fathers and forefathers,_  
_You who had reached a divergence_  
_between loyalty and friendship…_  
_Be wary._  
_The truth of which you seek,_  
_the truth we cannot shed light.”_

Toshiro watched as the plant lives pressed forward twirling around him in their sway. Petals brushed against his cheek, vines of flowers stroked his skin and knuckles. Trailing twine slithered by a slender neck as if returning to its place perch unchanged. All the while gentle, it was more to an act of forgiving than chafe.

 _“Alas we are but,_  
_mere observers._  
_We heal and assist_  
_if one desire so._  
_But for you, Kind,_  
_we shall be your truth._  
_Forget not that we are here._  
_For alone you are not.”_

Toshiro was speechless; he was lost for words. They are too kind, his forsaken treasure, and yet so too are they cruel. He who had abandoned these greenery life. They had been waiting for him, waiting for him to return. Still remembered. And now he has come back. Back into their grace, back into their reach.

Tenderness and melancholy tugged at his heart. They had always been compassionate, their clemency unchanged. Toshiro breathed a “Thank you”, sincerely meant it with feeling. Whether the flowers heard him or not, the flowers had begun to envelop him. Overwhelming him with their scent gentle and placid he could have sworn his plant friends were smiling. They nudged him forward, swallowing him in a sea of balsam.

 _“Now reach. Reach for._  
_Call for our lord,_  
_Call for our creator._  
_Call for our taker,_  
_He who is the giver._  
_He whose name,_  
_tied to a promise made.”_

Memory surged in a tidal rush. _Our promise_. The words that echoed through his mind.

_‘Learn their language, young’un--’_

**[Blame would not be on your plate were you to fail to remember.]**

_‘When you think all is lost, remember me. Until this seed becomes your core--’_

_‘Hear closely to what they are saying--’_

**[I** **’m here if you need me.]**

_‘Who are you mister?’_

_‘Call for--’_

He knows what he must do.

 **[** **“…say my name…”]**


	11. Interlude I: Letter Chains - Extras

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_To: Madam Dasha Orphanage, District Four_

_Addressed to: Toshiro_

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Dear Brother,_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Mother said to write you a letter. Are you really going to read this? I_ _’m not writing this for her. It’s just cause!_
> 
>  
> 
> _I miss you._
> 
>  
> 
> _It_ _’s lonelier here without you._
> 
> _It feels like everyone_ _’s leaving me on purpose._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_< page break>_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   _Did you know? Elder brother has return._
> 
> _He finished his training not too long after hearing the news. That silly brother of ours, you should_ _’ve seen him -- crying for an adult his age. Older brother had to talk some sense into him. It was funny. You’d laugh too. Think it’s the first time seeing Yuuji telling off someone that’s not us._
> 
> _Elder brother Zynann didn'_ _t stay long.I wish he didn’t have to leave so soon. Elder brother had to go on a “missionary”. Did I spell it right? Elder brother said he had to travel the seven districts as Bishop on duty. He would have taken you home before he started if it weren’t for older brother. If word reach father…_
> 
> _God forbid that should happen._
> 
>  
> 
> _Mother has been feeling under the weather lately. One of the guests found her that other day at the garden. It_ _’s a couple of days now since her being bedbound. I’m allowed to see her during the night. Sometimes I’d sneak out and miss training just to visit her. Don’t worry. I haven’t been caught._
> 
> _Yet!_
> 
> _Father is dreadfully busy as of late that he_ _’s overworking himself. He’s overworking himself that I had to practice zaiphon on my own. Most of the time father lets older brother Yuuji stand-in as his proxy, even though he’s not expected to go through the bishops exam._
> 
> _When father isn_ _’t overly monopolizing, older brother and I help around the church to alleviate mother’s work. Honestly, she shouldn’t stress if she wants to get better._
> 
>  
> 
> _I_ _’ll write again soon. Don’t try to read this without writing back! I won’t forgive you. Remember that!_
> 
>  
> 
>  

_May God be with you,_

_Your brother._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_< page break>_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_To: Madam Dasha Orphanage, District Four_

_Addressed to: Toshiro_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Dear T_ _’shii-chan,_
> 
>  
> 
> _It_ _’s weird. Being by myself and all. I like that older brother isn’t hard to find._
> 
>  
> 
> _Between zaiphon practice and church, doing chores and looking after mother, my remainder time is spent with older brother. (Mother has been doing well by the way. Maybe after a few days she_ _’ll be fit as a fiddle! I hope she won’t get sick again.) Older brother Yuuji sometimes has to go away though. The longest was within a day or two._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_< page break>_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   _I finally figured out what he_ _’s been doing lately._
> 
> _Looks like older brother has been busy studying something called_ _“politics” and “trade”. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about. I memorized the titles._
> 
> _That, and that my head spins trying to make the words out and understand the contents._
> 
> _Older brother_ _’s not book-smart like you - well, he can read and that’s that - but he’s good at talking, I guess?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Of course, father didn_ _’t approve. When did the Head Rolfe ever approved of anything? Apparently this is the first, and this would knock your socks off: Father let Yuuji continue._
> 
> _No. I_ _’m not lying. Believe me you._
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> _~~I guess he didn~~ _ _~~’t want to lose another child.~~_
> 
>  
> 
> _It_ _’s short, I know. Nothing like the first couple of letters._
> 
>  
> 
> _I haven_ _’t forgotten that you hadn’t reply though! I still won’t forgive you. So you better write back! Okay?_
> 
>  
> 
>  

> _Expecting your letter as always,_
> 
> _You know who it is._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_< page break>_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_To: Madam Dasha Orphanage, District Four_

_Addressed to: Toshiro_

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _Why won_ _’t you reply? Older brother Yuuji hasn’t come back home!_
> 
>  
> 
> _Father wishes for me to enter the bishops exam. I_ _’d do it for him in a heartbeat, but without you?_
> 
>  
> 
> _I wish you_ _’d written once. A word or two. I don’t care. Just anything! Even writing this knowing you’re not going to respond... Tell me what I did wrong._
> 
>  
> 
> _I hate feeling like this. I don_ _’t know what to do._
> 
>  
> 
> _It_ _’s painful. It’s like there’s something hurting in my chest, and I don’t know what it is._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

* * *

_“Damn that Barbatos! How long will I be sealed in this speck of seed?!”_

He fell from Heaven. _Damn it._ **_He._** How did this happened? How did he allowed himself to be swayed like this? Damn that demon and his honeyed words. He shouldn’t have taken his word for it. Said he’s finding a soul in the human world - the human who will have the predestine connection with Verloren’s incarnation. Is this it?

It has been the umpteenth time since he last visited a human mindscape. Perhaps a hundred thousands for the past hundred of years. His reduced form touched by filthy, greedy sullied humans. Many he encountered were Kor infested beings. Heinous creatures obsessing an ignominy master to return, for a prized being long sought in exchange for a cure of bedlam. It was absolute distortion; the purest torture, the epitome of all evil. He would think Barbatos was purposely intentional if not for the agreement upon which they are bounded.

This current mindscape was rather pleasant. For a human, that is. They were in an open meadow with a humble garden among the white cover snow. It was quaint. Tranquility come by over furore and fracas. His precious creations, devoted followers, were at his fingertips. To command and preside over. They do not heed him needless to say. Merely a figment of this human imagination.

_“Hey. Mister. What are you doing?”_

Damn that demon’s prediction tenfolds the deepest fire pits of Hell’s ninth gate could offer. For a demon to stoop this low shows how mad old man Barbatos really is.

_“Who are you? Are you one of the guests? Did you follow me here just to be my friend?”_

Not a Kor. It’s a mere child. Not older than three years of human age it seem. Such a tender soul. He do not understand the nature of that demon spawn’s selection. He do not foresee their attachment but scorned values amid virtue. The human offspring do not belong here.

_“Play with me. I want somebody to play with. Will you play with me?”_

Quite a quandary this is.

_“I don’t have time to play with you. Run along and get lost boy.”_

_“Do you know the old man? He gave me this seed, see. But it won’t grow into something. The plants won’t let me.”_

At his word the garden floras move at its own accordance. They recognize him as their ward; the boy under their aegis. He was impressed. The human learned quick. Gracious of Barbatos to edify him. He studied the kernel, unerringly his seed, _his quintessence,_ in that small palm.

_“It’s chipped off, that’s why. Nothing will grow because nothing is inside. An empty vessel if you would. And it’s mine. Better give it to me.”_

_“Yours? So you’re a fairy!”_

_“I’m not a pansy fairy, human. I’m a seraph.”_

_“Seraph?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“But you look like me! Like my elder brother, older brother, and and— Are you my guardian angel? Why don’t you have wings?”_

_“You’re annoyingly loud, child. Cute. Endearing rather.”_

_“I’m not cute. I’m not a child either! My name’s Toshiro.”_

He tested the name, pleased at how easily it rolls on his tongue.

_“…I have come to a decision: I’ll let you keep the seed.”_

_“Really?! But it sounds like you’re leaving. Would you stay if I give it back to you?”_

_“Promise to keep the seed and I’ll stay in exchange. Willst you give your consent, Toshiro Rolfe? Do you desire my company?”_

_“I—”_

He pitied the boy. Such longing. Such grief. He rather the boy be older; to understand true desolation in this solitary. There are others. But he cannot wait. Not when his creations cast their approval. His fate was sealed.

_“Mortal childe. Your answer.”_

“I don’t want to be alone in this place!” 

> “Hear hear Barbatos: I, Cahethel, by the given name, give you my word of honour, accept this child as mine. May he be adored within mine and your reign.”
> 
>  
> 
> **"It shall be done."**

 

_“Then it is done.”_

 

 


	12. The Reason (An Excuse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count: 2 more chapters before the end, another interlude coming up and an epilogue. Rejoice kissos, G:oWR is on its way. 
> 
> No promises as bridges get burned.

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

* * *

 

Kuroyuri watched with amusement through the lucent mirror as doll Haruse was apprehended. Clearly the string manipulator had fallen for their ruse, later attacking and destroying other ‘Haruse’ with the intention to maim and render useless. He made a face at the doll’s disappearance. The fun had ended too quickly for his liking. Least Teito Klein was rattled. Probably start doubting the church in his predicament. Any day now.

It didn’t matter. The pink haired lad is bored. Staying hidden and suchlike remaining on the defensive is not his forte; he lacks the patience for it.

At the flick of the wrist, the mirror disappeared. Kuroyuri jumped to his feet then. He stretches his petite frame of a lithe child, flexing and bending unused muscles from leaning against the wall for quite some time. From where he stood, he has full access of ample aerial view. He could see the hustle and bustle of District Seven’s occupants; their movements and activities, their daily dealings and interactions.

Kuroyuri felt powerful towering over people like that – addicting more like it. Humans are just like ants, annoying and small but numerous in numbers. No. Perhaps he had given them too much credit. Ants are a far better race than humans, lesser beings that have no place in the world; they are but cockroaches at our feet. Where the strong presides over the weak, humans have little value. In fact, humans deserve to die.

Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

But he knew. Kuroyuri is aware there are rules, limits, to abide by when it comes to taking lives, claiming the privilege to take their last dying breath and witnessing the life dimmed from their eyes. One would go so far… Not that it stops warsfeil. Of course, some humans are allowed to exist. Tolerable ones at least. If it were not for that, he might not have met Haruse. Dearest Haruse. His other half, his significant half.

“Kuroyuri-sama.”

Well, speak of the devil. Not that Haruse is a personification of it, far from it really. He is but a guardian angel, a guardian meant for only he. Maybe he relied too much on him.

“I’m sorry for the wait.” Kuroyuri needs not to strain a muscle to acknowledge him. He continued to cast his gaze down below, sensing Haruse’s warmth as he draws in the distance between them and reclaims his place to stand by his side once more. “Shall we get going?”

“Not yet,” Kuroyuri smoothly said. “I’m curious to know how our little layman’s been faring.”

Haruse uttered no word. He followed his gaze and Toshiro, if memory serves its purpose, crossed his eyes at that moment. The lower was keeping his distance away, only nodding courteously like a lil’ good applicant he was supposed to be upon passing bishops and nuns and the likes. He might have done a practically good job on his part if it weren’t for the tail.

The other thought the same, although low in opinion. “Coming from the recons branch, he’s not much of a spy, is he?”

“He’s been on the unit just recently. Can’t blame him for lacking experience,” Haruse replied. He realized he almost sounded like he was defending the subordinate. “I’m sure he won’t compromise the mission since Ayanami-sama brought him along.”

Silence.

“…I don’t trust him,” Kuroyuri mumbled after he pulled away. “Being friends with a traitor doesn’t mean he’s not a traitor himself.”

With Haruse following him the pair began their second phase of the mission. They leave their post and make their way down into the bowels of the church hidden from the community, with the exception of those of high rank and selective few members who knew. Down and down the many spiral flights of stairs they go, finally they reach their destination.

The hallway that stretches further throughout was poorly lit. Abandoned in a way. There were no windows for light to enter, the walls plain and hollow. A single door could only be found align on one wall. Kuroyuri sensed living presences behind that closed door. The lingering darkness tangling their souls accumulated in the room gave it away. A room in abundant with worthless criminals. A dungeon. He found his sacrificial lambs.

“Haruse,” he called his Begleiter, “this is far enough. I’ll take care of the rest on my own.”

Haruse made no objections. He felt the unmistakable feeling too. Unarmed, vulnerable, oblivious. They least expected this.

“Very well.”

Readying his wars, Kuroyuri allowed a vicious smirk to grace his face. Rim of pink iris flashes red. Personification of young and innocence… _gone_. At last, some action. This is going to be fun.

Opening the door, instant sweet taste of surprise and eventual fear hit his palate. He was filled with twisted glee. It did not take long for Kuroyuri to overpower the convicts. The pungent horror on their faces was splendid as he took their souls without regards.

This is their punishment. Their overdue reckoning paid in flesh, blood and soul.

He should have noticed by now. He _could_ notice it by now. Teasing his presence was fun and games and all, but with this much corruption it is impossible for him – heck, even those other wretched ghosts as well – to ignore. So Kuroyuri dragged the last sack of meat, intentionally sparred, and settled down on the table. He stared up admiring his work. A peace offering from a monster for another unsightly monster that he truly is.

Now he would just have to wait for Zehel. For Zehel will come for him. And when he comes…

Oh, and when he comes, he will make sure of it. Kuroyuri will make sure it will be the biggest surprise of his dismal life. He won’t see it coming.

* * *

Rang the noon bell rang. It – the chimes, the ding, the sound – however fell deaf upon Teito. And he ran and ran and quickly he ran. His mind was wrapped on one thing. One thing and one thing only: Frau.

Teito had to find the Light Dungeon. He knew Frau had been set up. He knew Frau was framed. He can’t let things end with him always saving him and leave it just at that. They have a lot of score to settle. Frau couldn’t have killed those criminals. He wouldn’t have. Even if those scums should be eliminated from the surface of the earth. And besides, isn’t he one of the Seven Ghosts? He couldn’t be a warsfeil. He couldn’t…

This Dungeon of Light, this prison where criminals on death row are kept, is somewhere around the water fountain deep in the waters. Heavily guarded, guards passing by - Castor was right. Teito sneaked in, employing his skills as a trained assassin, muted and swift, with the shadows at his leverage. Easily he went past the guards. He dropped from his perch above and landed with the grace of a cat’s, the bushes as his cover.

Whispering “Look after my clothes,” audibly to Mikage, he set the already folded robe on the ground. Teito took a deep breath and dived into the flowing current head first with a small splash. He let the current carry him with the fishes swimming past him. The brunet didn’t notice this though, his mind too preoccupied with his seemingly foolproof plan.

Swam and swam Teito did. He has ten minutes of the guards break, a limit of ten minutes to save Frau from his imprisonment before returning to the surface. More than enough time he needed. Eventually Teito reach a hole leading out the wall of the Church’s reservoir, revealing a labyrinth of tunnels. It was a sight to behold.

Eyefish and other fish species inhabited the waters roam through many submerged pillars and staircases, and many archways and alleyways. Like a sunken temple, lost ruins hidden from the outside world. Made of limestone and marble, this underwater prison shone. No wonder it was called Light Dungeon. Even algae and underwater flowers are glowing.

Suddenly a pair of limbs, smooth yet delicate to the touch Teito noticed this belated, hugs him from behind. He let out a muffled scream and quickly spun. In the same manner he recovered.

_‘Razette?’_

Teito blinked in surprise, wondering why the noel mermaid was here. However that is the least of his concern, unfortunately.

Unlike the rare sea creature and underwater life forms inhabiting this watery world, the boy was a mere human who needed plentiful oxygen to breathe. Loosing significant amount of precious air from the startle, his lungs has slowly begun to tighten. Contract. Teito could feel the slight strain.

A few minutes. He could hold out for a few minutes, but he did not know where Frau was at or where he was held captive. He needed to resurface.

Now.

But how? He had come this far, had gone beyond the passageway separating the fountain and dungeon. No way. He couldn’t face Frau at this rate. This is just the tip of the iceberg. Imagine what would he say to him? Coward? Wimp? Brat? If he were to give up now…

Razette sang a note and smiled at Teito, earning her another blink from the on the verge drowning teenager. Calmly she plucked a scale from her smooth-scaled tail while the brunet watched in mild curiosity. Teito was genuinely confused as the mermaid brought the scale to her open mouth, gesturing an action.

_‘…Am I supposed to put it into my mouth?’_ thought Teito.

She nodded as if understanding and gave the bright coloured scale to Teito, to which he eyed dubiously before popping it into his mouth. Whatever the effect it may have, or side effects if it had any, it worked fast for Teito can breathe. He turned to confront Razette, only to have her face morphed into Frau’s. Damn that precise resemblance. He didn’t need this to jog his memories on Frau’s annoying face to remind him right now.

At any rate, she wants him to follow her. So Teito allowed himself to be led.  

And they went deeper and deeper. It was a long way down before they reach several small, barred windows that made each cells.

* * *

It was scandalous. It was the talk of the church. Apparently a bishop by the name of Bishop Frau, whoever that is, was found practicing black arts, or in other words, using Warsfeil. It was also said that seven criminals who had seek refuge in the sanctuary was killed and their souls pulled out of them. Their bodies mutilated, some say the symbols carved was believe to be an augur to the Seven Ghosts: Their deaths equates the demise of the gods.

At least that is the hearsay that goes around in these grounds. True enough to witness Imperial Guards going in and out of the church. Rather disturbing.

But wait-- Toshiro spooled back for a second. That name sounds familiar. If he remembers correctly, he was the one who holds the all-time highest record for the second examination. Could it be? Could this Frau person the very same Frau elder brother had told him? Toshiro was interrupted before he could end his musings.

“T’shii-chan! Wait-”

Toshiro scowled at the calling. Too friendly and intimate for his liking. Family is one thing, a complete stranger another. Not that he’s not a stranger now anyway. Considering this being the umpteenth time today, Toshiro lost count already, he had to give him some credit for the effort. The boy’s persistent.

He continued on walking through the hallway, choosing to ignore the other instead of deliberately avoiding confrontation and running away. Yes, running off like a frightened animal from the unknown with its tail between its legs is the cowardly thing to do. He had to end this goose chase. He had to sever this fostering bond and shake this shadow of an adolescent off.

“Hey.”

Toshiro felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched for the sake of his persona. He turned to fix his gaze upon the unexpected individual that the other end is not. Silver eyes met teal ones. The gleam in the former’s eyes was hopeful, expectant. Toshiro managed what appears to be a look of confusion before becoming alarmed.

“I-Is there a problem?” he asked warily, taking tentative steps to back off. The blond seemed to be taken aback by his reaction. Good. Let guilt rear its ugly head and eat him whole. “Please stop following me.”

“Ah… Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you off like that.” To show that he meant it, he gave a sanguine laugh and smiled apologetically. If only he knew.

Toshiro pushed his glasses higher onto his face, seemingly letting his guard down slightly in return. “Umm… I have been meaning to ask you this, but who are you?” The other opened his mouth to respond, but Toshiro did not let him.

“Who are you, really? From a simple nod of acknowledgment to civilized greetings and pleasantries, people do not just _grope_ someone out of the blue.”

“Hey now, that’s mean. I’m not just ‘someone’ someone, I’m your brother! Breaks my heart to know you’ve already forgotten about me, T’shii-chan! About us. Home. Why don’t you come home already? I’d reckon you’re saying that just to avoid me. It ain’t working. You’re not ridding me that easily.” ”

The bespectacled teen twitched, annoyed. All pretences gone if it weren’t for his self-control.

“First of all, my name is Toshiro. Whoever this ‘T’shii-chan’ is, as I said before, you must have mistaken me for someone else entirely. I have no family, no known relatives whatsoever nor do I have a brother as you so outrightly claim.”

A pang in his heart. _Odd._ Should he regret these words?

“I am an only child, and I was raised as an orphan. I do not know you nor do I feel the need to. So please, I appreciate it if you would leave me alone and pretend we never had this conversation at all.”

“Ehh? But T’shii-chan…”

The other held out a hand as Toshiro turned to leave. Preventing him from leaving was in vain, absolutely, still he done it. The touch connected yet he was filled with disappointment at the response. Impassive blue-green eyes were cold and disapproving.

“What is it with you? Let go of me!” Toshiro slapped the hand away.

The boy was gobsmacked. And then he snapped. He was like a hurricane - destructive first, gone the second.

“NO!”

He grabs a hold of him with both hands by the shoulder. If Toshiro was surprised at his sudden eruption, he did a fine job hiding it.

“You’ve been away for far too long now! Mother’s worried sick since the day you left. You could have written letters to us at least, telling us how you were doing. But no. Not a word, no news, not an update, no nothing – we thought you were dead!

“Then, I met you here… of all places! Didn’t believe it was you. Didn’t thought you’d be here. Obviously my mind’s been playing tricks on me. But there you were; walking, talking, breathing. Alive and, and… _real_.”

His voice was soft now, barely a whisper. Lost… Broken... Unstable… Silver orbs were pleading, searching the comfort it needed in the other.

“I missed you, T’shii-chan. We all did. I know you’ve said things you didn’t mean to, Father was at fault as well. But please. Please, won’t you please come back? With me? You’re still family. You’re my brother and you’re my twin. Ten years worth our life lost, but it always felt longer than that to me. I want it to revert to what it used be. It’s lonely without you, and I’ve had enough of being alone for one lifetime.”

Toshiro bit his tongue before he could let thoughtless words slip right out of his mouth. Without question this boy is kin, a brother; family. He swallowed the lurch in the pits of his upsetting stomach. He swallowed it all.

“That is interesting and all,” he lifted his hands away from his shoulders with indifference and pulled back, “but I am not the person you should divulge this to. Your family problem meant nothing to me. However, you do have an alarming attachment to this brother of yours. Perhaps you should seek help from the church’s correction centres.”

The acolyte seemed to be offended by the red colouring his face. The message was clear as it is.

Toshiro took his leave without giving face at the other. Had he been a bit harsh alienating himself from him? He had embarrassed him in many ways; denying the connection, insulting the long-separated attachment. Wouldn’t have to worry about distractions anymore on the bright side.

* * *

The church was quiet albeit the end of afternoon mass. As he walked past the courtyard, Toshiro caught a glimpse of pink near one particular patch of bushes. It was odd. Shrubs don’t grow flowers. Even if it could this is not the season for blossoming. Best to pay no heed. Curiosity of course got the better of him however as a certain pink creature – somehow calling it a pet is unbecoming – was brought to attention.

Crossing the water fountain and inching closer to reach the hedging plants, his peripheral vision was assaulted in less than a second. What felt like a bundle of fur smacked upon his delicate features, his nose and glasses in particular, with a soft bump. “Pya!” was the warning that came out too late.

Calmly Toshiro pinch its (whatever’s) nape pulling it away from his face. A young dragon was revealed. It was whining and it was… smiling. He tilted his head as it squirms under his hold and flaps its feathered miniature wings. He hadn’t seen this type of species before, Toshiro observed as he brought his glasses up his nose with one finger, seeing it up close. Heard it once and read it in books. Fyulong dragons are said to be rare, so why is there a Fyulong pup here?

His muse was distracted as his gaze flicker to a folded robe resting on the concrete floor just nearby. He squatted down and lowered the young, letting it free. Mourning clothes. Toshiro wondered why he chose to wear these. Had someone close died? Nevertheless, it was Teito’s definitely.

Toshiro was brought back to the attention of the young by its cry. He watched as it sat atop the clothes as if guarding it like a staunch friend. Then suddenly it jumped up. Toshiro braced himself, a pathetic display almost, only to feel it land on his shoulders before nuzzling its cheek against his. He brought up a hand to shake it off, uncomfortable with tiny paws rove upon him and the affection. The young kept evading however. Merely shifting and switching shoulders.

“Stop being difficult,” Toshiro muttered. It cried innocently, playful and teasing as its response. For some reason, it brought a smile tugging at his lips. Might this be the reason the young was able to take away Teito’s sadness?

“Fine.”

Toshiro heaved a sigh, finally conceded. This is one losing battle he could never hope to win.

“Would you mind getting down now?”

Seemingly nodding, the young hopped down then. It circled around the laid garments once and faced Toshiro, sitting down and wagging its tail as it said “Burupya~” Its eyes were closed and red were colouring its cheeks.

He tilted his head in genuine curiosity. “…You keep on saying that,” Toshiro remarked, unsure whether it could understand him or not. For sure animals cannot understand human speech – this creature in front of him is no exception. Having ancient intelligence surpassing humans, its parents might possibly could. Yet this young pup apparently can. “Is that your name?”

The young mimicked what considered a shake of the head. “Burupya~” it said again.

Toshiro studied the pup. Belatedly he realized it has a scar on its forehead. “Had you been hurt? Or is it perhaps a birthmark?” He patted its head, which it leaned on his hand fondly, as the young looked up at him. It was rather strange. In a good way of strange.

“You somewhat remind me of a friend. Though I am uncertain whether his is a birthmark or a scar as a resultant from a traumatic incident.” His gaze softens. “Have you met him? Surely Teito has introduced you both. As for I, well… I had not made the pleasure yet. Unfortunately.”

His mind wandering faraway and distant, Toshiro felt his hand was being licked. Small pink beads met cloudy teals for a long moment. The young whined and nudged its head at his hand, an act of comfort it seems which, frankly, surprised Toshiro, much to himself. His defences broke into a small smile.

“Thank you,” Toshiro said, “my friend. I appreciate the gesture.” Still the young continued to whine. “My intention was to show myself to Teito, but clearly he is not entirely here. I believe this meeting with you will suffice.” He stood up then. “…I have to go now. We will meet again – I give you my word,” softly Toshiro comforted. That expression, reserved only for those he deemed worthy to show, quickly vanished. As quick as swapping cards. Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

“It is rude to eavesdrop.” Footsteps that were drawing near halted at his words. “I cannot imagine why anyone would want to listen in, but I suppose it was my fault to begin with saying the words out loud for people to hear.”

Toshiro turned to see a blond. Made no mistake, it was Teito’s roommate. He offered him a sheepish smile. “I got found out! Sorry you had to hear that…”

“Yes. Indeed.” He didn’t seem to buy it. Toshiro could feel he was being assessed for a moment there.

Wordlessly the hair bound blond bypassed him to approach the pink fluff ball. He glanced down to see Teito’s robes set on the ground. A disapproving look was evident on his face.

“You…” Toshiro heard him say before he turned to leave. Apparently the attention was directed at the young. He watched as it leapt on his shoulder with the other completely at ease of the added weight. “Do you know this guy? I’m a tad curious to know who you were talking to.” Toshiro understood his gaze was more to a condescending glare than an assessing look itself.

The pink creature tilted its head. “Pya~!” came its reply. The little dragon – as though saying it did, to prove it – jumped from his shoulder and land directly on top of Toshiro’s head. It curled up comfortably in his hair and cried. All glee and innocent.

The blond was silent while the other gave an unconvincing smile. To him anyway, it looks that way. To Toshiro, who had laughed nervously, he couldn’t agree more.

“I see…” he eventually said and nodded. Then again, to a degree, he had a strange smile plastered on. Not in a friendly or a pleasantly sort of way, Toshiro believe. “But unlike that little fellow up there, I won’t believe you until you tell me who you are. So speak up! Who are you and what do you want with Teito?”

* * *

Gentle breeze blew over and sweeps the veil that had fallen over his face from the mitre he wore. Still on Church grounds they were on a ledge; a place higher above ground, away from the people and away from human interference. Haruse stood there, quiet as a mute, behind Kuroyuri as he watched him sat on the edge with arms wrapped around his knees, hunched back.

He is upset. He is frustrated. Negative feelings spread.

Haruse made the right choice to stay his distances away from his beloved superior, this child he cares so much. He knew he didn’t want to talk about it. He knew he didn’t want to be comforted right now. But Haruse felt helpless to do anything about it. He could feel Kuroyuri’s hurt, very hurt, and yet there was nothing to sate or calm this disturbing sense of emotions and level of pain.

Considering Kuroyuri’s incapability to communicate properly, Haruse volunteered to make the first contact. He closed his eyes as his mind focused on forming a connection, tapping the link to reach the receiver.

“Ayanami-sanbou,” Haruse began his report telepathically. He felt the chief’s presence in his mind, and opened him to the present conversation. “Zehel lost control. He has been placed in confinement according to plan.”

_“Just as predicted.”_ He could hear the pleased tone in his superior’s voice despite the drawl.

“But… but…! I can’t stand it!!”

Haruse flinched.

He heard it, the rage and sadness surged into one tidal wave that washed onto the shore of his mind. He was letting it all out; Kuroyuri was shedding his tears for the offence made, for the crime Zehel had committed. Haruse balled his fists until it turned white.

“That… someone like that… To think of him defiling Ayanami-sama’s precious scythe…!”

By now Haruse cut their telepathic communication. He sensed he was about to tread on something personal. He knew better than to eavesdrop on their exchange.

Tears were brimming from one visible eye. Thankfully the other hid behind a patch did not. It no longer could. Kuroyuri tried to bite the insides of his cheeks hoping it would stop, but still he couldn’t stop the downpour that was wetting his face. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and hugged them even tighter.

_“Don’t cry,”_ Ayanami silently commanded. _“Your feelings certainly reach this heart.”_

He obeyed him, quietening the hitch in breath caused by his involuntary reflex in small hiccups. Ayanami-sama was comforting him, Kuroyuri realized, his voice gentle surprisingly so. The solace he seek in his console soothe him, his body slightly shakes from the stifle.

_“But right now, you must bear with it. Don’t move. Don’t act on your own. We must absolutely capture him.”_

Kuroyuri rubbed his eye with his sleeves and dried the remaining tears. “…Understood,” he answered, slowly recovering from his momentary break down. “I swear that I’ll capture him!” With that the crimson glint in his eye faded and the natural hue of pink takes up again. He stayed motionless, persisting on his curled up position afterwards.

He heard, although hesitant and faint, footsteps behind him. Up until now he seemed to have forgotten about Haruse’s company during his wallowing. Kuroyuri couldn’t face him at the moment, not while he’s vulnerable. Regardless, all things considered, he knew it was pointless. He was like an open book to the other.

Haruse’s warmth is near now before he was surrounded in that specific familial heat.

“Kuroyuri-sama…”

Kuroyuri didn’t struggle under the older male’s embrace, feeling his breath tickle his hair and the sigh blowing over his ear. Simply let Haruse hug him, the warmth blending and engulfing his own body warmth: He allowed it. Haruse shared his weakness with him, and he had done the same. Why stop it when he needed this comfort?

Haruse did not disappoint.

Soon this mission will meet its due. Soon their plan will proceed accordingly. They will be on the offensive and so will they attack. Made no mistake about that. The time to contact the subordinate is near, as well as related parties so far. Despite his insignificant role in this ploy, he should be ready. He should not falter. Soil his hand if he has to. But be reminded, all that in favour in order to retrieve the Eye back.

* * *

There was a splash and there was the unmistakable audible intake of air. A longer time had been spent than intended it seems by the mixed of gingerly amber and orangey tinting the sky. Time passed so quickly in a different world. Light Dungeon was more or less a different world with that strange vibe of otherworldly it exuded. Resurfacing, Teito swam over to reach the raised platform and pulled his body from the body of water already pruning his skin.

“You’ve got some nerves to swim in the middle of winter.”

Teito glanced up startled to see Hakuren. Hands crossed over his chest with Mikage perched on his shoulder. He expected to hear Mikage’s cry, to which the Fyulong dragon squeak his greeting. He did not expected his roommate.

“Hakuren!”

His response was a towel threw at his head. “Dry yourself up and put on some clothes. Be decent. It’s dinner time,” he dryly informed. Leaving Mikage with Teito, Hakuren turned to go. He trusts Teito well enough to know he would be right behind.

“Ah, Hakuren,” Teito called out, “wait.” He grabbed his robes and stood up at the same instant the blond fixed his attention towards him. “Sorry, but go to dinner ahead of me. I have some stuff to do beforehand.”

He was unsatisfied with the outcome. How this incident had come to be. It was bothering Teito. He couldn’t get his mind out of it. There was something amiss, something indefinitely wrong. If he went to the scene of the crime, there will be clues. Teito believes it so. He could clear Frau’s name, he could justify his innocence: He could find the true culprit.

But Hakuren knocked the breath out of him. 

“Wasn’t it settled that we’d act as a pair? Don’t destroy the standard,” Hakuren huffed.

And Teito was dragged, more like man-hauled, out of the courtyard before he could find the ability to process what had just happened into his head. Which was a little too late considering the girlish giggles chiming from the nuns and amused faces from passersby. Teito flailed and miserably failed before he could even have to chance to go along with his plan.

They walk in silence. Awkwardness did not disappear completely, but it was as pleasant as it can be. They happened to pass on nuns and several criminals doing labour work for compensating their crime. It was a wonder these people remained to seek shelter and refuge from the church despite the unfortunate series of events occurring as of late. Victims happen to be the convicts themselves.

On one hand, it’s rather ironic. On the other hand, it’s troubling.

They could run, they could hide. Yet criminals, like murderers and rapists and thieves and other heretics that had done despicable deeds in the past, had no place to turn to; had no place for them to return to. Society rejects them like infectious diseases, condemning their cruelty and questions their existence in life. The whys, the whats, the hows.

They should have done better and find a bigger purpose in life – do something worthwhile, contribute and do a favour to the community – than destroy other people’s lives, implicitly cost it their own lives when all is said and done. Period.

“…Teito.”

Teito, having to put on his robes earlier on, hummed in response as he enjoyed the stroll. After a while, quite some time actually, had been spent in their walk of silence, Hakuren choose it now to voice his thoughts? The conversation had to be put on hold, for now, however for they were greeted by the three sisters. Niceties although brief were exchanged before they smiled and inclined their heads as they waved their goodbyes.

The pair reached the main hall when Hakuren continued to where he left off.

“There’s something that I wish to discuss with you. It crossed my mind a few times, but…” He cut himself off. The Church’s altar was opened for everyone to see its insides. Hakuren noticed how Teito was staring at the crystals engraved into the walls and floor throughout the main hall. He decided to enlighten the brunet, feeling slightly triumphant Teito lack the knowledge.

“The crystal scatters light, even at night. It uses the moonlight to reflect inside the sanctuary,” Hakuren said matter-of-factly. Perhaps he should enquire him about it on a later time. “The colour changes according to the angle of the light too. It’s red now, so it’s six o’ clock.”

“I see… It’s beautiful,” Teito trailed. “Ah, Hakuren! You were saying?”

Hakuren paused in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. “Is it weird if I say this could wait until after dinner?”

“Huh?” Teito tilted his head, at a complete loss with the uncharacteristic response. “Well… No. I mean, if it’s not that important, sure. Is it that big of a deal?”

He had his answer when Hakuren spun his body to face him wholly.

“…You said that guy,” Hakuren pointed out a finger in the direction of his shoulder at Mikage, “is the reincarnation of your friend, right. Assuming you’ve known it recently, does anyone outside the church know about it?”

Teito blinked at the question. “No.” He listen to Mikage idly chewing the towel that hung around his neck. Teito wasn’t sure whether a being that has been reborn or reincarnated retains any memories of their past lives. Mikage certainly show nothing to prove it except being protective of him. “Why? What’s the matter?”

“While you were gone, swimming leisurely without taking into account the season at all at that time, might I remind you, I happen to meet a fellow acolyte playing with that little fellow.”

By the genuine look on Teito’s expression, it was safe to say he had no idea. Not even the slightest.

“I don’t know much about your past or the life you lived outside these walls before coming to this church, but he seemed to know him. That guy too. It’s not unusual to see animals acting aggressive towards strangers and those bigger than them. He was just as comfortable as he is with you or me with him though.”

Teito twisted his neck slightly. “Mikage, is that true?” The Fyulong dragon ended his gnawing to look at Teito, his head tilted to one side. Apparently he hadn’t been paying attention. “Pya!” he only squeaked.

“Do you know him? Said he was a friend of yours.”

Teito became wary. Had word got out about Mikage’s death? Maybe it did, maybe it did not. Teito doubted either. After all, a cadet’s death meant nothing to the military if he’s not an official soldier. Perhaps providing closure for the family was the least the military could do lest invoking their unrest and distrust unintentionally.

“So this guy claims he’s my friend?” Teito said. It is a disturbing thought. If it is who what he thinks he knows it is... what was he doing here? Just to be safe, Teito offered “What does he look like?” before he starts jumping into conclusions.

“Let’s see… He’s tall, taller than me slightly at full height, but I think he’s about our age; wore hideous glasses, if I do say so for myself; and lean, not too lanky. Narrow eyes, blond hair, pale skin. I’m not sure whether to call him an idiot or he was trying too hard to be one. It’s conflicting with the way he carries himself and his speech. He does have a way with words though.”

Hakuren had him at the mention of glasses.

_‘That’s him. That’s him, alright. No doubt about it!’_ Teito concluded and let the thought sink in. When Hakuren commented on his wording, that further convinces him. Teito recognizes that silver tongue any day. But then again, why did Hakuren believe Toshiro was an idiot? He’s full of hot air, at first anyway, and arrogant – yeah, unsurprisingly so, bearable than what Shuri could never be anyhow – but the Toshiro Rolfe he knew is not an idiot.

Immediate worry and dread spread wide across Teito’s whole being in his confusion. If Toshiro were to have known about Mikage’s death, defiled by the hands of Ayanami, had he ruin his chance of becoming a Begleiter? Had he fled the military too? Then Toshiro has anything to do or a connection pertaining with the military no longer, if that is the case. Teito was feeling anxious suddenly instead of being relieved. The lurch he felt, what felt more like eons ago, was coming back.

“…His name. Did you get his name?”

“He refuses to state his name,” Hakuren tuts. “The nerve of him! Who does he think he is taking for granted the patience I had listening to his explanation? Why do you even attract that sort of people, I honestly don’t know.”

Hakuren was aware Teito had not been listening to the words he spoke. The brunet made a face. He was distant too; body still there but eyes stared right into nothing.

“I should be able identify him, when given the chance to, if it makes you feel any better. He did promise that pup they would meet again. Isn’t that right, Mikage?” Teito was brought back to reality at Mikage’s cry in agreement. “Let’s go, partner. We’re already late as it is.”

* * *

_They had come. The two had come for him._

_There was no need for an explanation. There was no need for further details. Instantly he knew. He knew it right away. They were going to say those words he dreads to hear. Before those words could even be heard, could even be uttered, their presence tells it all._

“It’s time.”

_Two words. Hearing those words – those two words – at the part of those thin, cruel lips_ _… The crazed look in that gleeful yet cold orb of an eye undermines his innocence. The innocence that was once known as a mere child is lost in this afterimage in front of him. Perhaps it vanished a long time ago. A very long time ago._

“I’m sure you understand what that means. Don’t you?”

_He chose silence over remonstration. It is unwise. It is treacherous. He was aware of the promise that hid behind such action. Only an idiot, or someone with enough luck, would survive treading on a field full of landmines. Ignorance is bliss as they say, but how could he ignore when he knows the truth about them?_

_He made no confrontations, not yet. It was too early, far too early to let himself be known to him. He hadn_ _’t exposed himself. He made sure of it. Or he was probably in denial, telling himself he was not ready. And yet they took his privilege, his only privilege, away._

_Was there some unknown contravention he had breach? But he swear, he wish nothing of that to happen. A mistake surely, there was no other explanation. Had he been found out, then?_

_Indeed, he willingly admitted, he had considered warning them once they made into contact. He abandoned that plan however. He had no desire continuing that notion. He could not possibly get away and be done with it. Because frankly, nothing will change; the outcome will not change. Even if he were to somehow play a hand in this. He is not the maestro orchestrating this movement._

_Without realizing it, he had given his consent. He was forced to be involved in this twisted affair. Stuck in the middle of it all. He had no choice. He was never given the choice to choose. He is a pawn for the king. And for the king, pawns are meant to be use for easy disposal until they served their purposes no longer. He wanted to be an asset, and he intends to prolong his use._

“What do you need me to do?”

* * *

The Refectory was already filled with applicants when Teito and Hakuren arrived. Hakuren blames Teito for being tardy, which he apologizes vehemently for.

They grab their food trays and proceeded in line to obtain a helping of served food. The church was serving eyefish stew as per usual tonight. As for appetizers, one could get himself some patches of edible flowers prepared placed on each table if one prefers.

Teito was lost in his own train of thoughts yet again. Thinking about Frau, thinking about Mikage, and thinking about Toshiro. He didn’t lose sight of his surroundings however, so that was probably why he noticed a notebook had dropped to the ground. Balancing his tray on one hand, Teito bent down to pick it up. Because that was the right thing to do; because that was true altruism.

“Excuse me,” Teito said out loud, acquiring not only his attention but others. He walked to its owner, the tall acolyte in front of him. “You dropped this.”

“Ah… Thank you very much-”

“He talked!!” was the gasps of almost everyone that happens to be nearby. Leaving Teito dumbfounded. A pink haired boy, few inches smaller than Teito, chimed in.

“Did you guys come from the 2nd District? Bishop Castor had you up late at night for unique training, right?” he asked while the abrupt scene faded as quickly as it ended. “When you receive that bishop’s training, I hear that you become traumatized though. Are you okay?”

Teito froze. “T-traumatized!?” he stuttered. Wasn’t the training supposed to be a secret? He would have noticed if people were watching. “Have you seen it?”

“Well, yeah,” the boy eagerly replied. “Being able to see a person who masters zaiphon of manipulation system must be absolute bliss.” Unknown to the boy, Teito shuddered. Why would annoying Frau Dolls surrounding him _‘absolute bliss’_ have any part in it? “As you know, he is in charge of managing the bishops of the church in the second district.”

“For real!?” “Really?”

It was quite an unexpected surprise to both Teito and Hakuren. Who would have known Castor, that sadistic slave master, that seemingly kind bespectacled senior, is an important figure in the church community.

“Why is everyone talking to me like this?” Teito directed his attention at Hakuren as the taller male scold the smaller acolyte. “I was always the one talking, right?”

“Maybe since until now you were always looking down so you didn’t notice,” Hakuren supplied. “There’s a difference when you talk to others and when you talk to those you are comfortable with. Similar to how you address Bishop Frau and me,” he slyly added.

Slowly a flush creep by. Before it could fully adorn Teito’s face, the notebook owner spoke.

“I’m sorry. He could be a blabber mouth sometimes. You won’t hear the end of it if someone doesn’t stop him. I’m Ouida, by the way, from the 5th District.” He gestured towards the earlier pink haired beside him. “This guy here is my little brother, Liam.”

Teito straightened his posture and held out a hand. “I’m Teito Klein. Pleased to meet you.” They both shake hands. Returning the etiquette, he motions a hand towards Hakuren. “And this is my roommate, Hakuren Oak.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintances,” Hakuren said and firmly shook Ouida’s hand. “Care to join us? It’s better to sit down and talk while we’re at it.”

“Thanks, but we’ve just finished ours. Besides, Liam and I had to go over some verses in the library before it closes. Another time perhaps?” Ouida smiled apologetically. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Teito-kun, Hakuren-kun. Come now, Liam. Don’t forget to say goodbye to these two.”

Liam made a face. “You don’t have to tell me that, onii-chan,” he protested before turning to the pair with a smile. “Bye now! Oh, and good luck for the exam!” And he ran off to his brother.

Teito and Hakuren waved back at the siblings. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching the pair intently as they sat down on a nearby table. The person stood and approaches. Mikage saw this. He cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I might just replace this work with the original so there won't be any confusion. Once it's finished ofcourse.  
> This is "Complete" at the moment.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
